History Does Repeat Itself
by FloridaorBust151
Summary: COMPLETED! CenaOC fic. After one mistake, five years, and a baby, Ashley learns that history has a strange way of repeating itself. Ya think she would've learned the first time! One more chapter until its finished!
1. Happy Birthday Mommy

A/N: I don't own anyone except Ashley, her family, and Sydney, Mr. McMahon owns all wrestlers mentioned, so don't sue, ya won't get much! First Chapter may be a tad confusing. Ashley has a flashback, goes in and out of her memory and real life, yea read on.

Epilogue:

"Happy Birthday Mommy!"

March 22nd, a day that I will never forget, I couldn't even if I tried! It was on that day, five years ago, that I made a decision that changed my life forever…

Five years ago

"John, you're gonna get us killed," I screeched! We were going 100 mph on the expressway, luckily there weren't many cars out on the road.

"Babe, you worry too much, I got control of the car," my boyfriend of 3 years, John Cena said, "I just wanna get there fast!"

"Where are we going anyway sweet… OMG John you almost hit that car, I DON"T want to die on my sixteenth birthday!"

"Whoa calm down, I'm twenty years old I know how to drive a car!" John laughed.

"Well you sure ain't acting like it! So, Mr. Cena, where are we going?" I asked.

"Hold ya horses girlie, you'll find out!" he smirked.

We sat in silence as John continued driving down the road. Thankfully he had gone down to 75 mph. I got bored just sitting there, so I flipped on the radio. One of my favorite songs was on, 'Dip it Low' by Christina Milan, so I tried to dance along with it, (which was pretty hard, seeing as I was in a car!) This just made John grin from ear to ear! After my song was over, I began to fall asleep.

I woke up an hour later, at an arena.

"John, where the heck are we?"

"You'll see!" was the only response I got from him.

"Darn you Cena!" I looked and saw a sign that said, 'WWE Smackdown here tonight'

"Figure it out yet baby?" John asked, he was still all smiles, and it was starting to annoy me!

"OMG, John, did you get tickets to Smackdown for my birthday?" I asked ecstatically!

" Nah, I bought em for me, I just brought you cuz I forgot to get you a gift," He said sarcastically, " Of course, I know how much you love your wrestling! I bought ringside seats too, I went all out for you baby! Sixteen only comes once ya know!"

"Ya know, in one more month, you could be watching me kick some serious Smackdown BooTay, once I get signed," John said proudly!

"Yea, and I'll be your biggest fan," I retorted!

"You better be!"

"Cena, I love you!

"I love you to Ashley, Happy Birthday!"

A/N: Sorry its kind of short, more coming, all will be explained in time. Christina Milan and writers own Dip it Low, really good song!


	2. Happy Birthday Mommy part 2

History Does Repeat Itself

Only own Ashley, Sydney, & Family, Mr. McMahon and WWE own any wrestler mentioned! This is the second part of first chapter (in & out of flashbacks), ran out of time earlier. I'm trying to explain everything in this chapter, so if its confusing, once again, I'm sorry!

Happy Birthday Mommy 2:

"Mommy, happy birthday," my five year old daughter Sydney repeated, "You're 21 now! That's old!"

"Thanks honey, twenty one isn't that old," I retorted, as I sliced a piece of cake for the both of us.

"Mommy, open your present, I picked it all by myself, right Aunt Tacy?"

"Yes she did Ashley, she picked out all by herself, no help from me at all," my best friend Stacy Keibler replied.

Stacy and I had been friends since we met at a summer camp, back when I was 10, and she was 11. She moved from West Newbury to Baltimore Maryland when she was 14, but we had managed to keep in touch, even when she joined the WWE. She was the one who introduced me to John. We met when he was 17, and I was 13. We became good friends, and started casually dating. Luckily, I looked a lot older than 13, so no one ever hassled us. Everyone in my family like him, everyone that is, except Randy Orton.

            Randy isn't related to me by blood, but his father and my dad met a while back, I think it was in college. Randy was living with us for a few years, while his parents sorted out a few "personal problems." Since he was two years older than me, Randy was like the big brother I never had.  He took that role seriously too! Every time John and I would go somewhere, he ran the 20 questions game!

            "Mommy, you still haven't opened your presents," whined Sydney.

"Ok sweetie, calm down." I said as I reached for the messily wrapped present. 'Sydney must have wrapped this herself,' I thought to myself. I ripped off the purple wrapping paper, and tore the lid off of the box. When I reached inside, felt something soft, like a shirt. I pulled it out to reveal a "Word Life" John Cena t-shirt.

            I quickly put the shirt back in the box, as I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. There was no way she knew, no way. Not unless Stacy had told her, or Randy. No, they wouldn't have done that; they're the ones who told me to put the past behind me.

Sydney asked me, with a sad face, "Mommy, you don't like my present do you. I thought you would, cause you watch that dude on TV all the time."

"No, sweetie, I love it. More than words can explain. It's just too perfect. Now why don't you go upstairs and watch for Uncle Randy. I need to talk to Aunt Stacy for a few minutes."

"Ok mommy, I love you!"

" Love you to sweetheart."

I watched as she headed up the stairs, and then to Stacy.

"Now Ashley, I know what you're thinking. I tried to get her to put it back, but she had a fit, so I gave in. I swear I didn't even point it out to her," Stacy pleaded.

"I can't believe that out of all the shirts in the world, she picked out a John Cena shirt. You don't think she knows, do you?"

"No Ash, she couldn't. We never have talked about him around her."

"Well I guess I should like the shirt. In fact, I should thank the man. I wouldn't have Sydney if it weren't for him. It seems so weird to think that five years ago I got the best and worst birthday present ever, I got pregnant."

"Yea, but Ash you don't regret it though, do you?" Stacy questioned.

"No. If I could go back in time, I wouldn't change getting pregnant, or having Sydney. That was one of the best things that could've ever happened to me, even if it took five years for me to realize it."

"Well I gotta get going Ash, my plane leaves in 3 hours, and you know how hard it is to get through security these days!" said Stacy, "Oh, I forgot, here's your present!" She handed me an envelope and gave me a big hug. "Happy birthday Ashley, I gotta go say good bye to Syd, and I'll see ya later doll face!"

"Bye Stacy, I call ya later tonight. You're in Toronto tomorrow, right?"

"Yea, Raw is in Canada for the next few days! Oh, don't open that till Randy gets home, you may need him here then!" she winked, gave me one last hug and ran upstairs to say good bye to Sydney.

            Shortly after Stacy had left, Randy called and said, "I can't make it home, my plane is leaving sooner than I thought. Happy birthday baby girl, you're 21 now, you can "Legally" drink now, not that age ever stopped you before!"

"Thanks Randy, I'll remember that tonight as I'm sitting here in your huge house, with my 5-year-old daughter. Have fun, and go kick some tail! Love ya bunches, bye!"

"I will! Love ya too lil sister! Bye, oh, give Sydney a big hug and kiss for me!" Randy said right before I hung up.

"Ok, will do, bye!" I answered.

"Sydney, come down, I have something for ya!" I said as I yelled up the stairs.

I smiled as I heard her dart downstairs.

"Whadya got for me mommy?" Sydney asked excitedly.

I picked her up and gave her a bear hug and kiss.

"That was from Uncle Randy, he had to leave earlier than planned. Come on, it's Thursday, Smack down's on!" I said as I looked at the clock.

"Otay mommy!" was Syd's reply as she ran to the living room and flipped the TV on.

I came and sat down besides her on the gigantic leather sofa. We sat in silence throughout the first few matches.

"Mommy, do I have a daddy?" Sydney asked me.

"Well of course you have a daddy, he just isn't here. Besides, you have Uncle Randy, he's better than a daddy!" I answered, hoping that her curiosity would end.

"Mommy, why isn't daddy here? What's daddy's name?"

"Sydney, you're daddy isn't here because," I had to pause to think of an answer, "Oh look, John Cena's coming out to the ring." I hoped that he would be enough to distract her.

"Mumma, you didn't answer my question.' Sydney said.

Darn, for a 5-year-old, she was pretty hard to fool.

"Syd, your dad's name is John, and I'm sure he'd be around, If he knew." I finally answered.

"Knew…Yawn…what…Yawn…mommy?"

I looked down at Sydney and saw that she had fallen asleep in mid sentence. God that was close. I'm gonna have to tell her sooner or later. Preferably later, than sooner.

            I flicked off the TV, and listened to my daughter softly snore, until I dozed off.

Ashley's Dream

"Ashley, get Sydney, I'm ready," John said as he loaded up the truck.

"Ok John, where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

"Mommy, Daddy, I can't find my blankie."

"Maybe it's in the house, I'll go check."

I ran across the road into the house, and couldn't find the blanket. I then ran back to the car, but instead of finding the car, I found a note.

'Ashley, why couldn't you have just told me? John' 

As I looked down the road, I saw John and Sydney, driving away from me. I ran after them screaming, "John, I'm sorry I should've told you, please don't leave!"

I stopped running, and saw Johns truck drive off the road, and wrap around a tree. I started screaming, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

End Dream

I woke up off of the couch, with Sydney watching me.

"Mommy you ok, you were crying and talking in your sleep. You scared me."

"I'm sorry Sydney, I had a bad dream. Go back to sleep now. It's ok."

"Nite nite mumma, I love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

            I sat there, and watched Sydney sleeping. I then carried her upstairs, and put her in her bed. I flicked off the light, and headed down the hall to my room.

As I laid in bed, I had one thing on my mind, John.


	3. Reminiscing

Don't own anyone famous, just Ashley & Sydney. Don't sue, I'm not worth much.

This is Ashley thinking about 5 years ago (John flashback in next chapter). So ya'll like me, ya really like me!!!

Reminiscing:

Ashley's POV

I lay in bed thinking about Cena. I wonder how he's doing; he seems to be all right on TV. I wonder if he forgot me, or if he still thinks about me. Does he remember five years ago? Hehe, We did have a good time on my birthday. It was what I found out three weeks later that changed everything.

Flashback

            I woke up puking, like I had been for the past week. It had been three weeks since my birthday, and John and I were closer than ever. I brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom, hoping to not wake anyone up. As I turned down the hall I ran smack dab into Randy. Great, Just what I need at 7 A.M. in the morning.

"What are you doing up so early Randy?"

"That question works both ways Ashley, I heard you run down the hall, to the bathroom, and decided to check on you."

"Oh, well, I'm fine. Something I ate last night must have my stomach upset, that's all."

"Don't lie to me Ash, you barely ate anything last night. What's wrong with you lately? You pig out one day, and then barely eat another. Do you have an eating disorder?"

"Whoa there killer, chill out. I don't have an eating disorder."

"Are you and Cena sleepin' together, cuz he's 20 and you're 16, that's illegal."

I just stood there while Randy stared at me with those icy blue eyes, that were like lie detectors.

"Well, are you gonna answer me?" Randy snapped impatiently.

Right then, I felt another twinge in my stomach, and ran to the bathroom. Randy came in a few minutes later, with an EPT in hand.

"I figured that you two were, well, ya know, plus I keep one of these on hand, just in case, for my girlfriend." Randy said as he handed me the test.

He left the bathroom and I took the test. A few minutes later Randy came back in, and found me crying on the floor. He just slid down next to me, and held me, while I bawled my eyes off.

"You have to tell him, it's the right thing to do."

"I will, we're going out today, John said that he had a surprise for me."

"Ok, you better get rid of that test, your parents are waking up. I'm going back to sleep. Ashley, I still love ya lil sis"

"Thanks Randy, Love ya too."

John came to pick me up around noon. He had his obnoxious (I know something you don't) smile on, which still drove me crazy! We drove to a local park. I was beginning to wonder what he had to tell me.

"Ashley, I love you."

"Thanks John, I love you too. What's going on? What did you have to tell me? I have something to tell you too!"

"Well, ok. I got signed to the WWE, I'm gonna be on Smackdown. John Cena, the Doctor of Thuganomics! Can you believe it? Me, a professional wrestler!"

"OMG, are you kidding me? That's awesome baby!" I said as he wrapped me in a big hug. "When do you start?"

"I'm leaving in a month. I can't wait!"

Right then, it hit me. This baby would ruin John's career. He didn't need to be tied down to a teenager and a baby. He'd want to be able to live his own life, and there'd be girls throwing themselves at him. Plus, he'd probably hate me for it. I can't tell him now. The time's not right. Oh my gosh, I CAN NOT get an abortion either! No way, no how.

"Ash, what did you have to tell me?" John asked.

"Umm, well, I'm glad that we're together baby. I love you."

"Ok, I love you too."

We left the park, and John dropped me off at my house. I walked in, and saw that my parents had left. Randy saw me, and showed me their note.

'Ashley, we had to go away for you're dad's business meeting. Call you soon. Love Mom & Dad.'

"They left an hour ago. I didn't tell them about the baby, figured you'd want to do that. Did you tell John?"

"Randy, I couldn't. He got signed to the WWE, Smackdown. A baby would ruin his life. I'm gonna have to end it with him. I won't be the reason that he doesn't go." I then started crying again.

"Ashley, if he loves you then he would deal with it. I'm sure he would do the right thing."

"I just can't tell him. I will later, when the time is right. God Randy, I'm so scared. What am I going to do? My parents will be furious, and I'll be disowned. I'm only 16, and in nine months, I'll be a mother to an innocent baby! How can I be a good mother, I'm still a kid?!"

"Ash, calm down. Take a breather! Maybe you should call Stacy, she is your best friend."

"Can't, she's on vacation. Her family is in Cancun. Guess I'm stuck with you for now."

"Well, why don't you go lay down. You don't want to get too worn out, ya know, for the baby. I'll order us some pizza."

"Randy, I'm not tired. Not hungry either."

"That was not a suggestion Ashley. GO lay down!"

"Fine, I'm going. Gosh, you sure got protective."

"Someone has to be around here!"

I gave Randy a big hug before I headed down the hall to my room. I sighed as I lay down on my bed. 'Am I really doing the right thing by not telling John about the baby? Would I be doing the right thing by telling him? What he doesn't know, won't hurt him, much.'

I must have dosed off, because when I woke up when the doorbell rang. I started to get out of bed to answer it when Randy shouted, "I'll get it!"

I relaxed and was about fall asleep again when Randy came into my room.

            "Randy, is the pizza here?"

"Ashley, don't stand up, just stay on the bed."

            I suddenly looked at him and saw tears in is eyes.

"What's wrong Randy, why are there tears in your eyes?"

"Ash, your parents got in a car crash on their way to Michigan. The paramedics tried everything they could, but…"

            I automatically knew what he was going to say next. His face gave it away. "Your parent's are dead. They were DOA. I'm sorry Ashley. This day just hasn't gotten any better."

Right then Randy and I both started to cry. I couldn't believe it, mom and dad, both gone. They would never get the chance to be grandparents. I wouldn't ever get in stupid arguments with them again. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, or even I love you. God, why was this happening to me?

Week later

I saw John once more before I left with Randy to go back to his family's house in St. Louis. John had been there for me at the funeral, even though I had broken up with him a few days prior. He even drove Randy and I to the airport. He was getting on a plane to go to San Diego for his Smackdown debut. I gave him one last kiss, and then ran to the plane, leaving him teary eyed and confused. Once I was on the plane, I began to weep silently. Had I really done the right thing? Maybe I should've told John about the baby. It was too late now. What was done was done, and I would have to live with it.


	4. Confused and Hurt

Own Ashley and Sydney. Don't own anyone famous, darn it! John's POV about five years ago.

So Confused

John's POV:

March 22nd, Ashley's birthday.  Not that I really care though, I mean she dumped me! Well, that was a good, no grrreat day! But something changed after it, and I just can't figure out what it was. I thought she loved me, I know I loved her. What did I do wrong? Orton probably stole her from me. I hate that guy. He's so cocky. Something happened to her when she found out that I was gonna be on Smackdown. She knew I would never cheat on her. Hell, I wanted to marry her. It's all in the past now, five years to be exact. I pulled out the picture of us taken on her birthday. Whoa, she's 21 now, probably looks totally different. I wonder where she is?

Flashback

"Ashley, I love you."

"Thanks John, I love you too. What's going on? What did you have to tell me? I have something to tell you too!"

"Well, ok. I got signed to the WWE, I'm gonna be on Smackdown. John Cena, the Doctor of Thuganomics! Can you believe it? Me, a professional wrestler!"

"OMG, are you kidding me? That's awesome baby!" She said as I wrapped her in a big hug. "When do you start?"

"I'm leaving in a month. I can't wait! Ash, what did you have to tell me?" I asked.

"Umm, well, I'm glad that we're together baby. I love you." She quickly answered.

"Ok, I love you too."

Four weeks later she dumped me, two days before her parents funeral.

"John, my parents are dead, and I realized something. I don't love you. Never did. I think you should just leave and forget about us. Ok?"

"Baby, what do you mean? We've been together for 3 years, and you now realize that you don't love me? Bull, I don't believe it."

"John, don't make this harder than it is. We're over. I'm leaving with Randy. You'll never see me anyway, so it's best this way."

"Whatever. I'll still give you guys a ride, I gotta plane to catch too."

            When we got to the airport, Ashley gave me a passionate kiss, out of the blue. Before I could say anything, she ran off, following Orton. I never got to say goodbye. I felt the tears building up in my eyes, and just turned and got on my plane. Leaving Ashley, and West Newbury behind me.

            End Flashback

Just thinking back on her brings tears to my eyes. I'm still confused. What the heck did I do?

            "Hey Cena, lets go over our match," RVD said, "Dude, what's wrong, you're like crying? Ya ok?"

"Yea man, just thinking about something, nothing major. Let's go."

"ok, whatever you say." RVD answered.

I let out a deep sigh, as I slid her picture back in my bag, and shut the door, Following Rob to the ring.

"Happy birthday Ashley, wherever you are."

            Five years later, and I still love her, darn.

St. Louis

Randy returned home 3 days after my birthday. He walked in wearing his trademark smirk(A/N: gotta love that SEXAY smirk!)

"What are you smirking bout Randy? "

"Oh, nothing. Where's Sydney, I got her something. It's out back, check it out."

I looked out the back door, and saw an adorable golden retriever puppy with a big pink bow on it.

"Orton, you're gonna spoil her rotten! She's gonna love it.!" I chuckled as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Syd, come here, Uncle Randy got ya something!"

            Randy and I both started laughing when we heard Sydney come tearing down the stairs. She was covered in blue and yellow finger paints, and had a paper in her hand.

"Uncle Randy, I made you something! Whadya get me?" Sydney asked as she handed Randy a messily painted picture of the three of us in front of what looked like a house.

            "Why thank you Sydney! I'll show you, but first, come here and give me a hug!"

Randy laughed as Sydney jumped into his arms. He then covered her eyes, and took her outside. I followed them, with a huge smile an my face.

            Sydney began to get impatient and began squirming in Randy's big arms.

"Uncle Randy, hurry up! What is it, what is it!?"

Randy set her down, and removed his hands from her eyes. Sydney practically jumped out of her shoes when she saw the puppy sitting before her!

            "I gotta PUPPY! Mommy, mommy, mommy, I gotta puppy! Look, a puppy! Thank you Uncle Randy! A puppy, ahhhh!!!" she squealed.

"What are you gonna call her Syd?" I questioned my excited daughter.

"I'm gonna call her, Pinky, cuz her bow is pink!"

"Pinky, good name." Randy and I both said at the same time.

            We headed back towards the house, leaving Syd and Pinky in the backyard.  I gave Randy a great big hug and said,

"Ya know, you're a softie. No matter how jerky they make you seem on RAW. Randy, thanks for being so great to me and Syd. You treat her like she's your own daughter. You don't know how much you mean to both of us!"

"I know, I'm loved! You're my lil sister, I'll always be there for both of ya. Now I have something important to tell you. It might just be a mood killer too. I got drafted to Smackdown."

            "Randy, that's great, I mean if you're happy, I'm happy. Why would that be a mood killer?"

"Well Ash, John's on the Smackdown too, remember?"

            That's when it hit me,  what if John and I bumped into each other? Naw, he wouldn't even recognize me. It's been five years.

"Ashley, did you open you gift from Stacy yet?"

"Oh, yea. Thanks big guy!"

            I walked over to the counter and tore open the envelope. Stacy had gotten Syd and me backstage passes to RAW and Smackdown.

Her Note read, '_Ash, now you'll never be kicked out! Come and see me often! Happy birthday! Love Stacy'_

"Hey Ash, you and Sydney still gonna go on tour with me?" Randy asked.

            "Of course! By the way, did Dave and the other guys get sent to Smackdown too?"

"Yea, Evolution stuck together, except Paul, Steph wouldn't let hi get switched. Wives are crazy you know that?"

"Aww, too bad. Syd will be happy. I still haven't told her that we're going with you. She loves her "Uncle Bat and Grandpa Flair."

"They can't wait to see her. Oh, Pinky's coming too! She won't miss her puppy."

            Randy went down to the basement to work out in his gym. I started to make dinner, which was reheated pizza. I set the table and went to the backdoor and hollered for Syd to get Pinky and come inside, then went and got Randy. We sat at the table, and listened to Syd babble about something that Pinky did, and all Randy and I could do was smile.

            "Uncle Randy, could I have my picture back?"

"Why Syd?"

"Well, I gotta paint Pinky in it now!" was her answer. At that we all laughed. Sydney ran upstairs with the picture after dinner, with Pinky at her heels.  The doorbell rang, and I went to answer it. It was Dave. He came over to surprise me, since he wasn't there on my birthday.

"Happy birthday Sexay gal!" he shouted.

"Thanks Dave, you ain't too bad yourself!" I joked.

Syd must have heard him, because she came flying out of nowhere and jumped into his arms! Dave closed his eyes and said, "Where's Syd, I can't find her!"

That caused her to giggle, and he put her down. We told her that we were all going to travel with Uncle Randy, Uncle Bat, and Grandpa Flair, oh, and Pinky too. Sydney was very excited, and ran upstairs to "pack". We were leaving in the morning, and Sydney and still had to pack. I went upstairs, packed, packed Sydney, and then crawled into bed. Mentally preparing myself to deal with an unexpected, possible run in with John.

A/N: Getting longer, this isn't that hard after all. Keep those reviews coming! More to come!


	5. On The Road

Own Ashley and Sydney, that's it.

On The Road:

            I didn't get much sleep last night. After I put Sydney to bed, Flair decided to be a party pooper and went to go sleep. Randy, Dave, and me weren't tired, so we decided to watch a movie. Of course it had to be a creepy one too, "The Ring", Ahhhhhh!!! I think that Randy and Dave enjoyed seeing me freak out at the littlest noise. Gosh, that movie is creepy! So Randy got tired (or too drunk) at around 3 A.M. and left Dave and me in the living room. We both had been drinking, but not enough to be drunk. Ok, we were both pretty wasted! I decided to turn on another movie, but this time I put in a chick flick! Revenge is sweet! While we were in the middle of watching "Runaway Bride," Dave put his arm around me, and we started talking.

            "Ash, I got a question for you. Since you and Syd are going to be traveling with us, and since its Smackdown, and John will be there, I was thinking, maybe you could hang with me. I could be like your boyfriend, and you'd be my girlfriend.  Whatcha think?"

            "Well first, I think that we're both drunk. Second, you're 35, divorced and have two kids of your own. Third, you are a sweet guy, and I'd love to go out with you!" I managed to slur out.

            "Great, well I think I'm gonna go to sleep now, since it's 5:30, and we're leaving at 7. Good nite Ashley."

"Dave, I think I'm gonna go to sleep too. Oh my gosh, I can't get up!" I laughed as I fell to the ground. Dave laughed too, but also fell as he tried to get up off the very comfy leather couch.

            "Man, look what you made me do Ashley! Looks like we're both stuck." Dave reached up and grabbed a blanket and a pillow and drug it down by us. "Here, I'll be nice and share!"

"You better, we're goin out now sweetie!" I said as a cuddled up next to him.

"Oh…yawn…yea," Dave said before we both fell asleep on the living room floor.

We were only asleep for about an hour when Ric entered the living room, on his way to the kitchen.

"Well, well, well, what do we got here." Ric said to himself. "Hey Randy, ya better get down here man, we got us a couple of passed out buddies asleep on the floor."

            "Oh, Ashley and Dave. Guess they were more wasted then me. I do have a killer headache though. So, should we get them up?"

"Only Dave, we'll let Ash sleep. Orton, go get me one glass of water, and a glass of ice. We're going to have some fun."

            "Flair, I love the sound of that!" Randy said as he ran off to the kitchen. He returned with the water and ice and handed the ice to Ric, and kept the water for himself.

"On the count of three, ready? One…Two…Three!" Ric said, trying to be quiet.

"Ahhhhhhhh, what the hell man? Can't ya see that I'm sleepin here? Hey, why didn't Ashley get anything?" Dave roared.

            "Well, Ashley is getting something different, a little bit wetter." Randy said as the trademark smirk spread across his face. Suddenly I felt Randy pick me up and carry me outside.

"Randy Keith Orton, if you even think of throwing me in that pool, I swear I will KILL you!" I screamed!

SPLASH!!!!! "OMG, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!! Dave, how could you let them do that to me? They just threw your girlfriend in the cold pool. Come "Oh, so you guys are finally going out?" Ric asked.

            "Yea, we decided last night." Dave answered. Just then Randy pushed him in too. The only catch was that Dave pulled in Randy with him! So three of us were soaking while Flair just laughed his fool head off.  Dave slung me over his shoulder, and grabbed Randy by the arm, and then carried/dragged us out of the pool. He let go of Randy in the grass, but carried me into the house. He just looked at me and laughed.

            "You better not let Syd see you like that. She'd cry!" chuckled Dave. I looked at the clock, 7:45, oh crap, we had to leave, or we wouldn't make it in time.

"Dave, could you grab Syd and my bags and throw em in the car. I gotta get changed quick and get Sydney out. Oh, grab Pinky too. Thanks babe!"

            "I really don't have a choice do I Ash?"

"Nope, ya don't. I'll see ya in a few." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and ran upstairs to change and grab my sleeping daughter.

Sydney decided to be difficult and not wake up, so I just picked her up, and carried her out in her PJ's. I had changed into a pair of my cutoff shorts, that were a little too short, and a ratty hoodie. Heck, who did I have to impress? We were going to be in a car for like ten hours, so I might as well be comfortable. Luckily, I had remembered to grab some clothes for Sydney, so she wouldn't have to be in her pajamas all day, not that she'd mind that!

 I got out to the car, and Ric opened the door, so I could get Syd in easier. Dave was already on the other side of the seat, and I handed Syd off to him. I climbed in, shut the door, and we were off. Luckily, we were taking Dave's big Navigator. It was Flair driving, Randy co-piloting, me and Dave, and then Sydney and Pinky behind us sleeping. I pulled out a blanket and curled up next to Dave, and went back to sleep. Soon, only Flair was awake. We made a pit stop for Randy and Sydney half way through, and switched drivers. Now Randy was sitting next to me, and was being very obnoxious. Finally, I made him and Sydney switch places. He got to sit next to Pinky the rest of the way to Tennessee.

Knoxville TN:

We got to Knoxville around 7:30ish, and checked into our hotel. We got adjoining suites. One for Syd and me, and the other for the boys. Randy and Flair decided to go out and "see the sights," Dave went to work out, leaving Sydney and me to ourselves. Syd quickly got bored and wanted to go swimming. So we both got changed into our suits and I led her down to the pool. Sydney immediately jumped in the shallow section and I sat and watched her, covering myself with a baggy t-shirt. I was contently reading a book, when three strange people interrupted me!

"Well hello there! I'm Rico and this is Charlie and Jackie. You must be Dave's new girlfriend. He told us about you in the gym."

"Um, yea, I am. Hi, Ashley, nice to meet you. Are Y'all on Smackdown too?"

            "Yea, we are. I'm Jackie, Miss Jackie to my fans! This is my boyfriend Charlie, sweetie, say hi!"

"Hi Ashley. Nice to meet you. Jacks, I'm going to go back to the room and take a shower. See ya later!" with that he gave Jackie a quick kiss, and strolled off.

            "So, tell me about yourself Ashley. I could use a friend who's a girl!"

"I'm from Massachusetts, I'm 21, and my birthday was March 22nd. I have a five-year-old daughter, Sydney, that's her in the pool. How about you?

            "Well, I'm 23,(A/N: I don't know her age, if anyone knows, let me know) I'm from Cleveland, was on Tough Enough 2, yea. Hey, let's go out for your birthday, a little bit of a late celebration."

"I would, but I don't have anyone to watch Sydney Dave will be exhausted from working out, and will crash. She doesn't like to sit still."

            "Well, how about she hangs out with Rico, he loves little kids, since he is a big kid. Look, they're playing in the pool together." Jackie laughed.

I looked over and saw Sydney on Rico's shoulders. He must have seen me point her out as my daughter. I decided to take Jackie up on her offer.

            "Ok, lets do it. Syd, come here."

Sydney got out of the pool, Rico following close behind.

"Rico, would you mind watching Sydney? I'm taking Ashley out, for a late birthday party." Jackie asked him.

            "No problem, how bout it Sydney? Wanna go play video games with some of the boys?"

"Mommy, can I go wit Mr. Rico and play games? I be good, I swear! Please!!!?"

            "Go ahead. Rico, if she's a problem, take her back to the room, Dave should be there…" Before I could finish, they had already taken off somewhere.

"um, Jackie, I don't have any clothes to go out & party in. That could be a problem."

            "So not a problem. I have TONS of clothes, you're a tiny thing, and they'll probably be big on you. Come on, let's go!!"

And with that, we were off.

A/N: If y'all got suggestions, let me know. I have another Ch in the works, should be up tomorrow. Peace!


	6. Party Girls

A/N: Thanks for feedback everyone! I feel loved! Few unexpected twists and turns may occur, don't know yet! Don't own any one famous, own Sydney and Ashley. Enjoy!

Party Girls:

Ashley's POV:

Jackie and I left the hotel around 11:30. She let me borrow pair of low-rise jeans that had slits along the whole leg. They were covered in glitter! The shirt she gave me was a baby doll tee, that was supposed to cover your stomach, but thanks to my bigger than average boobs, it became a belly shirt. It was black, and had the word "Vegas" in various spots. Not to sound conceited, but I looked hott!

"For a girl who's had a baby, you sure don't show it. What was your secret?" Jackie asked me.

            "Well, I live with Randy Orton, so I would just work out with him. He whipped my butt back into shape! The boobs never got any smaller, sadly."

"Hey, ya look great. We both look totally gorgeous, so lets go! We ain't getting any younger!" With that, Jackie grabbed me by the arm and dragged me through the hotel, to her car. We were off to some random club/bar in Knoxville Tennessee!

John's POV:

            Man was I bored. I decided to not go out and party, because I didn't want a hangover for my match. It was Yours Truly vs. Randy Orton. Yes, now I could finally teach that boy a lesson. My win was scripted, but I was gonna be extra sure to add a few real hits. Like they say, "Paybacks a bitch!"

            I wasn't too thrilled when I found out that Orton and Evolution had been added to the Smackdown roster. All things about Ashley put aside, and I still hated Orton. He was cocky and arrogant and needed to be taught a lesson. Luckily for me, the writers felt the same way. I had seen him arrive at the hotel with the rest of his "cronies" and some chic and a little girl. I did feel sorry that the little girl would have to watch her daddy get the crap beat out of him. That girl with him sure was pretty. She was about 5'7, blonde hair with some dark hi-lites, and from guessing, I'd say 145-150 pounds. Some great titties too! I would definitely have to get to know her!

            I got bored of lying around so I decided to wander around the halls. I was walking around when I heard a bunch of noise coming from Rico, Charlie, and Jackie's room. I knocked on the door, and Rico opened it.

"Ah, hello John. We're all playing video games right now, want to join?" He opened the door so I could walk in, and I saw Charlie, the Basham brothers, Mark Jindrak, Lumpy/Kurt Angle, and Rene Dupree, I didn't like him either, but I decided to join the game. When I walked in I also saw the little girl who I'd seen earlier with Orton. It was funny, she didn't look anything like him. I plopped down on the floor and started kicking some major bootay on the PS2! Around 2:00 A.M. I decided to head back to my room, cuz the guys were beginning to clear out, and Rico gives me the creeps! I got up, said my goodbyes, and walked towards the door.

            "Oh, John, could you possibly drop Sydney off at her room. I really need to get my nightly facemask on, if I don't, my face looks like crap! She's in room 516, next to Flair, Orton, and Dave. Thanks, you're a doll."

Since I didn't have a choice, I took the little girl with me.

            "So, is your daddy Randy Orton?" I asked her

She took a little time to answer, "No, He's my uncle. I have a daddy, but, mommy says he's not around. He would be if he knew, that's what mommy said."

            "Knew what, um, Sydney?"

"I don't know. Mommy never told me." She answered sadly. She looked up and realized who I was. "Wow, you're John Cena. Me and Mommy watch you on the TV! I bought mommy your shirt for her birthday. I think you're her favorite wrestler, she says that she's your BIGGEST fan!"

            "Oh, she is. What's your mom's name? I'll give her an autograph."

"Um, her name is mommy, duh!"

"Ok, I'll just have to meet her myself. Hey, Sydney, can you do this?" I put my hand in front of my face and did the whole, "You can't see ME" thing. She laughed, and copied me. I just chuckled. Cute kid, pretty cute kid. Too bad she had Orton as an example.

Ashley's POV:

            Whoa, Jackie and I were trashed. Her more than me! I had a great time, drinkin' and dancing! We caught a taxi at 1:20, and got back to the hotel at 1:25 and both jumped into the pool. Yea, not a smart thing to do. We were a mess. Charlie was wandering around the hotel, and came and got Jackie. He looked very amused when he saw her drunk and soaked. Couldn't stop laughing! I managed to make it to the elevator, and after much thought, pushed level 5. I got off the elevator and stumbled down the hall to my room. Got to the room, slid the key through, and crashed on the bed. Dave must have heard me, because he came and checked on me.

            "Ash, you dead or just drunk?"

"Well, drunk right now, but I'll want to be dead tomorrow when I get the hangover! So what did you do all night long?"

            "Well, my ex-wife called. Said that she wants full custody of the kids. I got pretty mad."

"Dave, we're not that serious of a couple, right? We're more like friends with benefits, that's cool right?

            "Works for me. I don't need a serious relationship right now. Been recently burned."

"Ok, that's cool. Well I'm gonna go take a shower. Hey, where is Syd? It's like 2 A.M."

            "Rico called and said that she was on the way. Go take your shower. I'll wait for her."

I walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. I heard a knock on the door. Must be Syd. Dave can handle it, I need to relax!"

John's POV:

            Got Sydney back to her room at 2:05, I was surprised to see who answered the door.

"Hey Syd, did ya have a fun time? What the hell? Cena, what are you doing here?" Dave said.

            "I'm just dropping Sydney off. She wants me to give her mom an autograph. Got a problem with that?" I noticed Sydney slide past the huge Dave and run and get a piece of paper. "Here Mr. Cena, sign this. Mommy's in the shower."

"Ok, _'to Sydney's mom, Hope to meet you son. John Cena' _ There ya go. Sydney give that to you mother. It was fun hangin out wit ya kid. We'll do it again. Nice to meet you Dave Batista. C-ya round the ring."

            "Yea punk, you'll see me. Count on it." Was Batista's reply and then he slammed the door in my face. Wow, he was a big scary dude, but John Cena isn't scared of big dudes. I'm the one who beat Big Show. I walked away promising myself to make a nice free style, to welcome my new buddies, Evolution

Dave's POV:

            Man, Ashley isn't gonna be happy when she finds out who Syd was with, her dad. I'm gonna have to do everything in my power to make sure Cena never figures out who Ashley really is.  "Hey Ash, I'm gonna go see where Flair and Randy are, we got to discuss a few things. Be back later babe."

            "Ok." Was the response that I got from Ashley. I left her room and went to go tell Randy and Ric about the new "Cena" situation.


	7. Worst Hangover Ever

A/N: Might take a little while. Working 30 hrs and have tennis practice. I'm gonna try to get more chapters up tho. Don't own wrestlers, own Ashley and Sydney

Worst Hangover Ever:

I got woken up by Sydney. She was excitedly pulling on my arm.

"Mommy, Mommy, get up lazy bones! I got to tell you who I saw last night!"

I rolled over and sat up.

            "Ok, who did you see last night Syd, not too loud, mommy has a headache."

"I got you an autograph mommy! Look, Mr. Cena signed it! I got to see him yesterday. He came to Rico's to play video games."

My heart literally skipped a few beats when she gave me the piece of paper that John had signed. 'Hope to meet you soon?' Oh God, what if he knows it's me? No, I look completely different, I'm Blonde now, and skinnier. Wonder what Dave said to him. He knows the whole story.

            "Mommy, look what he taught me!" she put her hand in front of her face and did the "You Can't See Me!"

"Oh, ok honey. Thanks for thinking of me. Glad you had a good time.

            "Mommy, He asked me if Randy was my daddy. Hehe, I told him that my daddy wasn't around. I like Mr. Cena! He wants to meet you!"

"Ok, maybe some other time. Why don't you go see what Grandpa Flair is up to. I need to talk to Uncle Randy and Uncle Bat."

            "Otay, mommy, are you and Uncle Bat going out?"

"Well, we are, kind of. Nothing serious. Now go on."

I laughed as I watched her run to the patio, jumping on Ric's lap. I slowly got up, whoa, major headache. I stumbled over to the adjoining door and went to talk to Randy and Dave. We had to do some major talking.

            "Well good morning sunshine? How was your night! Looks like you and Jackie had some fun." Randy commented as I walked in.

"You don't look so hot yourself Orton, and yes, we did have fun. So, Lets talk. Sydney just informed me that she met John Cena. NOT A GOOD THING!" I yelled.

            "Whoa, lets keep the yelling to a dull roar. I have a tiny hangover."

"Ash, I'm sorry. I gave him a warning. That man is cocky. Maybe he just doesn't like me, I don't know." Dave said.

            "I'm sure you did, thanks Dave. Yea, he was cocky. That's what I liked about him, back then. Randy, Dave, what's the plan?"

            Randy finally spoke again, "Well, we have a little bit of a plan. You don't really look the same, now that you're a blonde, and the boobs are bigger." He cracked up at that last bit.

"Orton, you try having a baby and breastfeeding. See if your boobs don't swell up."

            "I'll take your word on it. Well, since you don't look like the 16-year-old Ashley, maybe Cena won't recognize you. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, just don't go around advertising who you are. If he does give you or Sydney a problem, Evolution will handle it. Ok?"

"Yea, I guess. Works for me."

            "We have another question for ya Ash. How would you like to be our valet? You know, be the 'hott chick' with Evolution."

"Um, ok. What do I have to do?

            Dave answered that question, "You have to look hott, which wont be hard for you, and be ringside for our matches. You'll also be in a few promos, and possibly interfere in a few matches. Nothing big."

"I wouldn't be a 'wrestler' though, right? I'm not a strong chica. Sydney even beats me when we play wrestle!"

            "No, no wrestling. Evolution has its reputation to uphold." Randy smirked. "Now we have to take you shopping for some outfits."

"Boys, I think I know how to shop."

            "Well, actually, I just wanted to come and watch. Randy wants to go meet some girls. Flair will watch Sydney. Lets go!"

"Ok." I walked outside and let Ric know where we were going, and told him to watch out for Cena.

            Dave drove us to the local mall. The show was at 9, and it was 12:30, so I had time and money to burn. Those boys are pretty rich! I led the way through the mall and went straight to Express. I love that store.

"Ok boys, start picking out clothes. I'm a size 5/6 in jeans, and a medium in tops, gotta have some room for the boobs!"

I ran over to a clothes rack and grabbed a cute pair of jeans, and a halter top. Tried them on, and they fit perfect. I walked out and showed Dave and Randy. They just gave me the thumbs up sign. Boys, they are so funny. I grabbed the clothes that they had picked out and went to try them on. I didn't show them all of them, but I found myself laughing when they were trying to look inside. When we left that store two hours later, I had spent a cool $475.60. That's pretty good for two hours!

Our next stop was the food court. We were all hungry, and Dave and Randy were getting bored. After eating, I headed towards Claire's. I wanted to get my ears pierced some more. Walked out with three new piercings, which didn't hurt too badly. Next I walked into Victoria's Secret. I realized that Randy and Dave were still at the entrance. I ran back and got them, "Whats wrong, you two scared of bras and panties? Or just the girls?"

"Hey, hey, hey, we were just watching."

I dragged them in, and quickly got some new bras and undies. Only spent $168 there. We left the mall around 5oclock and headed back to the hotel to get ready.

Sydney greeted me at the entrance to the hotel.

            "Hi mommy! Have fun? Me, Pinky, and Grandpa Flair were playing hide n seek! I'm seeking!"

"Hey sweetie! Really? Well you go find that old man and puppy. Come back up to the room when you're done. Mommy's got to go get ready for the show. Love you!"

            "Love you too mommy!"

I walked up to the rooms with Dave and Randy.

"Ok, Dave can come in, but Randy, you're on your own for now! I'll be ready in a few."

            "Fine, I'll just go and play with Syd and Flair. Be back in a few."

Dave and I walked into the room and both crashed onto the bed.

"Man, shopping is tiring. I don't know how you girls do it. I'm wiped out."

            "Aww, too tired to have a little bit of fun?"

"Nope!" Dave said with a big grin. We made out for a few minutes, and then I realized that I needed to get ready.

            "Dave, what should I wear?"

"Well, how bout a pair of jeans, and your evolution belly t-shirt. You'll look hott in anything!"

            "Thanks, good idea baby! Be right back. Gotta change!

SmackDown

We arrived at the arena at 7:30, and headed to the Evolution dressing room. Sydney had Pinky with her, and an assortment of coloring books and toys. I was already dressed and made up, so I decided to color with Sydney.

            "Ashley, it's almost time. Oh, Randy's match is against John Cena."

John? Oh no, they were going to hurt him. I could tell. I still love the man, just not in the same way. Even if I tried I couldn't stop them. Randy hated John, and Dave was starting to hate him. Flair was staying in the back with Sydney. What the heck?! I was ready to go and excited and nervous, until Dave pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Ready baby? It's time for you to go watch Randy beat up John, even if he loses in the end!" With that, we walked out together to the ramp enterance, waiting for John to stop the trash talking about Evolution.


	8. The Match

A/N: Own Sydney & Ashley, that's it. Enjoy folks

The Match:

The Evolution music cut John off in mid sentence and in we walked. It was a pretty cool feeling. I heard our names announced, "Now entering the ring, the Intercontinental Champion, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton accompanied by Batista and Sugar."

            Sugar? What the hell kind of name is Sugar? Well, they tried to come up with something. It's better than Ashley, John would've been able to put two and two together. Whatever, I'm just here to look pretty!

I watched as Randy entered the ring and handed his title to the ref. This was going to be interesting! The bell sounded and both men flew at each other. Now I know that this is all scripted, but I still jumped every time Randy got hit. It just looks rough and painful. I tried not to react when John got hit, but it wasn't working well.

            I didn't know what to do, so basically I just cheered for Randy. Gosh, John was really looking good. Much better in person than on TV. I wonder who he is dating now? I wish it was me.

            I got jerked out of my thoughts when Dave suddenly jumped in the ring to join in on the beating. When they were finished, John had a bloody lip and a cut under his eye. The blood was definitely unscripted and I felt bad for him. The ref regained control of the match, and threw Dave out. I watched as he walked out of the ring, turning around and winking at me.

            I suddenly felt very alone, and kind of intimidated. I watched as the match turned in John's favor, which was in the script. I already knew Randy was losing, but I had a feeling that John was going to improvise a little bit. I felt my heart skip a beat when john pulled out his knucks. I gave him those a while back! John repeatedly punched Randy in the face, until his nose was covered in blood. This wasn't good.

            John suddenly turned so that he was facing me. I felt my heart jump into my throat. Oh crap! I think I'm gonna get hurt. He started walking towards me, and then pulled me into the ring.

            "Hey, Sugar, or whatever those goons are calling you, look at your buddy Randy. He can't even get up! What ya think of that you little Evolution slut!?"

I felt my blood boil. I would not be called a slut. I balled up my fist, and slugged John as hard as I could. "You Bastard!" I screamed.

            I got down and checked on Randy. He was fine. I felt John pick me up and I prepared myself for the impact. To my surprise, it was him who got hit. Randy had gotten up, and was able to get to John before he got to me. I quickly moved over by the turnbuckle. That was a stupid choice on my part. The last thing that I remembered was John going after Randy, but Randy countering, and John ended up hitting me, knocking me out. I was out for the rest of the match.

Randy's POV:

            I was going to kill him. I let Cena pin me, like scripted, and ran over to Ashley and checked on her. She was out cold. That whack job was gonna pay. I got out of the ring, and carried Ashley with me, hoping that Sydney wasn't watching this.

John's POV:

            Oh my God, I screwed up big time. I just hit a girl, a pretty one at that. That hit was meant for Orton. I hope that she is alright. I quickly did my last closing Evolution diss and ran out of the ring. I had to see if she was alright.

I paused when I thought back to Orton's reaction. Had he called her Ashley? Could it have been The Ashley, my Ashley? No, didn't even look like her. Well, maybe it did. Man, maybe I just was hoping that it was her. I turned the corner and ran smack dab into little Sydney.

            "You hurt my mommy, you aren't cool Mr. Cena, and I don't like you any more." She gave me a swift kick in the shin and ran off towards Evolution's dressing room. I followed her, and gulped as I knocked on the door. None other than Dave Batista answered it. Man, this was going to hurt.

            "Is she ok? I didn't mean it, Randy was supposed to get hit, not the girl…"

I got cut off in mid sentence, (which was happening a lot today), by Dave's huge fist. Next thing I knew, I was lying in the middle of hallway with Batista beating the snot out of me. Orton joined in with a few kicks. Luckily for me, Ric Flair stopped both of them, but he then gave me a kick to the gut, which I think broke a few ribs. They left me lying there, on the cold floor and slammed the door on my foot. OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            I woke up in the dressing room with a pack of ice on my head. Dave was sitting next to me and Randy and Flair were both looking at me with worry in their eyes.  Sydney was in between them, crying.

            "You all look like you're ready for a funeral. I'm fine, just a little bump. Syd, come here, gimme a hug."

She sniffled and jumped into my lap. "Mommy, I saw HIM in the hall. I kicked him good!" When she said that, we all burst out laughing. It put a funny end to a bad day.

Next Day

            John's POV:

I woke up in my bed, bruised and battered. Man, I got the beat down. I tried to get up but my sore ribs prevented any movement. The trainer said that the were just severely bruised, just enough to make them fell broken, without them actually being broke. My foot was sprained, and my shin had a bruise from where Sydney had kicked me.

            So "Sugar" is her mom. They do look a little alike. I had to struggle out of bed when I heard a knock on the door. Oh God, please don't let it be Batista or Orton. I gulped as I opened to the door, only to find Sydney standing there.

            "Hey there Kid! What brings you here? Going to kick me again?" I braced myself, cause for a little girl, she kicked hard!

"Nope, mommy says that I have to poligize, so I'm sorry that I kicked you Mr. Cena. Gee, what happened to your tummy? It's all bandaged up!"

            "Well, I got hurt during my match. Nothing major. Thanks for the apology."

"Ok, bye!" and I watched as Sydney scrambled down the hall.  Hehe, kids are so cute. Kind of wish that I had one myself.

            "Whoa dude, you're up." Said my roommate Rob Van Dam, "You sure got the beat down. I could've done worse." Rob didn't like me much, and unfortunately we were roomies for this stop. "So was that your daughter. She looks a lot like you. Brown hair and has the same eyes and mouth as you."

            "My daughter? Whoa, what ya been smoking dawg? I broke up with my girlfriend five years ago. Remember?"

"Actually, I remember that you were dumped by her. And yea, that little girl looks just like you. Ya might want to call up one of your frequent hoochies and see if any of them have kids. You should find out how old she is, so you know which one to call. Hahaha" Rob walked in the room laughing, and shut the door on me. I did not like rooming with him. I walked down the hall, looking for Sydney. My whole body was killing me.

            I found her in the hall playing with a puppy.

"Hey, Sydney! What's up? Is that your puppy?"

            "Yea, her name is Pinky. What do you want?" she stared at me coldly. She certainly did have Orton's stare down pat.

"Well, I wanted to ask you some questions. How old are you?"

"I'm five years old, my birthday is (A/N: sorry if I'm wrong on the nine month thing, I tried!) December 23rd."

            "Sydney, do you know your mom's birthday?"

"Um, it's…March 22nd."

 "Sydney, do you know your dad's name?"

"I think that mommy said it was John. Why you ask?"

            "No reason. I was just wondering. Nice talking to you."

All of a sudden, I got this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Ashley's birthday was March 22nd, we slept together, and three weeks later, she dumped me. She broke it off with me because she was pregnant! Ashley had said that she had to tell me something, but I never found out what.  Rob was right, Sydney was my daughter! Oh God, that means that who I hit in the ring wasn't "Sugar," it was Ashley! Man, I can't believe it. After all these years, and I couldn't figure out who she was!

            I quickly turned away when I saw Ashley walk out of her room, and grab Sydney by the hand and Pinky by the leash, and walk down the hall, towards the elevator. Why didn't she tell me? I buried my face in my hands and sank to the floor. What am I going to do now?

A/N: Wheew, finally got that off my chest! John knows about Sydney, whats gonna happen next? Ideas welcomed! Peace!


	9. The Truth Hits Home

A/N: Own Ashley and Sydney, don't own any wrestlers.  Bad day at work, feel like killing off someone! Just kidding! It is a little violent though, sorry!

Reality Hits Home:

John's POV:

            I have been off of SmackDown for two weeks, due to the sprained foot and bruised ribs. Usually, I'd hate being away for so long, but it was kind of nice to be able to relax and let the father thing set in. I still couldn't believe that Ashley would keep that from me? What was she thinking?  I've missed five years of my daughter's life, and didn't even know it. I guess that why Orton wouldn't let me see Ashley when SmackDown was in St. Louis four years ago. I had gotten his address and went to his house, I wanted to try to get Ashley back. He opened the door, and wouldn't even let me in. I doubt he even told her that I showed up.  That asshole. Anyway, that's all in the past now. It was now time to think about my plans for the present. Should I confront Ashley about it? Maybe I should wait for her to tell me, I'll just put her on a guilt trip. I could confront Orton, but I really don't need another group beat down. Guess I'll just play it by ear, even though I would like to get back together with Ashley, I still love the girl. In the meantime, I'm also going to try to hang out with Sydney as much as possible. She's a pretty neat kid, haha, and she's mine!

Ashley's POV:

            I haven't seen John in two weeks. I heard that he was home due to his injuries. Dave and I had broken it off. He and his wife were trying to work things out, which was awesome, I decided that I wanted to try to get John back, and we both felt that we were better as friends. Plus, I was pretty ticked at what Randy and Dave did to John. After my little "debut" with Evolution, I had gotten a call from Vince McMahon. He asked me if I would like to become a permanent fixture on SmackDown. He said that he liked the "raw emotion" that I brought out the men. I accepted, and told him that I'd rather be called Ashley than Sugar. Like that, I was on SmackDown. I wasn't a wrestler, I was just a bonafide distraction. I wasn't too happy when I found out that the writers wanted the Evolution/Cena feud to escalate. When John returned, he and Randy were eventually going to be  in a "Hell in the Cell" match. At least it would be a fair fight this time. No outside help from Dave this time. Sydney was enjoying her time on the road. She hung out with Rico a lot. Jackie and I had hung out a few times. I filled her in on my situation with John. She told me that she thought Sydney looked a lot like him. Randy and Stacy had finally started dating. I had been waiting for that for a few years now! Stacy thought that I should tell John the truth about Sydney. Said that I had been waiting for the perfect moment for too long, and now was as good as any time to tell him, before he figured it out on his own.

            Our next stop was in Atlanta Georgia.  After we had checked into the hotel, I decided to find out what room John was in. It was time for the truth to come out. He was in room 318, which was just down the hall from my room. I went back to my room, and changed my clothes. Nothing special, but nothing scrubby. I wanted him to want me back, even though I had kept a huge secret from him. I also changed Sydney into some decent clothes. She was coming along too, kind of like my security blanket.

            We left our room, and walked down the hall to John's room. My heart was racing, and I seriously thought that I was going to have a heart attack. When we got to room 318, I gulped and then knocked on the door. To my surprise, Mark Jindrak answered the door.

            "Hi, is John here?"

"Uh, no. He went to the gym to work out."

            "Ok, thanks! Come on Sydney. Thank you!" I grabbed Syd by the hand, and we walked to the elevator. We got off, and walked through the lobby of the hotel towards the gym. When we turned down the dark hallway, I ran smack dab into a big sweaty man.

"You better watch where you're goin sweetheart. You might just bump into some trouble."

I instantly began to feel uncomfortable, and began to back away, but was stopped when the man grabbed me by my arm.

"Now where do you think you're going? You and me, we're gonna have some fun!" I realized that the man was the guy who played Booker T. I had heard that he was trouble.

"Don't worry, I just want you. Not the little girl. She can watch if she wants." He evilly chuckled.

            "Let go of me, you bastard." I yelled. "Sydney, go get Mr. Cena!" I managed to say as Booker started to pull me down the hall. My poor baby, she looked so scared. She bolted off towards the gym screaming. I could tell that Booker was a little distracted by her, so I made my move. I swung my free arm at him, and then kicked him with all my might. It wasn't too effective though. All I managed to do was get him mad. He threw me on the ground, like a rag doll. He then started kicking me. God did it hurt! I thought that he was going to kill me when suddenly he pinned me under him.

            "I'm gonna kill you bitch!"

No, this was not happening to me. I kept trying to fight him, but it wasn't working well. I finally gave in, after he punched me a few times, and gave me a bloody lip. He started to work on my jeans, but suddenly got pulled off by two people. I looked up and saw John and Randy beating the bloody hell out of Booker. I then blacked out.

John's POV:

            I was working out in the hotel's gym. Orton and Flair were in there, but they didn't bother me. We were all too busy pumpin the iron to care about each other. I was in the middle of my rep, when a screaming Sydney came bursting through the door.

            "Help, he has mommy, he has her. He's gonna hurt her. Mr. John, Uncle Randy, HELP!!" she screamed.

Randy, Flair, and me ran over to Sydney. Ric grabbed her in his arms, while Randy and I tried to get the info from her.

            "Who has Ashley?" Randy yelled, oblivious to my presence.

"The big black man, who says, 'Can you dig it suckas?' He has her, down the hall. She told me to go get Mr. Cena." Sydney started crying as Ric cradled her in his arms. Randy and I tore through the door, down the hall. We got halfway there, and could hear Ashley screaming. If he hurts her, I swear to God that I will kill him, bring him back to life, and kill him again. We turned the corner, and saw him on top of her, trying to undo her jeans. Randy and I both flew at him, pinning him on the ground. The fists were now flying, and the bastard didn't stand a chance. After we had knocked him out, I went to check on Ashley. She had a bloody lip, and the side of her face was already starting to swell up.

            "Ashley, its John, can you hear me? Randy, she ain't responding."

He quickly left Book, and came over by Ashley.

"Is she breathing man?" he asked me.

            "Yea, I think she passed out. She's bleeding a lot dude, we gotta get her to a hospital."

I scooped Ashley up in my arms, and carried her threw the lobby, and out to my car, leaving Booker lying in the hall, a bloody mess. I can't believe that no one heard her screaming! Randy went back to the gym and told Flair to take Sydney back to the room. He then ran to catch up with me.  We sped off to the hospital, Randy was now holding on to Ashley, using his shirt to try to stop the bleeding. Halfway there, she began to wake up.

            "Where am I? Is Syd ok?"

"Hush, she's fine, but you're not. Don't worry, John and I are here now, we'll take care of you." Randy said to her

            "John? John's here? Randy, tell him I'm sorry, I still love him."

"Ashley, I'm right here. I still love you two!"

I'm not sure if she heard me, because she passed out again. That just made me drive faster.

"Slow down man, you're going to get us all killed." Randy said.

            We arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. Ashley was taking to get checked out right away, and I went with her, while Randy filled out the paper work. The doctors made me go back out in the waiting room, while they ran some tests on her. I went and sat next to Orton. We both broke down and started crying. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to her. Poor Sydney, she had to watch as her mom was getting harassed.

Orton finally looked at me and said, "This doesn't mean that we're friends Cena. I just don't hate you any more."

"Same here Orton, same here. Why didn't she tell me?"

            "She had her reasons. I'll let her tell you."

            The doctor came out to see us to fill us in on Ashley's condition.

"Miss West was pretty beaten up. Nothing too major though. We x-rayed her, and she has one broken rib, and we had to close up her lip, not with stitches though, we used the liquid kind. We believe that she passed out due to the stress. I would like to keep her over night. Just to make sure that there is no internal bleeding. She should be fine in a few weeks. The only problem, is that due to the repeated kicking to her stomach, she may never be able to have children. It's just a possibility, but only time will tell.  One of you can go back and see her, she's awake now. I let Randy go first.

Ashley's POV:

            I woke up in the hospital. Damn, I guess it wasn't a bad dream. I took a sharp breath when I tried to move. That bastard had broken my rib. I wonder how Sydney is. I hope she isn't scarred for life. I tried to smile when I saw Randy enter the room, but my lip hurt too much.

"Hey Orton, what's up?"

            "Ash, I'm sorry I wasn't there, I should've been there to protect you. No one messes with my baby sister and gets away with it."

"Randy, its ok. I remember seeing you and John beat the shit out of him. Oh man, John knows doesn't he?"

            "I think he figured it out Ash. I called Stacy, she's worried sick about you. I convinced her not to fly out here though. Jackie, Rico, and Charlie are on their way, and Ric is at the hotel with a very shaken up Sydney."

"Oh man, I should call her. Hand me the phone."

He handed me the phone and I called Sydney. " Hey sweetie! Yea, I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. I gotta go, love you too!"

Randy, I need to see John, can you go out and get him?"

            "No problem." He bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, be extra careful to not hurt my bruised cheek.

I took a deep breath, and waited for John to come in.


	10. Restarting the Fire

A/N: I told y'all I was in a bad mood! ;0. It's all uphill from here!!! Ya know who I own, and who I don't. Enjoy!

Restarting the Fire:

John's POV:

            I walked into Ashley's hospital room, and saw her lying on the bed. She looked so small, hurt, and helpless. Book was gonna have to pay, big time. She turned towards me and began to talk.

            "John, sit down. We have to talk." I took a seat, and she continued.

"So how have you been? You're looking good!"

"I'm fine Ashley. Now what do we have to talk about?"

            "Ok. You remember when I broke up with you five years ago? Well, it was because I was pregnant. Yea, Sydney is all yours! Fine time to tell you, right?"

"Well, Ash, I kind of figured it out a few weeks ago. I wasn't gonna be sure until you told me though. Why would you break up with me because of that?"

            "John, I was scared. I was only 16 years old. I thought that you would be mad. I was going to tell you, but then you told me about SmackDown, and I changed my mind. You didn't need to deal with a pregnant teenager and a baby in your life. Back then I thought that I was doing you a favor. It took me four years to realize that I had made a mistake. I lied, I never ever stopped loving you. I just didn't want to mess up your life, and have you regret me, or Sydney. I was kind of upset that you never even tried to find me. I began to think that you never loved me to begin with. Please don't be too angry with me, I'm sorry."

            "Ashley, you should've known me better than that. A baby wouldn't have ruined my career. I loved you, I wanted to marry you and start a family with you. You have no idea how much you hurt me. I wouldn't have been mad about the baby. Probably would've been happy. I missed out on five years of my daughter's life. I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed. You know that I would never leave you, or abandon you. Did you think that I was some jerk that would get his girlfriend pregnant, and then leave her for the next piece of ass that presented itself?"

"I didn't know any better John. I was only sixteen. I was scared, I felt like I didn't have anyone. My parents had just died, and I thought that you would find someone better than me."

            "Well, I didn't, there's no one better than you. I did try to find you. A year when SmackDown was in St. Louis, I got Orton's address and showed up at the house. He wouldn't even let me see you. I told him to tell you that I stopped by, but I knew he wouldn't."

            "You did? Why would Randy do that? He's the one who wanted me to tell you all along. Once again, I'm sorry. You can see Sydney anytime you want. I wouldn't blame you if ya never spoke to me again. I deserve it."

            "Well, you do deserve something, that's for sure." I grinned as I leaned down and kissed her.

"Ouch, sorry John, my lip is sort of busted. So what does that mean?"

            " Sorry! It means that I love you. I never stopped loving you either. So what do you say Ashley, let's start over. We can be a family."

"John, are you serious? Just like that?"

I then got down on my knee, "Ashley Anne West, will you marry me?"

Ashley's POV:

            OMG, John just asked me to marry him! I can't believe it, I've wanted this for so long!

"Yes John, I'll marry you! That is if you want to marry someone who probably can't ever have another baby." I answered sadly.

            "Well, duh! Of course I'll still marry you! We already got one, and the doc said that it was a possibility. We'll just have to keep at it until something happens!"

"John Cena, is sex all you think about?"

            "I've been thinking about your 16th birthday for five years now, what do you think Ashley?!"

"I think that I want out of this hospital bed right now!"                

"That can be arranged Miss West," the doctor said as he walked into the room, "Your tests came back fine, and you don't seem to be showing any signs of internal injury or bleeding. Your free to go home."

 We both smiled and John went to tell Randy, as I changed into my clothes. I just hoped that this wasn't all a dream!

Back at the hotel

       We got back to the hotel at 3 A.M. Randy was truly happy for John and me. He knew that it was meant to be, even if John wasn't his favorite person. He walked with us back up to our rooms.  John decided to be nice, and carried me. Truth be told, it hurt my ribs more, but hey, I was a toughy, and it was a nice gesture!

  "Should Syd stay in my room tonight? I don't want her more scarred than she already is!" Randy said winking at me.

"Randy, I have a broken rib. John's gonna have to keep it in his pants for a few weeks!"

"Ash, that is too much information. I mean, I know we're family, but still, yuck!"

"Suck it up Orton, everyone in the locker room knows about your love life!" John added.

We walked into my room, and I found Sydney sleeping on my bed. Ric was lying next to her, starting to dose off.

  "Hey babydoll! You alright? Looks painful. Don't worry, Booker has been removed from the roster. Mr. McMahon was furious when he found out. He kicked Booker's ass himself!"

"That's awesome. Thanks for watching Sydney Ric. We can take it from here! Oh, by the way, Ric this is my fiancé, John Cena."

"Oh, you two moved fast! Congratulations. Cena, If you hurt her, you'll have Evolution to deal with, and you know what our beatings feel like already!" Ric said as he smacked John in the arm. "I'll leave you guys alone. Good Night!"

"Night" we both said in unison.

"Mommy? Is that you?" I heard Sydney say. We must have woken her up.

"Yea baby, its me. Come here, I want you to meet someone!" She got out of bed and saw John standing with his arm protectively around me. He hadn't let go of me since we left the hospital.

"Mommy, why's Mr. Cena here?"

"Well, Mr. Cena is here because he's your daddy"

She immediately started jumping up and down. "I knew it, I knew it! I do have a daddy!"

"Come here kid!" John said as he bent down to pick her up in a great bear hug. "Yea, I'm your daddy. Hey Ash, I'm a daddy!" He said proudly.

I sat down on the bed, and fell asleep listening to Sydney ramble on to John about everything in her life that she remembered.  I woke up when I felt John pick me up and lay me under the covers. Good night baby! I love you. He took off his shirt (A/N: My aint that a pretty picture!) and crawled into bed next to me. I chuckled as Sydney crawled in-between us and John put his arm around both of his "Girls."

Yup, this was the start of a new beginning. Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing.

A/N: Awww, isn't that precious? More to come! Hope y'all liked this chapter! I might even be nice, and not pull John and Ashley apart! hehehehe


	11. On the Road Again

A/N: Having some serious writer's block. Sorry if this chapter sucks! Y'all know who I own and who I don't.

On the Road Again:

Orlando, FL

Ashley's POV:

            The past few weeks had gone by at a lighting speed. Everyone was very happy for John and I, although a few thought we were moving way too fast. Only two people weren't too thrilled about our engagement, Rene Dupree and Dawn Marie. I knew that Dawn was jealous, but I wasn't sure why Dupree cared. I didn't really care either! My ribs were healing up quickly, and my face wasn't a mess any more. The cut on my lip was barely noticeable, and my face wasn't swollen.

            John's birthday was in one day, April 23rd, and I was able to plan something special for him. Randy and Stacy had agreed to watch Sydney for the rest of the week. Yea, Stacy had gotten herself transferred to SmackDown, and was now the new girl on Evolution. She was also Randy's onscreen girlfriend, which worked out really well, since they were seriously dating. The writers got wind of John and me, and worked it to their advantage. They were going to have John propose down the road, and eventually have an onscreen marriage, which would be a double wedding with Jackie and Charlie. I was so happy for Jackie, Charlie had really proposed to Jackie, just last night! She was bubblier than ever! Rico had taken charge of his new role as the "official wedding planner," of the WWE. John and Charlie did not like the idea of Rico trying to get his measurements, but Jackie and I thought that it was hilarious!

            Tonight was going to be a tough match for John. He was up against the Undertaker. Now, in real life, Mark is a gentle giant, but in his stage getup, he is scary as hell! John was in store for quite a beating, and even acting can take its tole on your body! Tonight was also my return to the side of the ring. I guess I had become liked by the fans for some reason, and had been missed for the past few weeks! I had to wear this slitted, really, really low cut top, and low-rise jeans, that had slits in the back pockets!. Everything was just so, low!

"John, I feel like a hooch. It barely covers any of me, why should I even bother to wear it?"

            "Hey, I like the sound of that! You look great babe, don't worry about it! Just don't let those things fall out!" John said pointing to my boobs! "Now, I wouldn't mind that either, but only I get to look at those! It's another one of the many bonuses!"

"You are a PERV John! Now only good little boys get their birthday presents, so I'd shape up if I were you!"

            "Aww, come on baby, I'm being good!" he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

 Somehow we ended up on the locker room floor, only to be interrupted by a backstage worker.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I knocked, but didn't get a response! Sorry if I'm interrupting!" he gasped as he surveyed the situation, and saw John's hand still up my shirt. "It's time for you guys to shoot your promo. I'll be back in a few minutes. Ya better get ready." He quickly fled the room, leaving right before John and I burst out laughing.

            "That poor guy! How did we end up on the floor John?"

"He defiantly got quite a show! I don't know, but this floor is really cold on your back."

I looked and saw that John was shirtless, and I was almost shirtless.

"Yea baby, it is really cold. Come on, we gotta clean up!" John quickly got up, and pulled me up with him. I ran over to the mirror, and fixed my hair and applied some more lipstick.  John was digging through his bag looking for his shirt.

"Ash, I can't find my shirt! Have you seen it?"

            "No, I haven't. Oh, wait. It's back at the hotel. Just go shirtless, ya look hotter that way!" I smirked. "Come on honey, we gotta go."

John suddenly got a grin on his face, and ran over to me.

"How's your rib?"

            "It's feeling fine. Better than new!" Which was honestly the truth."

"That's good!"

            "Mommy, daddy! Guess what!?"

"What Syd?" John and I said in unison.

            "I taught Pinky how to play dead. Watch! Pinky, come here!" Pinky came running in the room, and stopped next to Sydney. That dog had been growing!

            "Pinky, die!" Syd said. Simultaneously Pinky rolled onto her back, and didn't move.

"Wow, you did a good job Syd!" I said, impressed with my daughter's training ability.

            "That's awesome Syd! Keep up the good work!" John said.

"Sweetie, me and daddy have to go to work now. If you watch, remember that it's all pretend, and daddy isn't really hurt, ok?"

            "Otay, Uncle Randy and Aunt Tacy are coming to color with me and Pinky."

"That's great honey. Now give us a kiss and hug!" I said. She came over and gave us each a kiss on the cheek, and a great big hug.

"You look pretty mommy!"

            "Thanks Syd, bye for now!" I turned around, and started to walk out the door, when John suddenly picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder.  Sydney just sat there giggling.

"Sydney, tell daddy to put me down!" I yelled.

            "Sorry mommy, I think its funny! Hehe!"

"See, she's on my side now! Muwhahaha!" John laughed as he ran out the door with me still on his shoulder.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, if you drop me I will kick your ass!" I screamed.

            "Come on baby, don't you trust me?"

"I'm still trying to decide on that!" Right after I said that, John abruptly stopped running, and tossed me into the air. I was bracing myself for my unpleasant fall to the ground, but was caught a few inches before I hit it.

            "Do ya trust me now?"

"Yea, just don't ever do that AGAIN!" I couldn't pretend to be mad any longer, and finally cracked a smile. John started grinning and gently scooped me up in his arms, and carried me the rest of the way.

            We did our promo, and had a few minutes to rest before Johns match. We were just chillin by the enterance, talking to Mark before the match.

"I think that it's great that you two are back together after five years. Something's are meant to be, like Sara and me. Congrats you two.

"Thanks Mark! You guys are welcome to come to the wedding. We'll let ya know when we set the date!"

            "Sounds like a plan! Cena, time for your enterance."

John and I walked down the ramp and were cheered by hundreds of fans. He jumped up on the apron, and held the rope so I could enter the ring. We walked to the center, and listend as the fans yelled, "Kiss her, Kiss her!" I leaned into John, and we shared a passionate kiss in front of the whole arena. Everyone cheered for us, but fell silent and started cheering again when Mark's music began. I held onto John, because truth be told, I really did get creeped out by his enterance.  Mark slowly made his way into the ring, and glared at both of us. I gave John one last kiss, and exited the ring, glaring back at Mark. The bell sounded, and they were off.

            I watched as the match went along as planned, but got a little worried when I saw that both Mark and John were bleeding. They must have messed up. Mark's cut looked pretty big, slicing across his tattooed arm. John already had a bandaged on his arm. He cut it some how when he was lifting weights today. I noticed the gash right above the bandage. That was gonna hurt for a little while. Mark was able to get the pin on John, and the match was over. I dashed into the ring, by John's side and helped him up. We received one last glare from Mark, and then followed him up the ramp, and into the back.

"Sorry John, didn't mean to make ya bleed."

"No prob Mark, how's your arm. It looks a lot worse than mine."

"Eh, it's ok. I'm gonna go see the trainer now. See Y'all later."

"Bye Mark. Baby, is your arm really ok?"

            "No, it stings like hell!" John said. We stopped by the medics to get another bandage for John's arm, and then made our way to the locker room.

 On our way there, we ran into Rene Dupree.

"Watch it Cena" he warned.

            "Why don't you watch it, ya fake accent French man."

"John, cut it out. Let's just go. He ain't even worth the thought." We continued walking down the hall, but stopped when Rene spoke again.

            "You better listen to your little bitch Cena, she seems smarter than you'll ever be."

John turned around and charged towards Rene.

"No one calls Ashley a bitch. You are gonna pay Dupree!"

He grabbed Rene by his neck and slammed him into the wall. Rene seemed a bit shocked at first, but quickly came back to reality. They began punching, pushing, shoving, and kicking each other.

"John, stop it! You're gonna get suspended. He isn't worth it John, just stop!" I yelled. John threw one more punch at Rene, and knocked him out. He then put his arm around me, and ushered me away.


	12. Birthday Surprises!

A/N: Well, my writer's block is gone for the time being. Didn't like the Cena/Undertaker match on Smackdown. John should've won! Don't own wrestlers, but I do own Ashley and Sydney! Enjoy Y'all!

Birthday Surprises:

John's POV:

            Today is my 26th birthday! I already got my present from Syd. She got me a new pair of sneeks, I have a feeling that Ashley helped her pick them out. She also made me a picture of the four of us, Me, Ash, her, and Pinky. I could get used to this father thing! I'm still waiting to find out what Ashley has planned for tonight. I have a feeling I know what it is, or at least what I hope it is! Ashley had shipped Sydney off to Orton's for the rest of the week. So I had Ashley all to myself for, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday! Oh man, this was gonna be an awesome birthday weekend! I grabbed the remote, and flipped on the TV. There was nothing good on. I was getting really antsy waiting for Ashley to get home. I decided to go take a shower, I want to be all spiffy for my woman! I went upstairs and hopped in the shower. I turned on the radio and starting jamming in the shower to the Loyd Banks song, "On Fire." I must have had the radio on pretty loud, because I never heard Ashley enter the bathroom. I finally turned around and saw her standing there, trying not to crack up!

            "Ya like my singin baby?"

"Oh yea, really John, don't quit your day job!" I'll be in the other room. Come and find me when you're done."

I washed the shampoo out of my hair and jumped out of the shower. Time for me to have some fun!" I put a pair of pants on, and walked out of the bathroom, and went to find Ashley. We were in a suit at a hotel in Orlando. It was pretty big, but I had a feeling that I knew where she was! I walked into the bedroom, and found Ash lying under the covers.

            "Gosh Cena, you are pretty slow! Happy Birthday Baby!"

"Slow, just you wait!" I jumped onto the bed, and gave her a big kiss. Happy birthday to me! I'm not gonna go into the rest of the details, but lets just say that we both had an awesome time. I just hope that we didn't keep the people in the next room awake, if ya know what I mean!

Ashley's POV:

            Wow, that's all I got to say. I woke up the next morning with John's arm still holding me tightly. Poor baby, he must've been tired! I got up, and threw on one of his big jerseys, and went to go order some room service breakfast. Oh, wait, it's 1:30, I guess I'll order us lunch!

"John, what do you want for lunch?"

            "Ummmm"

"John, what do you want for lunch?" I asked again. That boy, he didn't want to get up. I got back on the bed, and gave him a kiss. That woke him up.

            "Hey Ashley, so, thanks for my present. I really liked it. So what do you want?" He continued kissing my neck.

"Wanted to know what you wanted for lunch, but never mind. I'm suddenly not hungry anymore!" I said, wrapping my arms around is neck.

            "That's what I thought!" John chuckled. "We got five years of this to catch up on. I'm up for it, how bout you!?"

"Whatever you want John! It's your weekend!"

            "Now I like the sound of that!"

Month Later:

            Sydney, John, and I spent the next week moving our stuff to his new place in Massachusetts. It was kind of bitter sweet for me. After all, I had been living with Randy in St. Louis for five years. While I was moving out, Stacy was moving in. Randy had proposed to Stacy a week ago. Now the writers were going to have a triple wedding. They were actually gonna have it on Pay-per-View. It was set to happen in two months. Right after the show, we were all going to have our real wedding. I was really excited!

            John's place was pretty big. Five bedrooms, three bathrooms, an office, playroom, a finished basement with a gym, an indoor pool, and a huge living room.  Sydney had already picked out her room. It had a walk in closet, which she turned into, Pinky's room. That dog had gotten huge!

            John and my room was really nice. The bathroom had a full Jacuzzi, and the walk in closet was big enough to be a whole other room. Even after we were all moved in, there were three more bedrooms to fill.  I wasn't too terribly concerned with that problem though. In eight months, we would only have two rooms left to fill up. That's right, I was pregnant! I was so excited, I guess the doctor was right, infertility was only a possibility! I hadn't told John yet. I wanted to make him wait a little longer. The only people who knew were God, Stacy, and Jackie. The dog knew too, but that didn't really count. Stacy knew because we went to the doctors together. She was also pregnant! We were both going to be mommys!

            Moving really takes a lot out of you. Maybe it was just my current "condition," but I was exhausted. I slowly walked up the stairs, and down the hall to our bedroom, and crashed. I lay there and listen to John play with Sydney in the pool. He really was a good dad. I guess I never should've worried about his reaction five years ago. I must of fell asleep, because I woke up at 2 A.M. John was lying next to me, with his arm draped over me. I got up and dashed to the bathroom. Wasn't 2 A.M. too early for morning sickness? I brushed my teeth, and changed into a tank top and some shorts and crawled back into bed. The bed, by the way, was HUGE, and really comfy. I tried to crawl back under John's arm without waking him up, but it didn't work.

"Ash, what's wrong? Are you ok? Are you sick?" he asked worriedly.

            "Hush baby, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." I said, turning my back to him, trying not to smile.

"Ok. Oh, Ash, what'd did you go to the doctor's for a week ago?"

            "Well, remember in Atlanta, the thing with Booker"

"How could I forget?"

            "Yea, well you know how the doctor said that I might not be able to ever have kids again?"

"Uh huh"

            "Well, the doctor said that it wasn't going to be a problem."

"Ok, so when can we get started?!" John said grinning.

            "Well, that's the thing. We already have!"

"Huh? What do you mean? Wait, Oh my God! Ashley, you're pregnant!"

            "Yup! In eight months, we're gonna have a baby in the house! Are you happy John?"

"Happy, I'm ecstatic! I get to be a daddy, again! Cept this time, I'll be every step of the way! I'm gonna have a son! Yes!"

            "Now what makes you think that it's gonna be a boy? I think that it's gonna be a little girl!"

"Nope, its gonna be a boy! I can tell these things! Aww, baby! This is one of the best days of my life! Another kid! Wow!"

            "Glad you're happy, cause I know that I am!"

"Yup, Ashley, I love you!"

            "I love you too John. Good night!"

I curled up next to John, and he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

We were finally going to be a complete family. John, Me, Sydney, the new baby, and Pinky.

A/N: Aww, I think I'm a softie! Hope y'all enjoyed it. More coming, but I'm running low an Ideas. Lemme know what ya think!


	13. The Weddings

A/N: Well, here goes another chapter! Not seeing an end in the near future! Y'all know who I own and who I don't, so don't bother suing, Arbys don't pay that well!

Weddings Galore:

Detroit, MI

Ashley's POV:

            I was very excited. The wedding was in a week! Stacy, Jackie, and I had been busy in dress fittings. Stacy and I had to get ours a little bit bigger. We were both about three months pregnant, and were starting to show a tad bit. Not too much though. Only a few people had asked if we were gaining wait. Normally I would've kicked their ass, but since I was pregnant, I gave them a break. Rena, or Sable, thought that we were crazy. She didn't understand why we would want to get "fat" just to bring another brat into the world. She also said that we'd never be skinny again. I pointed out to her that I already had one child, and got a better figure than I had before I was pregnant. That shut her up! Basically, everything else was going great. Sydney was really excited about being a big sister. She kept asking me if the baby was coming yet, about every other day.  Finally I got sick of it, and had to explain that the baby would be here around the time school started. My baby was starting school this year! Man, I feel old. Sydney in Kindergarten, wow. She'd be six in December, so she'll be one of the older ones in her grade, but I was too. Actually, I never finished school now that I think about it. Oh well, I did fine without it. I was going to drop out any ways, Sydney just gave me a real reason!

            The only weird thing going on recently was Rene Dupree. He was starting to give me the creeps. I was chilling at a bar with Stacy and Jackie, drinking Non Alcoholic drinks, and they left me to go to the bathroom. I was sitting there minding my own business, when Rene walked up and sat down next to me.

            "Hey, that seats taken. My friends will be right back. You should move."

"It's a free country. I'll move when they get back. You shouldn't be drinking if you're pregnant."

            "It's non-alcoholic, why would you care anyway?"

"I don't. You know, you are a gorgeous woman Ashley. You're too good for Cena. You need someone who's classy and sophisticated."

            "Well, as far as I'm concerned, John is all those things. Now back off."

"I was talking about me!"

            "Listen, I'm engaged, and getting married next week. I love John with all my heart, and already have one kid from him, and am pregnant with another. I will never be with you. Now please leave me alone, or I'll be forced to call John."

"Ok, I'll leave you alone, but you haven't seen the last of me. Good bye for now gorgeous." He leaned over and went to kiss my hand, but I moved it first.

            "You need to stay the hell away from me you bastard. GO AWAY!"

"Fine. You know where to find me when you get sick of Cena." He gave me a sadistic grin and walked away. I was really creeped out, and was glad that Jackie and Stacy came back when they did. I told them the whole story, but got interrupted by Dawn Marie.

            "Oh look, its Ashley, John's current hoe, Stacy, who is Randy's flavor of the month, and Jackie. Now why didn't you girls invite me along? We could've had fun."

"What the hell do you want Dawn?" I asked her, rolling my eyes.

            "Well, for starters, I want John back."

"That ain't gonna happen slut. He never was yours to begin with. Yea, he slept with you for a while. But his heart always belonged to me! So ya never really had him now did you?"

            "You think that just because he's the father of your little brat and this baby that he's gonna stay with you. Yea right. He'll be back with me before the baby is even 2 months old. He'll get sick of you, and come running right back to me. Time to face the facts honey." Dawn evilly said.

"Ya better watch it skank, I may be pregnant, but I can still beat your ass to the floor. Now why don't you go find someone else to screw around with for the night."

            "Well, I guess there's always Randy Orton." She said zeroing in on Stacy.

"Oh no, you didn't just go there did you?" Stacy said rising to her feet.

            "I think I did sweetheart. Whatcha gonna do about it?" Dawn said getting in Stacy's face. Jackie, who got up and threw her to the floor, shut her up.

"They may be pregnant, but I'm not. I'm not afraid to beat the living shit out of you. I've heard enough of your crap. Leave or I'll make you leave."

            "Well, I don't want to cause any problems. Bye ladies!" Dawn said as she looked at Stacy and me one last time with an evil grin. We all watched her go up to some random guy, and exit the building with him.

"That whore. She should start charging!" I said, making everyone laugh.

            "I think that it's time to go." Jackie said getting up

"Yea, I'm getting pretty tired. My social life has gone downhill since I found out about this thing!" Stacy said patting her belly.

            "Just wait Stace, it gets worse!" We locked arms, and left the bar and headed back to our hotel.

Los Angles, wedding day

John's POV:

            I can't believe that I'm nervous. It's only a wedding, I mean, how bad could it be? I knew what it was like to be alone and single, and hated it. I was ready to FINALLY marry the girl I loved, the only girl I have ever loved. I've been with different girls, and none of them could even come close to Ashley. So why am I so nervous?

            "Hey John, it's time for us to go out to the ring and get married!" Randy said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yea man, let's go!" I said, trying to hide my nervousness.

            We walked to the ring, and joined our places next to Charlie. We all stood there waiting for our ladies to walk down the ramp, and join us. It was pretty hot out there, and tuxedos are not my thing. Glad that this was only happening once! Oh, wait, we were doing the real thing right after the show! The fans had even sort of dressed up. I can't believe that they actually paid to watch a fake wedding! I guess they really did like us! I got brought back to reality when the traditional wedding march began. I grinned from ear to ear when I saw Sydney in a little white dress, throwing flowers on the ramp. She was so adorable! She was followed by Jackie, Stacy, and Ashley. My God she was beautiful! Right then, the nerves kicked in again. Man, if I'm like this for a fake wedding, how am I going to handle the real thing right after?! The fans all cheered their fool heads off, which calmed me down a little bit. The girls walked up to us, and then we all turned to face the pastor, who was being played by Mordecai. Wasn't that an original idea?! We said our vows and then got to the good part, "you may now kiss the brides!" Now that I could handle!

Ashley's POV:

Thank God my dress fit me. I was nervous, and feeling fat. The dress was really pretty. It was a peach color, since virginal white definitely wasn't the color for me, and had a halter-top. There was a very low back, and had a keyhole opening in the front. It was really shimmery and sparkly, which I loved! I actually looked really pretty! The shoes were a different story. They hurt like hell! I decided not to wear them, since the dress was long enough to cover my feet. Stacy had a light blue dress on, that laced up the back and dipped low in the front. It was kind of lifted up I the front, so she had to wear the shoes. Poor girl, her feet were swollen, and I genuinely felt bad for her. Jackie's dress was white, since she wasn't pregnant, and was strapless, and lacy. We all looked great. Sydney had a cute little white dress on. She got to be our flower girl. We headed down the ramp behind her and carefully got into the ring. Mordecai was the ceremonies pastor, which I thought was hilarious. We all said our vows, and kissed our men. We exited the ring, and went to the hall where we were actually getting married.  Basically all of our wrestler friends were there. Mark and his family, Eddie and his family, Dave and his wife and kids, (his wife was pregnant, again!) Matt and Amy, and all the other ones. Rene and Dawn were not invited. We went through the actual ceremony, John and Randy actually started to cry! They think their so tough. Charlie got choked up, but Jackie was the one who did the crying. Now it was time for the party!

Our first dance as married couples was to John Michael Montgomery's, "I Can Love You Like That." I absolutely LOVE that song. I think that it was the perfect song for our first dance. John grabbed me by the waist and led me out onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I still had my shoes off, so he was a good 7 inches taller than me. I tried to lay my head on his shoulder, but my tiny baby belly got in the way, so I settled for his chest.

"They read you CinderellaYou hoped it would come trueThat one day your Prince CharmingWould come rescue you You like romantic movies, you never will forgetThe way you felt when Romeo kissed JulietAnd all this time that you've been waitingYou don't have to wait no more.." "Baby, I love you." John said looking down into my eyes.               "I love you too John." I tiptoed up and gave him a kiss. " I can love you like thatI would make you my worldMove heaven and earthIf you were my girlI would give you my heartBe all that you needShow you you're everythingThat's precious to meIf you give me a chanceI can love you like that I never make a promise I don't intend to keepSo when I say forever, forever's what I meanI'm no Casanova, but I swear this much is trueI'll be holdin nothin back when it comes to youYou dream of love that's everlastingWell baby open up your eyes I can love you like thatI would make you my worldMove heaven and earthIf you were my girlI would give you my heartBe all that you needShow you you're everythingThat's precious to meIf you give me a chanceI can love you like that You want tenderness (tenderness)I've got tendernessAnd I see through to the heart of youIf you want a man (want a man) who understandsWell you don't have to look very far I can love you like thatI would make you my worldMove heaven and earthIf you were my girlI would give you my heartBe all that you needShow you you're everythingThat's precious to meIf you give me a chanceI can love you like that" 


	14. What Honeymoon?

A/N: I just love weddings! Sniffles Someday I'll marry my hockey player! (A wrestler would work fine, but there are more hockey players available!) Ok, so I lied, my blockage is not really too much of an issue right now! Country music inspires me! Yee Haw! Enjoy Y'All!

What Honeymoon?

Ashley's POV:

            It had been a week since our wedding, and John and I had just gotten back from our honeymoon. We went to the Bahamas! I love the Bahamas! They are so pretty. We came home, and. John picked me up, and carried me through the door.

"John, what the heck are you doing?"

            "Baby, I gotta carry you over the, um, threshold. Yea, that's it. Are you gaining weight?"

"Yes I am, and I have you to thank for that Mr. Cena!"

            "I was just kidding, you don't feel heavier at all! I'm a wrestler, I throw 200-300 pound men around for a living. I think I can handle a pregnant chick!"

"You better be able to!"

            "Mommy, daddy! You're back! Come see what me and Grandpa Flair made!"

John chuckled, and set me down he then acted in pain and said, "Oww, my back. I think it's broken!"

"Shut up John, just shut up. I'm pregnant, and don't find it funny."

            "Gosh, the guys weren't kidding when they said that pregnant women have mood swings."

"I'm not moody, I'm just not amused."

            "Ok, I'm sorry, no more fat jokes." John said as he pulled me in for a kiss.

We were in the middle of kissing, when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" I asked. "Baby, my feet hurt. I'm gonna go lay on the couch and see what Syd and Ric made. Answer the door."

            "Ok, not that I really have a choice!" John yelled as I walked into the other room. "Sheesh, I'm gonna have to remember not to mess with those mood swings."

"I heard that Cena!" I shouted back to him, cracking up. The poor guy.

John's POV:

            I walked over to the front door, and opened it. I was extremely surprised to see a crying Stacy on the porch.

"Stacy, what's wrong? What brings you here?"

            "John, I gotta talk to Ashley. Move." She sternly said.

I got out of her way, and went to find Syd. At least she wasn't moody.

I found Syd outside with Ric.

            "Look daddy! We made a fort!" she said as she pointed towards a few boxes lying in the lawn.

"Did you really? Wow, why don't you show me the inside!"

            "Otay.  Careful, don't hit your head like Grandpa did!"

"Yea John, those boxes are harder than they look."

            "Ok, I'll remember that." I followed Sydney inside, wondering what Stacy was doing here.

Ashley's POV:

            I was laying on the couch, watching TV, when Stacy came into the room crying. I immeadietly sat up and looked at her.

"Stace, what's wrong? Weren't you and Randy supposed to be Cancun for another week?"

            "Yea, he's still there. With that slut." She said, inbetween sobs.

"Stacy, what are you talking about? What happened?"

            "He…I…She…I walked in on them."

"What, who, huh?"

            "Him and Dawn Marie. He was kissing her, in the pool. That whore, she got to him. How could he do that to me, I'm pregnant with HIS baby, and he's out screwing some cheap slut."

"Stacy, did he sleep with her? Are you sure? I mean, Randy seriously loves you, or at least I thought he did. He'd never cheat on you."

            "Well, the bastard did. I can't believe that I actually thought he loved me. Dawn was right. Well, she can have him. There's thousands of guys who would date me even if I am pregnant. I'm calling Drew."

"The hell you are. Stacy, listen to me. Even if he did cheat, you ARE NOT calling Drew. He's an abusive creep, and would only hurt you worse than Randy ever could. No, don't call him."

            "You're right. What am I going to do Ash? I can't go back to St. Louis. I can't look at him ever again. How am I going to raise a baby by myself?"

"Hey, if I could do it, so can you. I watched you with Syd, you're a natural. Don't worry about that right now. The baby won't be here for almost four or five months. You need to get this straightened out. Talk to Randy, hear him out."

            "Ash, no offense, but would you listen to John if you caught him kissing some other chick?"

I sat there silent, not wanting to answer.

            "No, you wouldn't, and neither am I. Ash, can I stay here with you and John? Just until I work something else out? I already called the lawyer. Randy will have the divorce papers at his house when he gets home. I'm not even asking for anything. I have my stuff with me."

"Sure you can stay, jut let me check with John first. Stay here, don't move." I pulled myself up and ran outside where John, Ric, and Sydney were.

            "John, we gotta talk, NOW!"

"Ok, just a sec baby." I watched and laughed as he tried to get out of the box without ruining it. He got out, and charged at me.

"What's up baby? Why's Stacy here?"

            "Yea, that's what we gotta talk about. She's here because she left Randy."

"Already, it hasn't even been two weeks. Is he that bad?"

            "John, shut up and listen to me. She left him in Cancun. She saw him and Dawn Marie kissing in the pool. That son of a bitch cheated on her, on their own honeymoon."

            "What the… are you sure?"

"I've never seen Stacy like this before. John, can she stay with us for now? We have room, you won't even know she's here, baby puhlease!?"

            "What the hell, sure. Now I'll have two pregnant women living under the same roof. Sure. I'm gonna kick Orton's ass. That little wussy couldn't live with just her? She can stay in one of the spare bedrooms. I'll be right in." He gave me a quick kiss, and went back to the box monstrosity in our backyard. I just smiled and went back inside. I found Stacy sitting at the kitchen table crying.

            "Stace, its ok. Let's go get you're stuff." I wrapped an arm around her, and together we went out to get her stuff.

"Stacy, did you take Randy's car and drive all the way here?"

            "sniffle Yea, I didn't want to fly, plus it held all my stuff. Why?"

"Well, you know he's gonna come get it, when he comes to get you."

            "Oh shit, I forgot about that. I guess I wasn't thinking. Damn, maybe I can FedEx it back to him."

"Stacy, you can't FedEx a car. Sorry sweetie, it won't work. You're gonna have to see him eventually."

            "Right, I knew that. Ash, would you mind if I went and lay down, I'm beat. Being pregnant isn't a walk in the park."

"Nope, but its worth it. Go ahead. You need your rest."

            "Ok, Ash, watch Dawn Marie, she's probably gonna go after John next. Just a warning for ya. I'll c-ya later." She turned and walked up the stairs. I suddenly felt like crying, so I went and sat on the couch and cried. John walked in and ran over to me.

            "Ashley, what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"No, Dawn Marie got to Randy like she promised. Now she's going to get you. John please don't leave me, I couldn't live if you left me for her."

            "Ashley Anne Cena, what makes you think that I'd ever leave you for that trailer trash? I'm in love with YOU, sure me and Dawn saw each other on and off, but whenever I was with her, I imagined that it was you. I love you, don't forget it."

            "But she's pretty, and a sure thing. She's not a fat lump like me. Oh God, I'm fat! You even said that I broke your back"

"Baby, listen to yourself. You are not fat, you're pregnant. When I said that, I was kidding. The baby's got to have someplace to grow. I think that you are more beautiful than ever. I'm also not a selfless prick like Orton. I'd have to shoot myself if I ever cheated on you. I just got you back a few months ago, now why would I want to go and ruin that? I finally have what I want, a family. That means You and Sydney, and Stacy for the time being."

            "Really?"

"Yea, you're stuck with me for ever sweetie! You're gonna have to deal with me!" John said before he started laughing.

            "Why are you laughing? I don't see anything funny."

"You crack me up babe! I love you Ashley!"

            "Well, I am pretty funny, aren't I?"

"The funniest!" John put his arm around me, and we just sat and laughed for a few minutes. John got up and said, "I'm gonna go order some pizza, what do you want on it?"

            "Um, I want mushrooms, pineapple, green peppers, and ham. Stacy probably wants anchovies on hers. Sydney likes cheese and pepperonis."

"Ok, I won't remember all of that, but hey, it's the thought that counts right?"

            "Wrong, get it right John! You're dealing with 2 pregnant women now. We have weird cravings. I'm gonna go check on Stacy." I got up and went upstairs to check on my friend, while John went in the kitchen and ordered the pizza.

John's POV:

            I can't believe that he actually thinks that I would even give that slut a chance. Man, I'm glad that these mood swings are only temporary. Anchovies, green peppers and ham? Yuck!

            "Cena, you are one crazy man. I hope you can live through the next five months."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence Ric, I'll do fine. Ashley thinks that I'm going to cheat on her, like Orton did to Stacy."

            "Orton did what?" Ric asked angrily.

"Yea, Stacy found him kissing Dawn Marie in the pool, on their honeymoon. That's why she's here now."

            "That no good son of a bitch. How could he do that, Stacy's beautiful and the best thing that ever happened to him. Kids these days. You better not hurt Ashley Cena, I'll have to kill you."

"I'm not going to. I love her, and wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

            "Yea, I know you wouldn't." He turned and went to get Sydney.

I dialed the pizza place, and gave them my order. I hung up the phone, and heard Ashley scream. I dropped the phone, and ran up the stairs to Stacy's room. I almost passed out when I saw what made Ashley scream."


	15. What The?

A/N:OMG, what happened? Don't own any wrestlers, own Ashley and Sydney. Hurry up and read! ;p

What the…

Ashley's POV:

            I went upstairs to check on Stacy. She was in pretty rough shape. I was worried about her. Sometimes Stacy didn't think. I knocked on the door, but didn't get response. She must have really been tired. I quietly opened the door, and looked in. I almost puked when I saw her. She was laying on the floor, with a razor in her hand. Oh God, her wrists were bleeding. I tried calling for John, but all that came out was a scream. I ran over to where she was lying. She still had a pulse, but her wrists were both slashed open, and gushing blood. I can't believe she did this. I got up, and ran to the phone. I dialed 911, and told the operator that I needed an ambulance right away, that my friend had slashed her wrists, and was unresponsive. John had entered the room, right when I hung up. He looked like he could pass out when he saw what made me scream. I darted into the bathroom, and grabbed some towels. I wrapped them around Stacy's wrists, trying to get the bleeding to stop. John was non the other side of me, Flair quickly joined us.

            "Ric, you cannot let Sydney come up here. Get here out of the house now, before the ambulance gets here. Take her to your place. Go now." I shouted.

"Ashley, is she still breathing?" John asked me.

            "Barely. God, I'm going to kill Dawn Marie with my bare hands, and then I'm going to kill Randy. If she dies, I'll never forgive him."

"She ain't gonna die. She's a fighter."

            "That's just it, she doesn't want to live. God, sometimes she just doesn't think. John, we gotta get her downstairs."

John nodded, and carefully picked Stacy up. I followed behind. Why had she done this? Why couldn't she just talk to me? Randy wasn't worth this much trouble. Well, he is still her husband, for now. I better call him." I grabbed my cell phone, and dialed Randy's cell. Luckily, I didn't get his voicemail.

            "Ash, is Stacy there? I'm at the airport on my way to your house. She left me in Cancun. That bitch Dawn Marie tried to get me to cheat on Stacy. She even kissed me. I slapped her, and told her to go the hell away. She just looked at me and said, oops, I guess your wife saw that. I hope she isn't hurt. Ashley, is Stacy there?"

            "Randy, she was here, but…" I couldn't keep talking, and started sobbing. The medics had Stacy on the gurney, and were taking her out to the Ambulance. John, grabbed my spare hand and led me out to the car. We drove to the hospital. I then realized that I had hung up on Randy. I quickly called him back.

            "Randy, I'm at the hospital now. You need to get here fast, if you want to see Stacy. She tried to kill herself Orton, and she may have succeeded. Hurry Randy, just hurry." I hung up, and started bawling again. John pulled me into a big hug, and started to cry a little too. I was able to see Stacy. She was unconscious and was deathly pale. I just couldn't believe that she did this. She didn't even know the truth. Dawn Marie was going to pay. I hear a bunch of commotion in the ER waiting room. I walked out, and saw John on top of Randy, beating the shit out of him. Randy's nose began bleeding, and he had a huge gash across his face.

            "John, stop it. He didn't do anything. It was all Dawn Marie. Just let him go see Stacy."

John abruptly stopped, and walked over to me. We watched as Randy ran back to see Stacy. He left a trial of blood on the floor, but didn't even seem to notice. I began to cry again.

            "John, what if she dies? Or What if she lives, but the baby dies?"

"Hush baby. Be positive. We just got to hope and pray." We sat down, and waited.

Randy's POV:

            Oh God, what have I done. I couldn't believe that Stacy did this. She never even gave me a chance to explain. I collapsed on the chair next to her bed when I saw her. She was unconscious, and really pale. She looked dead. My next thought was about the baby. Oh no, because of my stupid ness, my wife was lying in a hospital bed, half dead, and my baby could be dead. God, why did this happen to me? Dawn Marie was going to try to get John next. No, this was not going to happen to Ashley and John. I'd kill her first.

            "Mr. Orton, could you please step outside for a minute with me?"

I got up and followed the doctor.

            "You're wife was very lucky that her friend found her when she did. 3 minutes later and your baby would've been killed, and 5 minutes later, your wife would've died. You are a very lucky man. Now, your wife still isn't out of the danger zone. There's a 50/50 chance that she'll make it through the night. We will be able to keep her body alive long enough for the baby to have a chance of survival. Mr. Orton, are you getting all of this?" I didn't hear anymore. I fell to the ground and passed out. I woke up 10 minutes later in Stacy's room, with my face bandaged up. John had given me 30 stitches to the face, and a broken nose. I deserved it. I looked over to Stacy and saw Ashley sitting next to her, with John standing behind her. Stacy's color was getting better, and she seemed to be waking up. I quickly got up and ran to her side. She opened her eyes, saw me, and groaned.

            "What the hell are you doing here? I must be in hell."

"Stacy, just listen to me."

            "Why? You were kissing Dawn Marie, in the pool, on OUR honeymoon. I wish I was dead."

"Stacy, just listen to him. He told me what happened. It was all Dawn Marie."

            "Truth?" Stacy said looking at me

"I swear to God. I told her to back off, but she kissed me. I slapped her, and she told me that you had seen everything, cept the slapping part. She tried to ruin us. Stacy, I love you with all my heart. If you died, than I would die. Why couldn't you trust me?"

            "Randy, I'm pregnant. I don't think these things through. Oh no, the baby. What happened to the baby? Did I kill it?"

"Relax sweetie, the baby's fine. You didn't kill it. Ashley and John saved both of your lives."

            "Ash, John, thanks. I wasn't thinking. I just saw my razor, and did the dumbest thing in my life."

"It's ok Stacy, we both love you." Ashley said.

            "Randy, what happened to your face? You look worse than me!"

"Well, John taught me a lesson in the waiting room. Good job Cena, I got 30 stitches and a broken nose."

            "Sorry man, but you didn't see what we saw. You wife, laying in her own blood, because she thought that you cheated on her."

"Ok, thanks guys. Stacy, I'm sorry you thought that I would leave you. I barely even know Dawn Marie. Cena, she has you in her sights next. Don't let this happen to Ashley man. Just hit her and run. Dawn is nothing but trouble."

            "Don't worry Randy, Dawn ain't gonna get my man." Ashley said, reaching up and kissing John. They said good-bye to Stacy, and left us alone.

"Randy, I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me. I wasn't with it. I just couldn't bear to live without you."

            "Stace, I love you. You scared the shit out of me, but I love you. Trust me from now on, ok?" I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Ok, I love you Randy."

            "I love you too!"

I sat down next to her, and watched her drift off to sleep. The doctor was wrong, my girl was a fighter. She was going to be fine. Now Dawn Marie on the other hand, wasn't going to be fine for long. That bitch was gonna get it.

John's POV:

            Me and Ashley got home around 4 A.M. Sydney was still at Ric's, we were going to get her in the morning. I carried Ashley down the hall to our room, she was out like a light. I changed her into a tank top and laid her down in bed. I changed and crawled in next to her. What if that had been her? I don't even want to think about that. I watched her sleep for a little bit. She looked so peaceful, my little angel. I then laid my head on her growing belly.

            "Hey little baby, its me, your daddy! You better be nice to your mommy, cause she's the best mom in the world. I love you little guy or girl. No one will ever hurt you two or Sydney. They'll have to get through me first. Well, it was nice talking with you." I kissed the Ashley's little belly, and draped my arm around her. Now this was the way to live. I started to fall asleep, until I heard Ashley softly start snoring. All I could do was quietly laugh myself to sleep.


	16. Lazy Days at Home

A/N: It took me a few days to think of something, but I did! Here it is! Sorry, nothing too exciting happens in this chapter, but hey, my characters need a break! Enjoy!

Y'all know who I own and who I don't!

Lazy Days:

Ashley's POV:

It had been two months since Stacy had been in the hospital. Randy was now in the process of buying a house near us. Stacy told Randy that she didn't want to be so far away from me, since she wasn't going on tour with SmackDown as much. Randy had their house for sale one hour later! While they were house hunting, John and I agreed to let them stay with us until they bought one.

            We hadn't seen or heard much of Dawn Marie, which was a blessing. I would seriously strangle her, if I saw her. That slut was to blame for my best friends attempted suicide. She needed an old fashioned beat down! John told me to stay away from her and not to touch her. The last thing I needed was Dawn throwing a lawsuit in my face. He told me not to stoop to her level, cuz I was better than that. I hate it when John's right about those kinds of things!

            On a happier note, John was letting me get my OWN car! I was really excited! I already knew what I was going to get, a 2004 silver VW Beetle. I have always wanted one, and now I can finally get one. We already have a big Escalade that can carry all the kids, and beetles hold up to five people! Sydney was excited too. She loved beetles as much as I did. She enjoyed playing slug-bug with everyone! I had a tough time deciding between a Beetle or a Lexus. I decided on the VW, because I could get a Lexus later!

            "John, get down here! It's time to go get my car!" I yelled up the stairs to John.

"Coming babe, just getting Syd!" he said as he started down the stairs. "Gosh, you'd think that this was your first car."

            "It practically is! When I lived with Randy, I just drove around his SUV. I'm finally getting my dream car." I said, trying to calm down.

"Ok Ash, we're ready."

            "Mommy, were getting the bug today! Yay!"

"Yup, we're getting my bug!" I laughed as I carefully picked Syd up."

            "Ash, are you sure you should be carrying her? It's not gonna hurt the baby is it?"

"No John, it won't. You worry too much sweetie!"

            "Well, someone has to around here!" John said as he gave me a quick kiss and grabbed Sydney from me.

"Yucky, mommy, you're gonna get cooties!"

John and I both cracked up when she said that.

            "That's right sweetie, boys are yucky and have cooties. Better stay away from them until you're 30!" John told her.

"30, that's really, really old!"

            "Hey, I'm 26, I'll be 30 in four years! You calling me old kid?!" John said tickling Sydney.

Laughing Sydney looked at me and said, "Mommy, did you know how old daddy is when you married him?"

"Yup Syd, I did. He is old isn't he?" I kidded with John.

John just shot me a look, and carried Syd out the door, with me following behind. We hopped in the Escalade, and were off to the car dealership!

            We got there 20 minutes later, and I jumped out of the car, and ran over to a silver beetle. It was a convertible, but I decided that I could deal with that!

            "John, this is it! Go sign the papers!"

"Whoa there, lets check it out first, ok babe?"

            "Sure, I guess it's ok."

"Slug bug, no slug backs!" Sydney yelled as she punched john in the leg.

            "Ouch, gosh Syd! For a little girl, you pack a mean punch!"

"John, come on! I want my car!" I said, I was really excited, and felt like a little kid again.

            A salesman walked over to us and asked us if we were interested in the car. He told us that it was a 2004, had a 6-CD changer, with a monsoon sound system. I was sold. It only cost about $20,000. That wasn't too much to spend, especially since John had money to spend. We went inside and signed the papers. The man handed me the keys, and I grabbed Syd's hand, and we hurried out to the beetle. John ran after us.

"Syd, you goin with mommy?"

            "Yuppers! I like bugs!" She pulled open the door, and crawled inside and buckled up. I looked at her and laughed.

"Nope, sorry Syd, you gotta sit in the back. There's an airbag up here, and you are too little for it. Sorry sweetie!"

            She whined a little bit, but gave up and crawled in the back and buckled up again.

"All ready mommy! Lets go!"

            I gave John a big hug and kiss, and hopped in my new car!

"John, I'll meet you at home! Bye baby!"

            "Ok, I want a test ride later Ashley!" he said as he walked over to his Escalade. I started the engine, and put the top down. Screw my hair, I was riding with the top down! I switched on the radio, and told Sydney to hold on. We were off, with John following behind. Syd turned around and waved to him, and then told me to go faster. I sped up a little bit, but was extremely careful. I didn't want to crash my brand new car. I pulled in the driveway of our house, and was greeted by Stacy and Randy.

            "Oh my gosh, you got a convertible!" Stacy yelled, "Randy, I want a convertible car too!"

"Great, thanks a lot Ash, you put an idea in her head!" Randy grumbled at me.

            "Oh deal with it Orton, you know you can afford it!"

John pulled up behind me. "Ash, its time for my ride in the car!"

"Ok John, Sydney, why don't you go hang out with Aunt Stacy and Uncle Randy!"

            "Otay mommy," she said as she crawled out of the car.  "Uncle Randy, can we go play Barbies?"

Randy just rolled his eyes and agreed, dragging Stacy along with him. I laughed, and then restarted the car as John plopped down beside me.

"Ok Ash, let's see what this thing can do!" I grinned, and turned up the radio! Monsoon sound was nice! The bass was booming as I pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the road. We were only gone for a few minutes, when I quickly pulled over on the side of the road.

            "Baby, you ok?" John asked me

"Yea, I'm great! The baby's kicking!" I said as I put John's hand on my belly. "Can you feel it John?"

            "Yea, I can. That is too cool Ash! This boy's gonna be a wrestler, just like me!"

"John, it's not going to be a boy. The doctor even said that he thought it was a girl. Get over it honey!"

            "Nope, it's a boy. The doctor's wrong!"

"John, you can drive home. I just got really tired." I said as I yawned.

            "Ok, switch seats with me!"

I got out and walked around the car. John got in the drivers seat, and started the car up again.

            "Ya better hold on Ash, I'm gonna see what this car is made of!" John said as he flashed me a grin.

"John, you better not drive like a crazy man, I am pregnant ya know!"

            "Don't worry, I'm a good driver!" he said as we sped off.

 We got home around 5:30, and I was starving. John and Randy went out back, and cooked up some burgers. Stacy and I decided to be brave and ventured into the pool. It was heated and was clean, since it was indoors.

            "Ashley, you're having a baby girl right?"

"Yup, John still says that its gonna be a boy though!"

            "Well, the Doctor said that I'm having a boy! Randy is really excited! I am too, I wanted a little boy!"

"That's awesome Stacy! Our kids can grow up and get married! We'll be in-laws!"

            "Yup! We can't decide on a name yet. It's a toss up between Gabriel and Jason. I like Jason, but I also like Gabriel. What do you think?"

"Um, I like Jason better. Me and John haven't thought about names yet. I think I like Dallas though. It could be a boy or girl name."

            "Hmm, yea Dallas and Sydney! I wonder if those burgers are done yet?"

"Yea, I'm really hungry! Lets go see." We slowly got out of the pool, and threw on a baggy sweatshirt and pair of pants. Boy did we look like scrubs! I went and got Sydney, she was playing house with Pinky in her room, while Stacy set the table. The boys came in with burgers and the eating began! When it was all done, Stacy and I had eaten three burgers each, Sydney had a half of one, and Randy and John only got two! After we all ate and decided to be lazy and go watch a movie. We all plopped down on the couches. Me and Stacy picked out the movie, so we all started watching "Anger Management." Sydney was wiped out, and fell asleep in the first fifteen minutes of the movie. John carefully picked her up, and carried her to her room. He came back, and put his arm around me. I curled up next to him, or at least tried to curl up, and began to doze off. I guess John fell asleep too, because I woke up three hours later, and the movie was off, and only one light was on. Randy and Stacy were nowhere to be found, must've gone to sleep in their room. I looked up at John, and heard him snoring.

            "John, get up!"

"Mmhh, no."

            "John, its 12 in the morning. I want to go up to bed. GET UP!"

"Huh, what?! Oh, wow. I must've fallen asleep. So much for the movie." He said as he got up off the couch. "You coming Ash?"

            "Um, John, I can't get up off the couch. Can ya give me a hand?"

John just chuckled and pulled me up off the couch. I was pretty big for only five months, in fact, someone thought I was eight months pregnant. I was much bigger than Stacy, which wasn't fair! John and I headed to our room. I changed into some PJ's, and crawled into bed. John was already sleeping. I cuddled up next to him, for the last time for a week. SmackDown was headed to Canada, and Stacy and I weren't going for the whole time. I was a little worried about leaving John alone with Dawn Marie, but I trusted him. He loved me, and wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I smiled and listened to him snore, and fell asleep.


	17. Trouble Is Brewing

            A/N: Uh Oh! Trouble may be brewing! Hehehe! Read on!

Don't own any wrestlers, just Ashley and Sydney.

            Trouble Is Brewing

John's POV:

            I really didn't like leaving Ashley and Sydney behind. It felt weird, getting on the plane without them. Luckily, Randy and I had become friends, or at least got along. He was still looking for a house that was nearby Ash and me, so him and Stacy were still occupying our guest room. Randy didn't like leaving Stacy behind either. He barely left her side after the suicide attempt. I sat staring out of my window, listening to a CD. We were on our way to Vancouver B.C. The girls were meeting up with us in Toronto, but that was two weeks away. They were going to drive there, in Ashley's bug. Two pregnant women, and a five year old crammed in that car. That was going to be one interesting road trip. I told Ash that she could take my car, since it was bigger, and she said that she'd think about it. I love that girl. She was starting to get really pregnant looking! I can't decide if she's prettier pregnant or not pregnant. He just has this glow about her all the time. Even when she's whining and complaining! I got bored of staring out the window, and decided to get some sleep.

Dawn's POV:

            Damn, I guess Randy does really love Stacy. They didn't break up over me, even though Stacy did try to kill herself. That was unintended, but definitely a bonus! Now I'm gonna have to try for John. He's the one I really care about anyways. There's no way that I'm gonna let him stay with that bitch Ashley. How was I going to break them up? It seemed like a challenge, but I was willing to take that challenge. I may need some outside help! I know, I'll get Rene Dupree to help me. He seems to like Ashley, I don't know why, but he does. I may have to do some "convincing" but I'm sure he'll help me. Now all I need is a plan…

John's POV:

            We got to Vancouver at 7, just in time to get ready for the show. Evolution and I were sharing a dressing room for this trip, so I met up with Batista and Flair. I got ready and went to warm up a bit. I really hate wrestling after a long plane ride. I always feel out of it. I warmed up and decided to call Ashley to check on her. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number.

            "Hey sexy, how ya doin?"

"Hi John, I'm fine. Me and Stacy are baking cookies with Sydney. She's covered in flour right now!"

            "Wow, that sounds like fun. Save some for me! So how ya feeling?"

"Ok, just a little tired. Oh, I'm taking your car to Toronto. That way, you and Randy don't have to fly home. Plus, you guys can drive!"

            "Ok, just be careful with it, that Escalade is da bomb."

"Don't worry, it's just a nine hour drive."

            "That's what scares me!"

"Shut up John, I'm a good driver!"

            "Uh huh, sure! I'm kidding baby! By the way, how's my little boy doing?"

"John, it's a girl. Get over it! She's fine, kicking up a storm though!"

            "Aww, how sweet. The little baby is practicing some wrestling moves! Can't believe I'm missing it. Oh, Randy said to tell Stacy that he loves her, and is calling after the show."

            "I'll tell her. Oh shit! John, can I call you back later? The cookies are burning in the oven!"

"Wow, don't burn our house down now! Ok, I love you Ashley. See ya soon! Bye"

            "Love you too John! Don't worry, the house will still be standing when ya get home! Bye baby!" She said as she quickly hung up the phone.  Wow, burning cookies. I went to go find Mark before the show. He was a cool guy to talk to. I walked down the hallway towards his dressing room, but was stopped by a pair of hands. I turned around and was face to face with Dawn Marie, darn it!

            "Hey there handsome. What, no hello for little old me?"

"No, get away from me. I'm happily married, and love my wife with all my heart. Ashley will not end up like Stacy. Get over it Dawn."

            "Aww, don't be that way Johnnie, I just want to talk. I miss you."

"Dawn, we weren't even really together. I don't have anything to say to you. You are a slut, and mean nothing to me. LEAVE me ALONE!"

            "Fine, be that way. You'll regret this Cena. Trust me, you'll regret It." She grinned evilly, and sauntered away, leaving me wondering what she meant about regretting it.

Rene's POV:

            Dawn Marie came to me with a very interesting proposal. I get to help her break up Cena and Ashley. Once I do my part of the deal, I'll get to have Ashley. That's too good to pass up! She doesn't deserve low life like Cena, she deserves the upper crust, like me! Dawn's plan isn't too hard. I'm sure Cena will be out of Ashley's life in a matter of weeks. I'll even be nice and accept Ashley's kids. They were only half Cena any ways.  Soon enough, she will be mine. Now, how to get to Cena…

John's POV:

            After the show, I headed back to the hotel. Orton was already in our room, talking to Stacy. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I came out, and saw Randy lying on the bed, flipping through the TV channels.

"There's nothing good on Cena. I'm bored."

            "Yea, hotel's never have any good channels. Hey, Dawn Marie approached me today. I didn't even give her a chance. Cut her off from the beginning. How's Stacy?"

"She's ok. Misses me, but then, who wouldn't miss me?"

            "You are one cocky SOB ya know that?"

"Uh huh, but hey, I don't care! I'm goin to hit the sack Cena. See ya in the morning."

            "Ok, I'm going to go take a walk. Night." I walked out of the room, and took off down the hall. I was about to turn the corner, when I heard two familiar voices talking quietly down the other hall. I decided to listen in when I realized that it was Dupree and Dawn.

            "Rene, you are goin to scare Ashley a little bit."

"No, I like her. Don't want to hurt her, I just want her."

            "Fine, I'll just have to do it myself. So what if she loses the baby. Maybe she'll die too."

"I'm out of this Dawn, want no part of it. Why don't you just kill Cena?"

            "Because I want him all to myself. I'm just going to have to kill off the little wifey! Now leave, you aren't helping me anyway."

I waited until they were gone, and then ran back to the room. She was going to hurt or kill Ashley. No way in hell was I letting that happen. I opened the door, and got Orton up.

            "Randy, she's going to try to kill Ashley. We gotta go back man."

"What, wait, Dawn is going to try to kill her?"

            "Yea, get your stuff. We're going home."

"Ok, let me call Stacy and fill her in."

            "Ok, I'll be letting Kurt know that we're taking a little break. Meet me in the lobby. We must get there before Dawn does!

After a long plane ride, we were finally home. Ashley had been waiting for me at the airport. She was very relieved to see me walk through the terminal.

            "John, are you sure that you heard her right? Why would she risk everything to kill me? It's crazy talk!"

"Well, she is a psychotic bitch. I wouldn't put it past her. I'm calling the police when we get home, to fill them in. Ash, please don't go anywhere alone.  She was trying to get Dupree to do something, but he refused. Said that he didn't want to hurt you, he just wanted you."

            "Yea, he is a little creepy.  I still don't know why she'd risk her life, career, everything just to get you. I mean, its just plain weird. Not that you aren't great, but still. Isn't killing me, just going to push you farther away from her?"

"Ash, lets just go home.  Stacy's watching Syd right?"

            "Yea. They are both asleep. Oh, hi Randy!"

"Hey there. Lets go. I want to se Stacy!"

When we got home, I called the cops, and told them to be watching out for Dawn Marie. We then came up with a plan, to catch Dawn Marie. The only bad thing was that Ashley was going to be the bait. I didn't like that one bit. What if something went wrong? The cops said it was the only way. They were tracking now tracking Dawn Marie, and discovered that she had just bought a new car, under a different name. She was definitely one sick chick. All we had to do now was wait for her to walk right into our trap.


	18. Mousetrap!

            A/N: I'm on a roll! Yea, I'm sick of Dawn Marie, so she'll be gone after this chapter! Enjoy!

Don't own any wrestlers, DARN IT! Own Ash and Syd

            Mousetrap:

Ashley's POV:

            I was pretty jumpy lately. We were still waiting for Dawn to show up. The cops said that she was on the way. Sure was taking her sweet time. I felt like I was waiting for my own death. I was more worried about my baby. What if the cops screwed up? I barely let Sydney outside anymore. I was scared that Dawn would hurt her too. I guess the cops agreed with me. They told me that I should send her to a different, safer place. John and I decided to send her back to St. Louis, to stay with Randy's parents. She would be safe there. Now it was just John, me, Randy, Stacy, and our two unborn babies. Anytime that I went somewhere, there was a cop, or undercover agent trailing me. It kinda felt like house arrest, except I got to leave the house periodically. The police told us that Dawn was finally in our city. Great, psycho chick is here. Later on during that day, I got a call from Dawn Marie her self.

            "Hey there Ashley, it's Dawn. Hey, I want to make up to you and Stacy for trying to steal your men. Why don't you both meet me at the McDonalds just outside of town?"

"Ok, we'll be there in 15 minutes. Thanks Dawn, this means a lot to me! See ya soon!" I said as I hung up the phone. Sucker! I gave John one last kiss before I headed off to McDonald's.

Dawn Marie's POV:

            That girl was going to be easy to get rid of. I can't believe that she fell for it. Pregnancy must mess with your head. Soon, John will be all mine! I sat in the McDonald's waiting for them to get there. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived. Right on time.

"Hi girls! Have a seat."

            "Ok!" They both said in unison.

"Oh, crap. I left my purse in my car. I'll be right back. Hey Ashley, will you come out to the car with me? I don't really want to go alone."

            "Don't worry Dawn, you'll be fine. We'll be waiting right here for you!"

"Ok, I'll be right back." I said as I ran to the car and grabbed my purse. When we were leaving, I 'm going to accidentally run her over. I'll just say that the brakes went out for a little bit on this crappy car! Ten more minutes, and Ashley would be dead and gone. I kind of like this evil side of myself!

Ashley's POV:

            Man, talk about ignorant. She hadn't even figured it out. I still don't know how she's going to try to kill me, but it wont work. Stacy had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and I noticed one of the undercover policemen. Wow, they fit in really well, I could hardly even tell it was the cop! Dawn came back in, and we finished our burgers. Stacy came back, and said that she was ready to go. She was going to buy an ice-cream cone, and meet me outside. Dawn and I walked outside, and said good-bye. She hadn't done anything yet, and I was getting nervous. She got into her car. I heard her start the engine, and then realized what she was going to do. Oh my God, she was going to run me over. I began screaming as she barreled down on me.

            "Oh God, I'm too young for this! Ahhhhh…" I suddenly felt someone push me out of the way, and heard the "Thud" that was supposed to be mine. I turned around, and saw Rene Dupree lying on the ground, bleeding. He had pushed me out of the way. Wow, I then turned towards the car. Dawn Marie was getting out, she had a pocketknife in her hand.

"I had a feeling he would do that! Don't worry Ashley, you'll get yours!" She started running at me, but was stopped by the words,

            "FREEZE, this is the police. Drop your weapon or we will shoot! Hands in the air"

She dropped the knife, and slowly put her hands up. She had been caught in the act. I looked over towards Rene, and saw that he was sitting up. His leg was still bleeding really badly, but the paramedics were taking care of him. I walked over to him.

"Rene, thank you. We weren't planning for her to try to run me over. Thank you for saving my life, and my baby's life."

            "No, ouch, problem. Hey, my leg is still attached there buddy. I'm sorry Ashley. She wanted me to kidnap you, but when I refused, she started talking about killing you. That lady is crazy. I'm sorry." He said as they put him into the ambulance and rushed him off to the hospital.

            "Ashley! Oh my God, I'm so glad that you're ok." John yelled as he came running towards me. He pulled me into a big hug, and didn't seem to want to ever let go. Once I was in his arms, I started sobbing. Stacy came out, and ran to Randy. She must've been scared

"It's ok Ashley, I'm here now. I'm just glad Dupree pushed you out of the way. I would've done it too, but the cops told me not to leave the van."

            "You were here?"

"Uh huh, right there in that van." He said as he pointed to a big red moving van. "Randy was there too."

            "John, I was so scared. What if… what if… what if she had hit me?" I said as I began crying again.

"Let's not even think about that. She didn't, and now she's going to jail or the crazy house. Either one works."

            "But, she had a knife. She could've stabbed me!"

"It didn't work. She walked into our little mousetrap. Now she's going to pay."

            "Yup, she is!"

"Come on Ash, let's go home. Sydney is already on the plane back. "

            "Ok." I said. We walked over to my car, and drove home. Randy and Stacy got home shortly after us.

"Ash, I was so scared. I was watching out the window the whole time."

            "It's ok Stacy, I was scared too! I'm just glad you weren't out there." I said as I gave her a hug.

"You and John stay here. Me and Randy will go get Syd. You two look drained."

            "Thanks Stacy. I am, I'm sure John is too."

"Yea, I am. Ash, lets go lay down for a little bit!" John said, getting a grin on his face.

            "Hey you two, no poking dents in the poor baby's head. It won't look right!" Stacy said as she laughed.

"Stace, do you mind?" I said turning a dark shade of red. "Let's just hope your baby has a head. Yea, that's right. You're room is right under ours. Now go get Syd before ya embarrass yourself anymore!" I said, sticking my tongue out at Stacy.

            "We're going, come on Randy!" They quickly went out to the car, and drove off to the airport. I shut the door, and turned around and went upstairs to our room. John was already there, but looked half asleep.

"Hey, Ash. Can the baby's head really have dents in it?"

            "No silly! But you'll just have to wait a few more months!"

"Why?" John whined

            "Well, I don't want to have the baby, and see a dent in its head. It's just a precaution!"

"Oh, ok. I'm goin to sleep now. Night!"

            "Night John." We both tried to sleep, but it wasn't working to well. I think we ended up passionately making out most of the time, until we heard Randy, Stacy and Sydney get home.

            "We're home!" Stacy yelled up the stairs

"Coming!" John and I both yelled. We got up, and I fixed my hair and john put his shirt back on. We both walked down the stairs to go see Sydney.

After The Trial

            Four months later, the jury found Dawn Marie guilty of two counts of attempted murder. She was getting put away for life. Even if she did get out, she'd be sent to an insane asylum. Hahaha! She finally got what she deserved! We all got a big surprise when we were leaving the courtroom though!

            "Oh shit, Randy, think my water broke!" Stacy yelled while we were walking to our cars. I looked over at her, and sure enough, it had. Randy looked really freaked out.

"Oh man, what do I do?" he started saying.

            "Randy, you've been through this before, with me. Get Stacy to the hospital, and then start freaking out. John and I will follow you. Now GO!"

"Ok, come on Stacy, get in the car. Just keep that baby in you for fifteen minutes, OK?"

            "Orton, just drive fast!" She yelled "Ashley, you're going to be there, right?"

"Of course! Now get in the car!" I said, trying to keep her calm. "John, get the car started."

We all sped off to the hospital. Randy must've really been flying, because he got there ten minutes before us.

I ran, well, waddled ahead of John. I saw Stacy, crying in a wheel chair. Poor thing.

"Randy, it hurts!" She yelled.

            "Hang on baby, they are going to take you back in one minute." He said, trying to stay calm.

John ran in, and caught up with me. "Ash, is she ok?"

"Yea, she's just in labor. It hurts, a lot."

We both watched as Randy ran behind the wheel chair racing Stacy to the delivery room. Five minutes later, he came out.

            "Ash, she wants you in there too. Hurry up!"

I looked at John, and shrugged. "Why don't you call Sydney? Let her know where we are. Love ya sweetie. I'll be back later."

"Ok, have fun in there!" He said as he pulled out his phone. I quickly followed Randy, and stopped to put on some scrubs. We got to the door, and I could hear Stacy crying and screaming. Wow, she was having a hard time. Randy started to go in, and I followed.

            "Randy, get the hell out of here. You are the one who got me here. GET OUT!" she yelled. Randy looked genuinely hurt, but sighed and walked out to sit with John.

"Stacy, you need to calm down. It'll be harder if you're a mess. No take a deep breathe!"

            "Ash, it hurts so bad. I just want this baby out of me!"

"I know it hurts sweetie, I've been there before. Now, you know you want Randy in here. It's his baby too. You don't want him to miss it do you?"

            "No, go get him, and hurry!" Stacy yelled to me. I went out to the lobby, and saw Randy sitting in the chair.

"Randy, she didn't mean it. She wants you back in there. Go!" I said as I carefully sat down next to John.

            "Baby, did you call Sydney?"

"Yea. She's making a picture for the baby. You ok, you look a little tired."

            "I'm fine. The trial took a lot out of me. But it's over now. I'm going to sleep for a little bit, ok?"

"Ok Ash, I'll get you up if anything happens."

John got me up three hours later. "Ash, Stacy's got a C-Section. She was hurting too much. Randy is coming back out to let us know if it's a boy or a girl."

            "Really? I missed it?" I said as I saw Randy come into the lobby.

"It's a boy! Jason Gabriel Orton. He's so cute. I have a son! I have a son!"

            "Randy, that's awesome. How big is he?"

"8 lbs 9 ounces, 19 inches long. Pretty big baby! Stacy wants to see both of you guys. The baby's with her come on!"

John got up, and hauled my butt off the chair. We went into Stacy's room, and saw her holding the baby. She looked pretty drugged up.

            "Ash, I had a baby boy. Isn't he adorable?"

"Yup, he is! Good job Stacy." I smiled as I watched her hold little Jason.

            "C-Section was so much more comfortable. Those drugs, wow!" she said, still gazing at her baby.

Suddenly, I felt this weird twinge in my stomach.

            "Ash, you ok? Ya don't look so good?" John asked me.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little stomach pain." I said. A minute later, I felt a familiar wetness running down my leg. Oh man, I'm gonna have my baby right after Stacy!

            "Um, John, go get the doctor. I think it's time for our baby to be born!"

"Oh my God, are you serious?" he asked me.

            "Do I look like I'm kidding? Get the doctor now!" I said to him once more. He darted out of the room, and returned a minute later with the doctor.

            "Ah, another delivery. Come on Ashley, we'll get you set up. Mr. Cena, I'd go get some scrubs on, we'll be down the hall. I followed the doctor, and left John standing in Stacy's room, with his mouth hanging wide open. Here I go, again

A/N: Babies galore! Sorry to leave ya hanging, will update real soon! Boy or girl? Lemme know! Peace!


	19. Double Whammy!

A/N: Writing this in a somewhat feverish state! Babies! Yay!

Double Whammy!

John's POV:

            Oh man, this was crazy, I thought to myself as I quickly pulled on some scrubs. First Stacy has her baby, now Ashley is! I'm gonna be a daddy! I'm also going to have a son! He's gonna take after me, and be a famous wrestler some day! I can't wait!

"John Cena, get your ass in here NOW!" I heard Ashley yell out the door to me. God, here we go!

Ashley's POV:

            I don't really remember being in this much pain last time. They say that the second birth should be easier than the first one, but they sure were wrong. Oh, wait. I had drugs the first time. Never doing that again. That needle hurt like a bitch! I guess I'll just deal with it. Luckily, John is here this time. I can take some of it out on him!

"Ash, sweetie, you are kind of cutting off the circulation to my hand. Could you maybe loosen the grip?" he asked sweetly.

            "Hell no. You got me here. You said you wanted to be there for everything, and you are going to deal with it. You're a big bad wrestler, you can take it. In the mean time, I'm laying here, trying to get a baby out of me! Shut up John, just shut up. This really hurts."

"Ok, sorry I asked. Ash, why don't you just get the shot? It can't be much worse than this."

            "Well, I guess not. Nurse, give me the damn drugs. I need them!" I shouted. A minute later, the doctor came in and gave me the shot. At first it killed, but a few minutes later, I was calm as a cucumber.

            "John, I like these drugs. They work pretty well! Ouch, contraction. Why can't this baby just get out of me?" I yelled out.

"Baby, I think you should calm down. It might help a bit. But then, what do I know." John said, trying to make me laugh a little.

            "Yea, stay calm. Oww, John it hurts again. What time is it?"

"Um, it's about 12:30 at night."

            "Oh shit, call Ric and Syd. I want her here, so she can see her baby sister!"

"I already told you, it's a boy." John said as the doctor walked in.

            "Well Mr. & Mrs. Cena, we should know that soon enough. Let me see how you're doing."

"I'm crappy. The drugs wore off too fast. Can I please have some more?"

            "I'm sorry, we can't give you any more right now. You've done this before, it should be easier."

I sighed, and lay back down, thinking back to when Syd was born.

Flashback

"My God, Randy this hurts. Why won't this thing just get out of me?" I whimpered.

"Calm down Ash, you are not making it easier on yourself. Just let nature take its course!"

            "Let nature take its course, what the hell do you think this is, the discovery channel?"

"I was just trying to help. Gosh. Now's when I wish John knew, so he'd be here to deal with it."

            Five hours later, my first child was born, Sydney. She was 17 inches long, and weighed 7lbs 6 ounces. Randy handed her to me, and said  "Congratulations mom, here's your daughter! She is so cute!"

I looked down at my daughter and tried to feel happy, but sadness was all I could gather. She looked so much like John, there was no denying that she was his daughter.

"Ash, why do you look so sad? She's beautiful, and healthy. Cheer up!"

            "I just wish John were her Randy. I should have told him."

"Well, you'll tell him sooner or later. Just be happy right now!"

            "You're right. I'm a little tired though. Hi Sydney, I'm your mommy! That's your Uncle Randy. He's really cocky, but is really a sweetie when ya get to know him."

"Hey, watch it! I am sitting right next to you!"

            I smiled and looked down at Sydney. She would know who her daddy was, someday. Maybe she'd even have a brother or sister!

End Flashback Four hours later…

            "This is it Ashley, you need to push really hard. The baby is almost there." The doctor told me.

So I pushed, and half an hour later, our baby was born. I was wiped out.

            "Congratulations you two. You have a healthy baby boy."

"Yes, a boy, I knew it! Ash, did you hear that, a boy!"

            "Ok, a boy you were right. Oh, he is so cute! What's his name dad?" I asked John, all pain set aside.

"How about, Joshua Benjamin?"

            "That is perfect."

"Take a little time to breathe Ashley. The second baby will be along shortly." The doctor told me. John and I both looked at each other, with nothing but shock written across our faces.

            "What the, a second one?" John asked.

"Yes, you guys are going to have twins. We never saw it on the ultrasound. Sorry. Ok Ashley. Time to push again."

For the second time that night, I pushed my brains out. Ten minutes later, our daughter was born!

"Holy shit! Ash, we have a girl AND a boy! Can you believe it!?"

            "Yes, I was right too, a girl!"

"So mom, what's the name of our new little girl?"

            "Winsor Lynn, yea I like that! Joshua and Winsor. Hey, is Syd here?"

"Yea, She's out in the lobby with Randy and Ric. Want me to get her?" John asked me.

"Yea, she'll be really surprised." I didn't even look up at John, I was too busy holding my babies in my arms. God, they are beautiful! Wow, only five A.M. I thought it was later than that. Pretty fast labor, now that I think about it. Man, I am wiped out.

            "Mommy! Oh wow! Two babies! I'm double the big sister now!"

"Yea Syd, you gotta be quiet though. The babies are sleeping. Plus, you aren't really supposed to be in here." John said. He had snuck her in, what a dad!

            "What their names mommy?" Sydney asked, peeking over my bed at the babies.

"Well, your brother's name is Joshua, and your sister's name is Winsor. Come on, you can climb up and sit with me and the babies."

Sydney quickly climbed up onto the bed, and leaned on my shoulder, gazing at her new siblings.

            "They are tiny mommy! Like my dolls!"

"Yea, they each weigh about six and a half pounds Syd. In fact, they are two weeks early. Aunt Stacy put me in labor!"

            "Hehe, I saw Aunt Tacy's baby! He's cute too! Can I hold one of them? Please, I can hold a baby! I practiced with my dolls!"

I looked over at John, who was sitting next to me on the other side of the bed. He nodded, and got up to supervise Syd. I let her hold her sister. She was pretty good at holding the baby, a natural big sister. I watched her for a minute, and then began to yawn.

            Randy finally spoke, "Come on Syd. Lets let your mommy get some rest. We can go tell Aunt Stacy all about the babies!"

"Otay, bye mommy, bye daddy, bye Josh and Winsor! I love you all!" Sydney said, as John carefully took Winsor from Syd. We both watched as Randy and Sydney walked out of the room, as the nurse walked in.

            "Was that a child?"

"Naw, that was just a midget. We met her in the circus." John said, being sarcastic with the nurse. She carefully grabbed Josh and Winsor and wheeled them down to the baby room. I began to feel a little depressed.

            "John, she took my babies."

"They just went for a little ride. They'll be back later. You look really tired Ash, get some rest."

            "Yea, you're right. I am really tired." I said, as I adjusted my pillow. "Don't leave me John. I hate hospital rooms."

"Ok. Let me just turn off the light." I lay there, as John walked over and flipped off one of the lights. He walked back over and laid down next to me. He barely fit, but somehow got comfortable.

            "John, I'm glad you were here for this one."

"I'm glad too Ash. Have I told you that I love you lately?"

            "Uh, yea. Bout five minutes ago."

"Oh, well I'll say it again. I love you Ashley."

            "I love you too John."


	20. Home Life

A/N: The end may be coming LMight make a sequel. Haven't decided yet. Let me know if y'all want a sequel. Starting a new story though! This chapter may be kinda lame, sorry! Oh, yea! I don't know if Shawn Michaels really has a son, but I made one up! Y'all know who I own and who I don't

Big Happy Family:

Ashley's POV:

            Our babies were now three months old. John and I were blessed with pretty quiet babies. Stacy and Randy, on the other hand, were constantly getting up in the night with little Jason. He was a cutie, a very loud cutie. Sydney was almost done with her first year of school. She seemed to really enjoy kindergarten. She currently had three "boyfriends!" Ian, a very rambunctious first grader, Chris, an adorable little boy in her class, and Justin, who was also a first grader. Sydney has the biggest crush on Shawn Michael's son, Chad. Chad was eleven years old, which made him five and a half years older than her. Great, my six-year-old daughter is taking after her mommy, liking the older guys. Not a bad thing, but not necessarily a good thing. John wasn't too thrilled about it either. He felt that she shouldn't talk to boys until she was 21. Yea, that wasn't gonna happen.  Now that I think about it, John was the one who introduced Syd to Chad. He asked for it! All Syd did was talk about Chad. Luckily, Chad thought she was just an annoying little girl. Lets just hope he still thinks that when she's sixteen!

            John was doing great on SmackDown, and was still the United States champion. He was a fan favorite, and the writers noticed! As far as I'm concerned, he was the best guy on that show. Oh, Randy was good too! Randy and Stacy finally found the perfect house. It was right next door to us, imagine that!

            Right now, I basically sit around at home with Josh and Winsor. That is ok with me though. Occasionally I go and work out, cause I'm dying to get my old figure back. Almost there, just five more pounds! John and Randy are usually on the road, leaving Stacy, the kids, and me by ourselves. We're going to travel with them once school is out for Syd. I don't want her getting behind, or using a tutor. She's a normal kid, and needs to go to a normal school.

            Since I've had time on my hands, I have decided to re decorate the house. I am addicted to those shows like, "While You Were Out, Decorating Cents, Design on a Dime, Designing for the sexes, ect." I started with the kitchen, and am now re doing our bedroom. I'm going to try and have it done, before John gets home next week. I think he'll like it, but then again, who knows! Stacy's house, on the other hand, is a mess! She doesn't really care, and says that Randy can hire a maid. They are rich enough. Stacy is bugging to get back in the ring. She's been working out nonstop, and is almost ready. They are bringing Stacy back on the tour in the summer, and can't wait for her re-debut.

Week Later

            "Mommy, daddy's home!" I heard Sydney yell. I was in the nursery with Josh and Winsor, trying to get them to settle down for a nap. I swear, if he came in here, and got them all riled up, I'll kill him. They were being difficult today, and just didn't want to go to sleep. I sighed, and looked down at the two of them, lying in their crib. Finally, they were asleep. I stood there for a few minutes, just gazing at my two beautiful babies. I was really startled when I suddenly got lifted up in the air by a pair of really strong arms.

            "Holy cow! John, ya trying to give me a heart attack!" I said, trying to stay quiet.

"Shh, Ash you're gonna wake up Winsor and Josh!" John said putting a hand over my mouth.

I got his hand off my face, and shot him a look. "John Cena, you are going to wake them up."          

            "Actually, Ash, you're gonna. I know how to shut ya up!" John said, with a grin slowly spreading across his face. He put me down, and pulled me into a breath-taking kiss. Yea, it worked, I was shut up.

"What was that for baby?" I quietly asked John as we walked out of the nursery.

            "It's cause I missed you. Guess what?"

"What?"

            "I get a little vacation time. I'm off for two weeks. What ya think about that?"

"I think that's great. Maybe we can take a vacation." I excitedly said.

            "I'm already ahead of you. Look!" John said as he pulled out a brochure about the Bahamas. Inside it were tickets, and our reservations at the hotel, The Atlantis.

"Are you serious? We're going on vacation? All of us?"

            "Well, actually the first week is just for us. The kids, Randy, Stacy, and little Justin are joining us on the second week. What ya think?"

"That's great, but who's goin to watch the kids the first week?"

            "My parents." John replied. Oh great, his parents hated me. Plus, we didn't even tell them about the wedding; they did show up at the hospital to see Josh and Winsor. They loved Syd, but hated me for keeping her a secret from John for so long.

"John, your parents hate me. They didn't even like me when we were younger. Are you sure that they're ok with that?"

            "Babe, they don't hate you. They just don't really like you that much. There's a big difference there. Plus, they love the kids."

"Oh, thanks. Well, as long as Syd's ok with it, than whatever. I can't believe it, we're goin to the Bahamas! Yay!" I said as I jumped into John's arms. "When do we leave?"

"Uh, well, tomorrow morning. Ya better get packing babe! My parents are driving over tonight, and are staying here for the week. I already told Syd. She's happy about it. Said something bout Grandma's cookies. I don't know."

            "Tonight, John, the house is a mess. Now they really aren't going to like me. What the hell, I guess I'll go pack." I said as I ran up the stairs to our room. The Bahamas, this was going to rock! Thank God I was almost back to normal size! I was busy tossing stuff on the bed, when I heard the doorbell ring. Oh great, they're here.

John's POV:

            I could hardly wait to get there. This was gonna be a great vacation. The kids coming a week later would also give Ash and me some needed "alone time." I heard the doorbell ring, and got up to go get it. I opened the door, and was greeted by my parents.

"John, hi honey! Where are my grand babies?" My mom asked me as she gave me a hug.

            "Well, the twins are sleeping, and Sydney is in her room playing with some dolls. Hey dad!"

"Hi son! How's it been?" my dad asked me.

            "Everything's great. Thanks again for watching the kids for the week. It means a lot to Ash and me."

"Oh, how is your wife doing?" my mom asked me.

            "Well, she's upstairs packing. Go ask her yourself."

"I think I'll just go see Sydney. John, you can get our bags, right?"

            "Uh, yea. No prob. Make yourselves at home." I went outside to their car, and grabbed their bags. They pack pretty light. I walked inside the house, and carried their stuff down to the guestroom. I left it lying on the floor, and went to check on how Ashley was doing with the packing.

Ashley's POV:

            I really hate packing. I have way too many clothes, and never know what to bring. I looked over at the bed, and saw that it was almost covered in clothes. Great, now I'm going to have to put a bunch of clothes away. I was getting overwhelmed, when John walked in.

"Whoa, Ash, did a tornado hit in our bedroom? It's just two weeks; don't need your whole wardrobe with you. The first week, ya probably won't even need your clothes, if ya know what I mean!" John said, with a smirk on his face.

            "John, you think you're funny don't you! I guess you're right though. I probably won't need too many clothes!" I said as I got up to go give him a kiss.

"I like it when I'm right!" John said, as he leaned down for the kiss. Some how we ended up in bed, and the clothes made it to the floor.

            "John, your parents are here! You are gonna have to wait mister!"

"Aww, baby, they are out back with the kids, and the door is locked! You know how impatient I can be Ash, I could drive you crazy before we get there!"

            "John, you already drive me crazy! What the hell?" I said, as he started kissing me again. We were in the middle of a Great time, when there was a knock on the door.

"John, you in there? Your dad and I were wondering what you wanted for dinner. Sweetie, why is the door locked?"

            I looked at John, and tried not to start laughing. God this was embarrassing!

"Ma, just make whatever you want. We are, um, packing. Be down later!"

            "Packing, ok whatever you say. I'll let you know when dinner is ready." She said. She walked down the stairs, and met up with John's dad in the kitchen.

"They don't care what we eat. They were, "packing."

            "I told you not to go up there darling. You asked for it." John's dad replied to his wife, as he started cracking up.

"John, that was really embarrassing. Your mom doesn't need to know about our sex life, that's just weird."

            "Don't worry Ash, I'm sure she didn't know what we were doing." John said as he started kissing me, again.

"Baby, I don't think that your mother is that dumb. You are going to have to keep it in your pants until we get to the Bahamas. Sorry." I said as I crawled out of bed, and got dressed again. "You could help me pack. Don't give me that look John, get over here and help with the packing."

            "Whatever, you are all mine when we get there, remember that babe." John said as he got dressed and started putting stuff in the suitcase. We got done half an hour later, and went down stairs to go eat.

Next Morning, John's POV:

            My alarm clock started going off at 3 A.M. Man that it's early. Didn't even go to sleep until 12:30. Ashley was still asleep, and didn't even hear the alarm. God, she looked so cute when she was sleeping. I got out of bed, and threw on a comfortable t-shirt, and some pants. I took our suitcases down to the car, and then went back upstairs to wake up sleeping beauty

"Ash, get up. Ash, ASHLEY, get UP!"

            "Mhmmhm, too early. Leave me alone." She mumbled at me."

"Ashley, we gotta get going, the plane leaves in three hours, and you know how security is to get through. Ash, get up!" I looked at her, and decided to take drastic measures. How does she get up when the babies are crying? I grabbed the blankets, and tore them off her. That didn't work. Next I got some water, and dumped it on her. That didn't work either. I decided to drag her out. I grabbed her foot, and pulled her off the bed, and held her up in the air, by her feet.

            "John, what the hell are you doing?" she angrily asked me.

"I'm getting you up. Get dressed, we gotta get going." I said as I carefully set her down. She finally looked awake.

            "Crap, it's 3 A.M. we gotta get going!"

Ashley's POV:

            I looked at the clock, and saw the time. I quickly threw on some track pants, and one of John's hoodies. It was huge on me, but was really comfy. I noticed that John already had the bags in the car. I went into Sydney's room, and woke her up.

"Syd, mommy and daddy are leaving now. We'll see ya in a week! Bye, I love you baby!"

            "I love you too Syd, see ya in a week! Be good for grandma and grandpa." John said, giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Bye mommy, bye daddy. See ya later." Syd mumbled, she was still half asleep. Next we went into the nursery to say bye to the babies.

We went down stairs, and said bye to John's parents and then drove off to the airport. I was really getting excited now! We got on the plane, and I laid my head on John's shoulder, and went back to sleep, dreaming about the beach.


	21. Vacation Time!

A/N: I lied, the end isn't coming soon! I wrote this chapter while day dreaming bout the Bahamas. I've been there, and am bugging to go back. So pretty there! I've never been to the Atlantis, wish I have, but we aren't that rich! Anywho, read on!

Vacation Time:

Ashley's POV:

            My God, the Bahamas are beautiful! The water is a turquoise blue green mix, and the sand is pure white! I seriously think this is what Heaven looks like! John and I had spent the first two days in our room, and occasionally we chilled out in the pool. The Atlantis has an awesome pool, which even has a few water slides! One of the slides goes right through an aquarium! Well, you see the aquarium through glass, but it's still cool! I was planning on spending the next day working on my tan. I desperately needed a good tan! John mostly hung out nearby me, so we lounged on beach chairs at the beach, for the whole day. This vacation was extremely relaxing! I did end up in the ocean, thanks to hurricane John! He decided to wake me by carrying me to the ocean. It wasn't cold, which was nice. We splashed around in the ocean for a bit, until I decided to go back up to the room to clean up. John followed behind, and needless to say, we didn't leave our room for the rest of the night!

            I really wanted to go to the Straw Market, but I promised Stacy that we'd go together, and leave the men to watch the kids! It was going to be our girl's day out. I think I'll bring Sydney with me, she enjoys shopping just as much as I do! I got my hair braided! It was the whole head, and it hurt pretty badly. Those ladies enjoy pulling out their customer's hair I think!

            While I was lying out on the veranda connected to our room, I saw some people Para-sailing. It looked really fun, even though I'm petrified of heights! I called John out, and pointed it out to him. He agreed to go with me, and we went and booked it! An hour later, I was strapped next to John, to a harness thing that's somehow connected to the Para-sail. It was when the boat started to take off, that I started getting scared. What if the rope broke? I mean, it's pretty small, considering what it has to hold on to! The guy was in the middle of explaining something, when he suddenly stopped and said, "Have a fun trip!" with that, we took off! It was pretty scary at first, but once we wee up in the air, it was so peaceful. I felt like I was in a Zen state! John kept looking down, and saying, "Gosh we're high up!" I think that he was a little scared of heights! What a baby! The ride was over way too soon, and we got dipped into the ocean, and then pulled back up onto the boat!

            "John that has got to be the coolest thing that I've ever done! We gotta take Syd up here!"

"Umm, I don't know. Do you think she'll get scared? I mean, it's pretty high up!"

            "John, you are such a wimp. Ya think you're a big bad tough guy, but you're scared of a little Para-sail! Syd will love this! I'm definitely taking her, even if it's by myself!"

"Hey, I'm not scared! I just was worried about Syd, that's all!"

            "Sure big guy, you keep telling yourself that!" I said as I leaned in and kissed him.

We headed back to the hotel, and then decided to go dancing! The hotel has a great band, and it was really cool to dance on the beach, under the stars! I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic! Tonight was John and my last undisturbed night of the vacation. Tomorrow morning, Randy, Stacy, and the kids would be here. We made the most of it, with a bottle or two of wine, and the nice soft hotel bed!!

            I woke up with John's arm draped over me. I looked at the alarm clock, and it read 12:30. Oh crap, their plane got in two hours ago!

"John, baby, you got to get up. We missed their plane. It was due in two hours ago!"

            "Huh, oh shit. Hurry up and get dressed. Maybe it's late!"

"Yea, hopefully! I was in the middle of putting my braided hair up when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find Randy, holding Josh and Winsor.

            "Good morning sunshine! Sleep well?"

"Randy, I'm so sorry we missed your plane! Where are Stacy and Syd and little Jason?"

            "They are in our room, which is right next to yours! Our plane got in early! We've been here since 3 A.M. By the way, nice braids."

"Oh, really. And your room is right next to ours?"

            "Yup. Do you and John ever keep your hands off each other? At least you two didn't wake up the kids, but I swear, it was like listening to a porno all night long! I thought the bed was gonna break!" Randy said, trying not to crack up.

"Randy, are you serious? Oh gosh, this is embarrassing!"

            "What's embarrassing Ash? Oh, hi Randy. Give me my babies!" John said as he reached for Josh and Winsor. He really loved being a daddy!

"Oh, just the fact that Randy were listening to us in their room all night. Let us know next time you two are being nosey, we might just charge!"

            "They heard everything last night? Oh, sorry man!" John said, smiling.

"Randy, where is Sydney?"

            "She's with Stacy. They are getting ready to hit the pool. Well, I got to get back next-door to get Jason. You two, I mean four, should meet us down there. See ya later!" Randy said as he turned to head to his room. I smiled and shut the door. Gosh, I have perverted friends! I looked over to the bed where John was lying, playing with the babies. I couldn't help but smile!

"John lets go down to the pool! Get the twins while I change!"

            "Ok babe! We will be right here!"

I quickly changed, and put tons of sunscreen on Josh and Winsor. I got them in their water diapers, in case I got brave and let them go swimming. John was already changed and waiting for me. I handed him Josh, and we headed down to the pool.

            "Mommy, daddy! Uncle Randy took me on the water slide!" Syd said as me and John reached the pool. She got out and came over and gave each of us a big hug.

"Hey baby! I missed you! Were you good for grandma and grandpa?"

            "Uh Huh, we had fun! Daddy, come swimming with me!" Syd nagged John.

"You gonna be ok Ash?"

            "Yea, you two go have fun! I'll sit here and watch!"

"Ok, yell if you need me!" John said as he picked up Syd and then jumped into the pool. I laughed as I watched him throw her in the air, and as Randy caught her. Stacy soon joined me next to the pool.

"Hey Ash! So, you must be tired today!" she said as she winked at me.

            "Gosh Stace, do you and Randy have to keep rubbing that in?"

"Yupp! You are looking tanner! So, did you have fun?"

            "Yea, this week's been great! Me and John needed it, with the three kids, and him traveling, we don't get much alone time!'

"Yea, I know what you mean. So, when are we going to the Straw Market? I can't wait to go shopping!"

            "Whenever you want. Just let me know. I went Para-sailing. It's so cool! You and Randy have to do that while you're here!"

"Oh, he already made an appointment. He saw it this morning, and didn't even consult me."

            "John was scared of the height! He's a wimp!"

"I heard that Ash!" John shouted from the pool!

            "You were supposed to, WIMP!" I yelled back to him. Stacy just shook her head and laughed.

"Hey, let's go sit on the steps with the babies! They'll like the water!"

            "Ok, just as long as we don't get splashed!"

Next Day:

            Stacy and I were going shopping today, it was 9 A.M. and she was going to be here in ten minutes. We were leaving the kids in the hands of our husbands. I decided not to take Syd, since I had a feeling that Stacy and I were going to be out all day long!

"John, Stacy's here. I'm leaving now. Please, watch the kids today! I don't want to come home and find anyone missing!"

            "Ash, you worry too much! Randy and me can handle it. Go have fun and spend my money."

"Aww, thanks I will baby!"

            "I was kidding there Ash, love you."

"Love you too! Bye baby!" I said as I gave him a quick peck on the lips. I met Stacy outside the door, and we were off to the famous Straw Market!

The straw market is one of the coolest places on earth! We got back to the hotel at 7:30 that night. I kind of felt bad leaving the guys alone with the kids for that long, but they could handle it! We walked into my room, and found Randy, John, and the kids all sleeping. The babies were in their crib, randy was sprawled out on the couch, and Sydney was nestled up next to John. It was so sweet looking that I got my camera out and snapped a picture of the two of them. John woke up right after the camera flashed, and grinned sheepishly at me.

            "Welcome back! Have fun?"

"Tons. Seems like you're all tired out. I'm beat too. I looked over at the couch, and noticed that Stacy had already curled up next to Randy. He hadn't even woken up yet! I decided to join John and Sydney, and crawled in between the both of them. I wrapped my arm around Syd, and fell asleep. We all slept through the night, until five A.M. rolled around and the babies started howling. I realized that Stacy and Randy had stayed in our room all night, which was pretty funny. Stace and I got up to take care of our babies. John decided to be nice, and took Winsor. Soon they were asleep again, so Stacy and Randy went back to their room. We were checking out this morning.

            Our two weeks was up way to soon. We checked out of the hotel, and got on the plane to go home. I was kind of sad to leave, but then again I was happy to be going home. Over all it was a great vacation, and I had a blast. It's going to be hard to go back to the real world! I knew that once we got back, John would be back on the road. Luckily, school was almost out, so the kids and me would be joining him. I couldn't wait to get back out on the road. I really did enjoy traveling and being out on the road! Only a few more weeks…


	22. On The Road, Yet Again!

A/N: Sitting here bored, sorry if it sucks. I'm also in a lovey dovey mushy mood today! Gotta love it! Don't own wrestlers but do own Ashley and kids! Enjoy!

On The Road, Yet Again!

John's POV:

            Life has been great! Ash and the kids have been on tour with me for two months already. I, personally, still wish I was on vacation! It was nice to hang out with my wife and kids.

 Work life ain't going to good. First of all, Rene Dupree is back from rehab with his leg. He still has the hotts for Ashley, and I don't like it. I'm not worried about him stealing her from me, but I just don't want her dealing with him! The worst thing is that Booker is back. Yea, he isn't suspended anymore. I am really upset. I mean, the man attacked Ashley! I swear to God, if he even looks at her I will kill him with my own two hands. I know I may sound a little possessive over my family, but I have my reasons. I just don't want them getting hurt! The writers have also decided to write in a feud with Dupree, Booker, and me. Dupree and Booker make their re-debut next week, in San Antonio. Ash is still my valet, and I think she's a little worried about what could happen.

Currently, Ashley is sick as a dog. No, she isn't pregnant either. She has strep throat, which she caught from Sydney. Ash won't kiss me right now, she doesn't want me to get sick too. That's really the least of my worries! My two girls are both grouchy and sick, leaving me to take care of Josh and Winsor. They've been pretty good, and I think Josh already likes wrestling. My boy's goin to be a star someday! Stacy and Randy have helped out when they can, which I really appreciate.

I walked into my dressing room, and found Ashley curled up on the couch and Syd sleeping in the big chair. Poor babies. Josh and Winsor were in their crib, across from Ash. She wasn't contagious anymore, she just felt crappy. Sydney wasn't contagious anymore either, I think she just liked the extra attention! I quickly changed into my wrestling gear, and then plopped down on the couch next to Ash. She woke up and looked up at me.

"What?" she hoarsely asked me.

            "Nothing babe, I just felt like sitting down. Go back to sleep. Don't mind me."

"Oh, ok." Ash said as she cuddled up next to me. I just chuckled and put my arm around her. She wasn't going to be accompanying me to the ring tonight. I was just about to dose off, when I heard Winsor begin to whimper. I quickly got up, and rocked her back to sleep. Winsor was finally asleep, when Josh woke up. Man, they really need to get on a schedule! I picked him up, and rocked him back to sleep too. This parent thing was a piece of cake! I went to sit back down, when I realized that I needed to go warm up. I gave Ash and Syd a kiss on the cheek, and checked on the babies once more. I quietly shut the door, and went to meet up with Randy to warm up.

Ashley's POV:

            I woke up an hour later, and realized that John was gone. I looked at the clock and figured that he was warming up with Randy. I heard a knock on the door, and slowly got up to answer it. I was surprised at who I saw when I opened it!

            "Rena, hi. What brings you here?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"Hi Ashley. I just thought I'd stop in and see how you were. I'd heard you were sick. Can I come in?" Rena asked me, she looked a little upset.

            "Sure, I'm not contagious anymore. Syd's sleeping and so are the twins. Come on in." I said, as I pushed the door open for her to come in. Rena and I had never been the best of friends, but she looked like she needed to talk. I noticed her walk over to Winsor and Josh's crib at gaze down at them.

            "So Rena, what's going on? You look a little upset."

"You're babies are beautiful. They look just like you and John." She answered.

            "Aw, thanks! They are little angels, most of the time."

"Can I hold one of them?"

            "Uh, yea. Take Winsor, she's a little less fussy than Josh."

"Ok, aw, she is a sweetie. So, you like being a parent, right?"

            "Yea, I love it. The labor part isn't a walk in the park, but its great afterwards."

"Yea, and I see you didn't get fat. In fact, you look great."

            "Yup, it's not that hard."

"I guess not. How do you think I'd be as a mother?"

            "Judging by how you're doing with Winsor, I'd say you are a natural. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just got a call from my doctor. I'd been feeling sick for a few weeks, and I went and got a few tests. He called me back today and said that I'm a month pregnant."

            "Wow, congratulations, I think. Who's the dad?"

"Yea, I'd rather not say who the dad is. He's not a wrestler. That's all I will say. I haven't told anyone yet. I mean, I don't know what to do. I thought you'd be able to help, so I came and found you." Rena said as she carefully laid Winsor back down in the crib. I noticed that she was starting to cry a little bit.

            "Well, are you going to keep it?"

"I thought about abortion, but I'd never forgive myself if I did that. I don't know what to do. I may put it up for adoption, but I haven't really decided yet. What would you do?"

            "I would keep it. Trust me, I've got plenty of experience in this department. You will regret giving your baby up later in your life. Have you told the baby's father?"

"No. I already know that he doesn't want kids. Plus, he's married."

            "Oh, that really puts a damper on things. I guess it's up to you. Don't do anything that you will regret Rena."

"Thanks Ashley. You are a good listener. Well, I have a promo to do tonight. We'll keep in touch, ok? Oh, please don't say anything to anyone. I'll fill everyone in on my own time."

            "Yup, we will. My lips are sealed. See ya." I said as she walked out the door. Wow, that was different. I suddenly realized that John's match was up next, so I flipped on the TV and got Sydney up. We both sat down and directed our attention to the show. John was facing Randy tonight. I heard another knock on the door, and got up to answer it.

"Hey Ash! Could you watch Jason for me? I'm goin out with Randy as the valet."

            "Yea, no problem! Go have fun!"

"Thanks a bunch Ash, I got to go! Bye!" I said as she handed me Jason. I put him in the crib with Josh and Winsor, and sat back down. I smiled as John's music went off. I love that man! I watched him prance around and do all his little gimmicks, and watched as Sydney tried to imitate him. She must have been feeling better! Randy's music started blaring, and out walked him and Stacy. Stacy was beaming ear to ear. She was really happy to be back in the action! Randy gave her a quick kiss, and slid into the ring. The fans booed and cheered for him. They obviously liked John more! I grabbed the script that John had lying on the couch. He would win (Thanks to the knux, even after Stacy distracted the ref. I watched as the match went off without a hitch. Stacy distracted, and Randy was about to RKO him, but since the ref wasn't watching, John pulled out his knux and hit Randy in the face. Randy went down, and Stacy quit distracting the ref, and John got the pin. I suddenly heard Rene Dupree's music. I looked at the script again, and sure enough, Rene was making an appearance. He got in the ring, and started beating on John. The ref pulled the two of them apart. Kurt Angle came out and declared that John would be facing Rene Dupree and Booker T in a handicap match. Oh great, that was my night to be a valet. I didn't want to see Booker ever again. Kurt gloated while John stood in the ring. Stacy burst into the room and grabbed Jason.

"Ash, I can't believe Booker is back. I'm sorry, you must be upset."

            "No, well, a little but he cant hurt me anymore! I've got John, and I guess Randy and the rest of Evolution behind me."

"Yea, you got me too! See you later Ash!"

            "Bye Stace."

I watched as she walked down the hall, and was about to shut the door when Rene Dupree appeared in front of me.

"Hi Ashley. It's been a long time!"   

            "Yea, I guess. How's your leg?"

"Oh, it's fine. It was worth it."

            "Thanks, um, I have to go now. Bye."

"That's it? You aren't sick of Cena yet? I saved your life, and he was nowhere to be seen. What's up with that?"

            "Rene, I'm grateful that you saved my life, but I love my husband. He means the world to me, and I will never leave him. Now please just go away!"

"Fine, you know where to find me if you need me beautiful!" Rene said as he blew me a kiss and walked away. That man just won't give up will he? I shut the door, and leaned against it. I suddenly felt someone try to push it open.

            "Hey, Ash! What's against the door?" I heard John yell

I quickly opened the door, and John walked inside.

"Sorry John, I was just leaning on the door. You did good tonight baby! Sydney was trying to imitate you!"

            "She was? Where is Syd?"

"Oh, she is with the members of Evolution right now. Dave's bringin her back later."

            "Oh, I see you are feeling better! That's good!"

"Yea, you can kiss me now, you won't get sick!" I said, trying to drop John a hint!

            "I can? Ok, don't mind if I do!" John said as he tilted my head up towards him. He then met my lips with his, and then gave me a breath-taking kiss! Suddenly, we heard someone pounding on the door.

"Ashley, John open up!" I heard Dave yell. John unlocked the door, and opened it for Dave.

            "Man, you know how to ruin the moment!" John said, greeting Dave.

"Guys, I can't find Syd! I was going to the bathroom, and I came out, and she was gone. I think she wandered away or something."

            "What? You can't find her? We gotta go look for her!" I frantically said.

"Ash, you stay here with the babies. We'll go find her. Remember, stay here!" John sternly told me.

            "John, I want to go find my daughter!"

"No, stay here, and lock the door. Booker is back in the building, remember?"

            "Oh, yea. John, what if he took her?" I said, getting more worried.

"Don't worry Ash, we'll find her. Now remember, stay here, and lock the door. I'll be back!" John said as he bolted out the door with Dave following behind. I shut the door, and locked it. I was getting upset, and then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, and saw Rena standing there.

            "Hey Ashley! Guess what? I'm going to keep my baby! Hey, what's wrong?"

"Sydney is missing, and Booker is back in the building. Hey, can you stay here with the twins while I go look for Sydney?"

            "Oh my God! Of course I can. Ashley, be careful. Get Stacy or something!"

"Ok, thanks Rena!" I said as I ran out the door to Stacy and Randy's locker room. I didn't even knock, I just barged in.

"Stacy, We have to find Sydney. She's missing!" Stacy put down Jason, and walked over to me.

            "What? Syd's missing? Let's go! Jackie, can you watch Jason for me?"

"Yea, no problem." Jackie said. I hadn't even seen her in there. Stacy and me tore off down the hall. I took the lead, and ran down an empty hallway. I rounded the corner, and suddenly stopped when I saw what was in front of me. Stacy didn't see me stop, and ran right into me. I looked and saw Sydney with Booker at the end of the hall. He was holding her hand, and was about to turn the corner.

"Stacy, go find Randy, or John, or Dave, or anyone. Let them know where I am, run!" I whispered to her. Stacy nodded and darted back towards civilization. I then ran down the hall, and turned around the corner. A rough pair of hands abruptly stopped me.

            "Gotcha! You walked right into my trap!" I heard Booker say to me.

"You sick bastard. Let us go!"

            "Well, how bout we make a deal. I let one of you go. Now choose."

"There's no choice. Let my daughter go, NOW!" I screamed, hopping someone would hear.

            "Ok, well, it was nice talking with you kid! Your mom and I are going to go take a walk now. Run along kid!" Booker said to a dumbfounded Sydney. She turned around and went running in the opposite direction. Booker watched and then put his hand around my mouth, and dragged me down the hallway. I bit his hand, and then began screaming as loud as I could. He would not hurt me again! While he was checking out his hand, I made my escape. I tore off down the hall, and ran as fast as I could. I heard Booker running after me, but luckily I ran right into Rene Dupree. Booker turned around and went the other way. I just thanked a confused Rene, and kept going to the lockerrom. That was quite a scare, and for some reason, I had a feeling that this wasn't over yet.


	23. Another Run In

A/N: I'm Back! Had some writer's block! Enjoy!

Not Again!

John's POV:

            Damn, I can't believe that she didn't listen to me! I fricking told her to stay in the room, but she had to go out on her own! Why can't Ashley just let me handle these kinds of things? I swear to God, if she gets hurt, I'll…

            "Randy, John, you gotta help!" Stacy yelled as she ran into the locker room. "Ash and I went to look for Syd, and we found her with Booker. Ashley took off after him, and told me to get help. Come on, let's go!"

"Daddy!" I heard Sydney scream. "Daddy, he has mommy again!"

            "It's ok Sydney, I'm here. Now where is mommy?" I asked her as she ran and jumped into my arms.

"They were in the hall." Syd sniffled.

"Don't worry sweetie, Mommy will be fine. I'm gonna go get her." I said as I carefully handed her to Stacy, and then ran out of the room. I was just about to round the corner when Ashley ran right into me!

"Oh my God, I'm so glad to see you baby!" Ashley said as she wrapped her arms around me.

            "Ash, are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yea, just a little shaken up. John, he had Sydney, and was going to leave the building with her. It was really scary."

            "I'm sure it was. It's done now." I said, as I held her tightly. I just stood there as Ashley began to cry. I tried to comfort her, but on the inside, I was still mad that she didn't listen to me.

"John, I'm sorry. I should've stayed put. I was just worried about Sydney. Baby, I know that you're mad at me, but at least nothing happened!"

            "Yea, you're right. I am mad at you right now. Nothing did happen, but what if something had happened? You could've been hurt, Syd could've been hurt! Ash, sometimes you just need to fucking listen to me! I would've gotten to Syd, you didn't need to risk going up against Booker. God, sometimes you just don't think things through! Now come on, we're going back to he hotel." I yelled.

"You don't have to yell John, I know that it was stupid. God, I'm sorry!" Ashley yelled right back to me.

I just sighed and grabbed her hand, and then headed back to the locker room. I just wanted this day to be over. We got back and everyone was extremely relieved to see both of us. We all got our stuff, and headed out to the car. Ashley didn't say much to me, and I didn't say much to her. The ride to the hotel was pretty quiet. Syd was asleep, there was the occasional noise from Winsor and Josh, and the radio wasn't on. I wanted to apologize for getting so mad, but just couldn't bring myself to talk. Ashley just sat and stared out the window, with the occasional tear running down her cheek. We finally got to the hotel, and got the kids to bed. Ashley went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I changed my clothes, and lay down on the bed and iced my shoulder. It was a little sore today. Ashley came out of the bathroom half an hour later, and lay down on the bed with her back to me. Great, I was getting the back tonight! I just sighed, and rolled over turning my back to her and flipped the lights off.

Ashley's POV:

            I was having trouble sleeping tonight. I looked over at the hotel room clock, and saw that it was 2:30 A.M. I was pissed off at John for getting so mad at me. I mean, I know he wanted me to stay in the locker room, but I had to go find my daughter. We hadn't spoken to each other since our little argument in the hallway. I was beginning to feel like I had over-reacted, John was just worried about me. He still shouldn't have yelled at me over that. I learned my lesson; I won't do anything like that anymore! I was so scared when Booker started dragging me down the hall. I'm surprised that I was able to get away. Why does this shit happen to me? I silently started to cry again, letting the emotions of the day take over my body.

"Ash, you ok?" I heard John ask. He must not have been able to sleep either.

            I didn't answer him; all that came out was a sniffle.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you. I was just worried, I didn't want you to get hurt. Please, just talk to me?"

            I wiped my eyes and rolled over and looked at John. "I'm sorry too John. I'll listen to you from now on. I just wasn't thinking…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because the tears were beginning to build up in my eyes. Man, I'm an emotional mess tonight!

"Hey, don't cry! It's ok now. Nothing happened, and nothing will happen!" John said, trying to comfort me. I managed to smile and moved next to him. I am really lucky to be married to such a great guy! John just smiled and wrapped his arms around me. An hour later I was able to stop crying, and finally fell asleep. I wasn't asleep for more than twenty minutes when I heard one of the babies crying. I started to get out of bed but was stopped by John.

"Don't worry, I handle it. Go back to sleep Ash." John told me as he got out of bed. I curled back up under the blanket, and was out for the rest of the night.

            I woke up the next morning, in the car. I guess that John had carried me out, not wanting to wake me up. Our next stop was Cleveland Ohio.

"Good morning sunshine! Sleep well?" John asked me in a cherry voice.

            "Uh, yea. Did you carry me out to the car?"

"Yea, you were dressed and I felt like being nice!"

            "Oh, thanks. Are we almost there?"

"Um, only one more hour. The babies are sleep, and Sydney is watching a movie. So, are you going to be at ringside today? I'll understand if you don't want to, with Dupree and Booker out there."

            "Of course I'll be out there! I'm not going to let an asshole ruin my fun! John, can we stop and eat? I'm hungry."

"No problem. How about Denny's?"

            "Sounds good to me!" I looked at the sign for Denny's. It would be an hour till we got there. Wait a minute, that sign said Athens!

            "John, I think you took a wrong turn somewhere. You are an hour or two away from Kentucky. Cleveland is by the water."

"Huh, oh shit! I did go the wrong way! I thought something was weird when we went through Columbus! Ok, guess I'll turn around! Man, I can't be late!"

            "Don't worry. It's only three hours away. The show doesn't start till 8, and its only 12. You'll make it in time. We're still stopping to eat though, right?"

"Yea. I'm hungry too. Oh, look! McDonalds! Can we eat there instead? It's faster!" John asked me.

            "I don't care, I just want to eat something!" I said.

John turned into the parking lot, and quickly parked. He got out and helped me get the twins out. We had to wake Syd up, because she had fallen asleep. We all walked into McDonald's and I went to sit down with the kids. John went and ordered for us, and came back a few minutes later with the food. We tried to eat quickly, because some of the diners were beginning to realize who John was. A few teenage girls came over to our table; all googly eyed, and were barely able to speak!

"Oh my God, you're John Cena! Cassie, look! It's really John Cena! Ahhhh! We're on our way to Cleveland to see the show! Could we get an autograph and picture please?"

            "Uh, yea. What's your name?" John asked as he grabbed a pen and was about to sign a napkin.

"It's Ashley, and this is Cassie."

            "Oh, Ashley, that's a good name. It's my wife's name! Ok, to Ashley and Cassie. Word Life, John Cena."

"Thank you! So you and Ashley are really married? I told you it was true Cassie! Hi Ashley! Could I get your autograph too?"

            "No problem! Wow, people actually know who I am!" I said as I signed the napkin.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone loves you two! My brother thinks that you are the hottest girl on SmackDown! You haven't been on in a while though. What happened?"

            "Well, I was pregnant. I'm back now!" I said, smiling.

"Wow, are those your guy's kids? They are cute! Can I get a picture of all of you?"

            "Go ahead. Syd, look at the camera and smile!" John said to Sydney. We smiled as the girls snapped our picture. They thanked us and ran off to tell all their friends.

"Crap, Ash, can you start heading out to the car? I don't want to get a mob scene going on. I'm going to the bathroom. Be out in a minute."

            "Ok. Come on Syd, help me with your brother and sister."

"Otay! Mommy, who were those girls? They were funny!"

            "Those were fans. You know how daddy is on TV? Well, they watch him. Now come on, lets go!" I said as I noticed some more people looking over at us. I grabbed the baby carriers, and went out to the car. I was just getting into the car, when John came running out. He jumped into the car, and quickly sped out of the parking lot.

"Ash, I was in the bathroom, and this guy came and asked me for my autograph, while I was taking a leak! Crazy! So, someone is getting popular on me!"

            "That was cool! I like signing autographs! He asked for an autograph while you were peeing? That's just plain strange!" I said as I put in one of our CD's. It was something that John had burned, so it was mostly rap. I turned to the song, "Slow Motion." I really like that song!

"Oh, you like that song? I like it too!" John said as he grinned.

            Three hours later we were in Cleveland, with three hours until the show.

A/N: Ok, crappy ending! Got to go to work, the show will be the next chapter. Might be up later tonight, might not! Peace!


	24. Bloody Battle

A/N: Sorry for delay! Been really really busy!  The match! What's gonna happen? Read on! Oh, I don't own anyone famous, DUH!

Double Teamed:

Ashley's POV:

            We got to the arena with three hours to spare. I dropped the kids off at the backstage daycare, and then went to our locker room to get ready. Someone had finally decided to get a daycare service for the backstage area. Most of the wrestlers have children, and a few of the wives/girlfriends travel with them. It was a good decision on Vince's part! It really made life easier! When I got back, I saw John sleeping on the couch. I just smiled and started to pick out an outfit. I had four outfits laid out on the counter top, and was having a hard time picking one.

"Go with the third one," I heard John say. He must've been awake when I was trying each one on, that freak!

            "The third one? You liked that one?"

"Oh yea. I liked it!"

            "Ok, third one it is. So, not sleeping after all John?!"

"Well, I didn't see the first one, but I saw the rest of em'. Face it babe, ya look good in practically everything." John said grinning.

            "No, I don't. You are just being nice! Well, we have two hours until the show. You need to get your butt off the couch, because I'm going to get in a quick nap."

"Nap? That's what you want to do with the whole two hours? Fine. Good night." John said as he got up and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed a blanket out of our bags, and curled up on the couch. I was just about to fall asleep when John started singing. I groaned and put a pillow over my head. It didn't work very well!

            "John, could you please Shut UP!"

"You don't like my singing?"

            "No, shut it!"

"Whatever! Sorry I woke you up."

            "Uh huh, sure." I said as I rolled my eyes and tried to doze of.

John's POV:

            I peeked out of the bathroom and saw Ash lying on the couch. Hehe, there was no way I was going to let her sleep! I quietly crept towards the couch. I ducked down behind it, and was about to jump on top of her, when I felt her hands grab me and pull me over the side.

"You think you're sneaky, don't you?" Ashley asked with a big smile on her face.

            "Well, I did, but…" I was cut of in mid sentence when Ash pulled out a bottle of shaving cream. She plastered my face with the cream, and couldn't stop laughing. "Now that was unexpected! What, did I miss a spot shaving or something?" I asked her while I wiped off my face.

"What can I say, I am the sneaky one in the family!" Ashley said in mid-laugh. I then pulled another can of shaving cream out of my pocket and got her right in the face.

"Yea, who's laughing now sweetie!"

            "Ok, you win John! Baby, now I'm all messy." Ashley whined at me.

"Oh, but wait, There's more!" I said as I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. I managed to turn on the shower and then threw Ashley in.

            "Oh my God, John the water is freezing!" Ashley shrieked.

"Oh, sorry! Better?" I asked as I adjusted the temperature.

            "Much better!" Ashley said, as a devilish grin spread across her face. Before I could react I was lying in the tub, getting soaked! Ashley was lying on top of me, and completely soaked. I then realized that she had on a white tank top, which was now see-thru. Oh man, what a sight!

            "Oh yea, that's even better!" Ashley said as she wiped some of the shaving cream off of my face. "Now we couldn't do this if the kids were here, now could we?"

"No way, not a chance!" I said as I pulled Ashley in for a kiss. A few minutes later, I was shirtless, and Ashley was only wearing her tank top and thong! I guess that we were making a lot of noise, because while we were in the middle of some great sex, because Ric Flair, Charlie, Randy came bursting into the room.

            "Hey, are you guys ohh, um, ok?" Randy and Ric asked sheepishly as they entered the bathroom. "Oh, sorry you two. We heard some strange noises, and thought maybe something was wrong. You should really lock the door when you're getting it on!"

"Ok, thanks guys. Ya can leave now!" Ashley said, trying to hide herself behind me.

            "Yea, thanks for checking, but we are ok. Bye!" I said, hoping they would take the hint. They did, and quickly vacated the room. I turned and looked at Ashley. We both sat embarrassed in the silence, but then began laughing.

"John, did you see their faces? It was pretty funny!"

            "Uh huh. Those guys will never look at us the same. Maybe I should go lock the door now!"

"Yea, it might help!"

I got out of the shower, and went and locked the door. I then hurried back to the shower. "So, where were we?" I asked Ashley.

"We were right about here!" She said as she pulled me back into the shower!

SmackDown, Ashley's POV:

            John and I were waiting at the entrance for John's music to hit. Randy had just finished his tag team match with Dave against the Dudley Boyz, and it was now time for John's handicap match. Randy kind of looked at us strange when he walked past, and then the music started. We made our way down to the ring, still trying not to laugh about Randy's look! We stood there for a few minutes, while the crowd went crazy. Then Rene's music went off, and he came down with his dog. Speaking of dogs, Pinky had taken a trip to St. Louis to stay with Randy's parents. The road life just wasn't for her! Sydney was a little sad, but she was adjusting. Rene gave his dog to the worker, and then slid into the ring. He glared at John for a bit, until Booker's music started. I immediately felt my heart beat increase, and felt myself growing very nervous. I got out of the ring right when he entered. I had John's U.S. champion belt on my shoulder. The match was about to start, when Kurt Angle and his assistant came out. They were out there to watch the match, and eventually Kurt would strip John of his title. Damn writers! The show was going as planned, and Rene was losing, as usual, and he finally crawled his way over to Booker. Booker entered the ring, and was met by thousands of boos from the crowd. I couldn't help but grin, he wasn't exactly a fan favorite!

            John and Booker exchanged a few cheap shots, and then Booker flawlessly delivered the spinebuster to John. I could tell by the expression on John's face that Booker had added a little extra to it, intentionally hurting John. John managed to get up, and then hit Booker with a hard clothesline. He smiled when he looked down at Booker, and went over to the pole to get his chain necklace. He wrapped it around his hand, and headed back over to Booker. Booker got up but suddenly went crashing down, when John hit him smack dab in the face with the chain. John began repeatedly punching Booker in the face, and didn't stop until Booker's face was painted red by his own blood! Rene Dupree entered the ring, to try to stop the beating, but only ended up getting knocked out. Booker managed to crawl out of the ring, and made his way over to Kurt. John hopped out of the ring, and ran at him. Booker ducked, as planned, and John ran right into Kurt. The bell then sounded, and Kurt took the title away from John, but only after Luther did his little stint in the ring. John got back up, and acted the hell out of it! He slid out of the ring. He walked over to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist. He let his head sink down, and looked really upset. As we passed Booker, I gave him a good kick and stomp with my stiletto heels. My smile just grew more, when I saw him start to cry. Booker got what he deserved. He finally got a taste of the pain he put me through. We walked out of that arena leaving a sight meant for a horror movie. I have never felt better!

            "John that was so awesome! Did you see Booker? He can't even get up!"

"Yup, I told you that he was going to pay!" John said, beaming.

            "I really think that it's great and all, but what if you get suspended? That would be terrible!"

"Well, it was worth it! At least I'll have some time to spend at home with you and the kids! What's so bad about that?"

            "Um, nothing! Oh, how's your back? That spinebuster looked painful."

"Oh, it's ok. I was just surprised that I got up. He could have done some serious damage, but it doesn't hurt too bad right now. I'll just have to go see a chiropractor or something." John said as he rubbed his back.

            "Just so you're ok."

We walked to the day care room, and picked up Syd, Josh, and Winsor. Five minutes later, as I was getting everything ready to leave, there was a knock on the door. John slowly got up and went to answer it. His back must've really been hurting. He answered the door, and then went out in the hallway to talk to an official. A minute later, he walked back into the room, with a weird look on his face.

            "Who was it baby?" I asked as I put the babies in their carriers.

"Oh, just some worker. You're going to have to put up with me for a month or two."

            "They suspended you? John I'm sorry. That really sucks."

"Hey, it's ok. I guess I broke Book's nose and jaw. I could've done worse! He also has a bruised rib from your shoe! Well, let's go home Ash!"

John threw his bag over his shoulder and carefully picked up Winsor's carrier. I grabbed my bag, and got Josh. Sydney gathered up her stuff, and followed John out the door. I smiled and followed behind her. We drove our rental car back to the airport and got on the plane, and headed home.


	25. Accident

A/N: Another chapter! I don't own any wrestlers, although I'd be willing to take a few off of Mr. McMahon's hands (Call Me!) Enjoy folks!

Accident:

Ashley's POV:

            I had really enjoyed having John home for the past month. The summer was almost over, and that meant that Syd, Josh, Winsor, and I wouldn't be traveling with him much. Syd was going to be in first grade this year! I was going to be 23 this year. Wow, it's been that long already! Hmm, 23 years old, with three kids. I don't see why people make such a big deal about being a young mother. It isn't really that bad. It helps to have someone with you every step of the way. The twins are now six months old, they have gotten so big!

            While John was at home, we mostly just hung out as a family. Our dog had made the long flight home, but sadly we got bad news. Pinky had some kind of dog cancer, and was expected to die soon. The poor dog was in a lot of pain. John and I didn't want to put her to sleep, but we eventually did. Sydney actually told us to, she hated seeing her dog so miserable. Syd had handled every thing pretty good. She did cry, and made us have a burial for Pinky in the back yard. John offered to get her another dog, but Syd said that she needed more time to "Adjust." My girl was getting pretty damn smart.

"Ash, food's ready."

            "Ok John, I'm coming."

I ran down the stairs, and met up with my family in the dining room. John had decided to be nice, and cooked dinner. We were having macaroni and cheese, with green beans. Wow, what a chef!

            "Thanks John. I hope that it wasn't too hard for you to handle!"

"Hey now, instant Mac & Cheese and canned green beans are not foods for beginners! I'd say I did a helluva job!"

            "Its good daddy!" Sydney said as she shoveled food into her mouth.

            "Yea, good job baby! It actually tastes good!"

"So, Syd, you excited to go to Grandma and Grandpa's this weekend?"

            "Yup. I can't wait. It's fun over there!"

"Yea, you'll have fun! Are you all packed, because they'll be here in about two hours."

            "I got everything daddy. Don't worry." Sydney replied.

We all laughed, because John had become a bit of a worrier lately. It's funny what a few kids can do to ya! After dinner was done, I went to the babies' room to get their stuff ready. I had just finished when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Got it!" John yelled. He opened the door for his parents and let them in. Half an hour later the kids were gone, and John and I decided to go see a movie. We agreed to see "White Chicks." I've never laughed so hard at a movie in my life! That movie is hilarious! We walked out of the theater still laughing. We got home around 12, and I was actually really tired.

            "John, I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm tired. Night baby!"

"Oh, ok. Night Ash! I'll be up in a few." John said as he kissed my forehead. I slowly made my way upstairs, and changed my clothes. I crashed on the bed and was out like a light. I didn't even hear John come in. I was sound asleep until 3:30 A.M. I quickly ran to the bathroom, and puked up popcorn and dinner. Yuck! It definitely tasted bad the second time around.

"Ash, you ok?" John asked me as he came in the bathroom and held my hair back for me.

            "No. I feel shitty." I said before I started puking again. I felt really weak when I stood up, in fact John had to help me up. I went over to the sink and brushed my teeth. John left the bathroom, and went back to the bed. I came out a few minutes later.

"Are you sure your ok?" John asked me again.

            "Yea. Probably just the popcorn. It makes me sick once and a while."

"Ok. I guess that could be it. Maybe you're pregnant again."

            "I hope not. I've got my hands full with three kids, I don't think I could handle four of em. I'm on birth control anyway. Oh, shit! The prescription ran out like a month ago. I knew I was forgetting something. Damn John, what if I am pregnant, again." I moaned.

"That'd be great! Well, maybe not for you, but I wouldn't mind another baby in the house."

            "I guess not. John, go get a pregnancy test for me."

"Baby, it's four in the morning. Nothing's open."

            "Go to Meijers. Open 24/7. I want to know! Go!" I told John.

"Oh, yea. Ok, I'm going." John said as he pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt.

            "Thanks sweetie!" I said sweetly to John.

"Yea, yea. Now you're all sweet. I'll be back in a little bit." John grumbled as he walked out of the room.

Damn, what if I was pregnant? The twins would barely be one year old when the next baby was born. Man that's a lot of kids! I don't think I could handle them all on my own! Guess we would home school Syd, and I travel with John. Maybe we could get a nanny. I fell asleep while I was waiting for John. I woke up when I heard him come up the stairs. God, that man was as loud as a bull in a china cabinet!

"Ash, I got it. Here. It's starting to storm outside." John said as he handed the bag to me.

            "Thank you John. I'll do it in the morning!"

"Huh? You made me get up, and now you're going to take it in the morning? Not fair!" John whined at me.

            "Ok, I'll do it now." I said getting up. John was sitting on the bed waiting. I took the test, and waited for the results. I held my breath as I looked at the result. It was positive. Man, I'm gonna have to get fat again! I walked out of the bathroom and tried to not smile when I saw John. He was half asleep, and was almost falling off the bed.

            "John, wake up baby!"

"Huh, I wasn't asleep. So, are you?"

            "Yea, I'm pregnant. Again. I'm gonna make a doctor's appointment tomorrow, cause those things aren't always right. Let's go to sleep now, I am really tired." I said as I crawled back under the covers.

"Sweet! Ok. Night Ashley!" John said, as he got back under the covers too. I felt him wrap his arms around me and couldn't help but smile. "Ash, I really hope that the test was right. I want another son! Two girls, two boys. Perfectly balanced."

            "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind another kid. It's not that bad. Night John."

"Night Ash. I love you."

            "Love you too." I drifted to sleep listening to the rain on the roof.   
We had not been asleep for more than twenty minutes, when the phone rang. I groaned and reached to answer it.

            "Hello?"

"Ashley? It's John's mom. Winsor won't stop crying. I think she may be sick. One of you two better get over here fast."

            "Winsor's sick? I'll be there in ten minutes. Thanks. Bye"

"Bye." I quickly hung up, and woke John up.

            "John, I'll be right back. Your mom called, Winsor might be sick."

"Sick? Ash let me go. It's really pouring outside."

            "No, you already made one trip tonight. I'll go." I said as I climbed out of bed and put a hoodie on over my tank top. I grabbed a pair of pants and gave John a kiss as I went to leave.

            "Bye baby! I'll be back in a little bit."

"Bye Ash, be careful." John said as he watched me run out to my car. I quickly got in it, and started it up. I pulled out of the driveway, and sped off to John's parent's house. I was half way there, when a bolt of lighting hit a tree. The tree fell right in front of my car, and I swerved to hit it. I didn't see the car behind me, and crashed right into it! My beetle flipped over, and landed again on it's wheels. I banged my head on the window, and then blacked out. I came to a few minutes later. The EMT's were already at the scene, and were trying to get me out of the car. I couldn't feel too much, but felt something running down my face. I slowly reached my hand to my cheek, and saw the blood on my fingers. This couldn't be too good.

"Ma'am, you're going to be ok. We have to cut you out of your car. Don't move." I heard someone say to me. I then heard a loud screeching noise as they sliced my car apart. I felt them carefully lift me onto a stretcher.

"What's you name?"

            "Ashley Cena."

"Ok Ashley. Where were you going to?"

            "I was going to my get my baby daughter from her grandparents house. She might be sick."

"Well, don't worry. You're in good hands now. Can you tell me who you husband is?"

            "John Cena. I might be pregnant again."

"Ok, thanks for letting us know. You have to keep on talking to me Ashley."

            "Ok, I'm really cold."

"Don't worry, you will be warm in a little bit. Ashley, Ashley can you hear me?"

I heard her, but couldn't respond. I felt my eyelids flutter, and then all I could see was darkness. When I did open them, everything was moving so fast, and I couldn't understand what they were saying to me.  Is this what dying feels like? I mean, my life hasn't flashed before my eyes or anything? God, please don't let me die! I'm only 22, I have three kids, and a loving husband. I can't die now. I was beginning to feel a lot of pain in my leg. I wish John were here…

John's POV:

            I was really nervous for some reason. It had been a half hour, and Ashley wasn't back yet. I finally called my parents.

"Hello?"

            "Mom, is Ashley there?"  
"No, she hasn't shown up sweetie. Why?"

            "She left like a half hour ago. I'm getting worried."

"My, I hope she's ok. Maybe she just got lost."

            "Hang on mom, I have a call beeping in. It's probably Ashley. Hello?"

"Is this John Cena?" 

            "Yea, why? Who is this?"

"I'm officer Douglas. Mr. Cena, your wife has been in a car accident. She's in critical condition. I'd suggest you get to the hospital right away. She isn't doing too good, and the doctor's think she might not make it much longer."

            "Um, ok. Thank you officer. Mom, Ashley got in a car crash I have to go to the hospital. Please, tell Sydney. Bye."

"Oh my Lord. Ok John. Call us if you need us. Bye."

I quickly hung up the phone and ran out to my car. She can't be hurt too bad right? Ash cannot die on me now! I sped to the hospital, but go pulled over by a cop when I was a block away.

"Sir, do you know how fast you were going?"

            "Yes, Officer, I'm trying to get to the hospital. My wife was in a accident, and is in critical condition." I managed to say.

"Oh, I am truly sorry. Just drive a little more carefully."

            "Thank you." I got to the hospital two minutes later. I ran to the counter, "Where is Ashley Cena. She was in an accident, brought in a little while ago."

"Oh, are you her husband?"

            "Yes, now where is she?"

"She is in the OR right now. Go on in, tell them who you are."

            "Ok, thank you." I ran through the hall, and sat on the chair, and started crying. Why was this happening?


	26. Aftermath

A/N: Another Chapter, Y'all know the deal! Enjoy!

Aftermath:

John's POV:

            It had been two weeks since Ashley's car accident. She was still unresponsive, and had lost the baby. Yea, she was really pregnant again. Talk about two major blows. I had only left the hospital a few times, mostly to see Sydney and the twins, or to sleep. I'd go home, and try to sleep, but would just lie there and stare at the ceiling. The kids were staying with Randy and Stacy right now. They had been great these two weeks, and were a big help for me. It depressed me every time that I walked into the hospital and found out that nothing had changed. I kept hoping that I would walk in, and find Ashley waiting for me to take her home. Vince had been nice and gave me some time off.

            I sat next to Ashley's bed, and just watched for any kind of movement. It killed me to look at Ashley. She was so pale, and looked half-dead.

            "Come on baby, open up your eyes. Please, just wake up." I pleaded with her.

"Mr. Cena, could I have a word outside with you."

            "Yea, hang on doc. I'll be right back Ash." I said as I slowly got up.

"Ok, your wife's condition hasn't improved any since she got here. It also seems that she is in a coma. She didn't appear to have any major brain damage, but there is still very little activity. We've done all we can. I'm sorry."

            "Wait, you mean she's like a vegetable?"

"Well, yes. I'm here to ask if you would like to take her off life support."

            "Hell no. I'm not giving up on her!"

"Mr. Cena, I know this is a lot to take in. We can keep her alive, but she may never wake up again. I'll give you some time to think about all of this."

            "Doc, if she wakes up, will she be the same?"

"Well, we don't know right now. That all depends on if she wakes up. I'm usually optimistic, but this case is different. Once again, I am very sorry. I know what you're going through. My wife died in a car crash too. Left me alone with four kids."

            "We have three. A six year old, and six month old twins." I sighed.

"Wait a few more days. We are going to keep trying, because I don't want to lose a patient. I'll be around. Good bye."

            "Bye, thanks."

I walked back into the room, and retook my seat next to Ashley's bed. Why was this happening to us? Ash didn't deserve this, I didn't deserve this. The kids didn't deserve this. Why?

Ashley's POV (subconscious):

            Man I have a headache. Why is everything so dark? Am I dead? This can't be Heaven, oh please don't let me be in hell!

"Ashley!"

            "Who is that?"

"Ashley, it's mom and dad."

            "Mommy, daddy? Where are you?"

"Look in front of you darling!"

I opened my eyes, and saw my parents standing in front of me.

            "Am I dead?"

"No silly. It's not your time! We just came to visit with you! It's been so long honey!"

            "Mom, dad, what's going on? Where am I?"

"You are in your sub-conscious. You were in a bad car crash, but didn't die."

            "Really? Oh, I remember that. I've missed you guys so much!"

"We know sweetheart." My mom said as she smiled at me. My dad just stood there, smiling.

            "Well, you guys are grandparents! I found out I was pregnant the day you died. I also have twin babies!"

"I'm so proud of you slugger!" My dad finally said.

            "I was pregnant again, but I think I lost the baby."

"Yes, you did. But at least you're still alive! Don't worry, you will have another one soon! So, how are you and John doing?"

            "Great. We got married. Oh no, poor John. This must be killing him."

"It is darling. You need to wake up, and go take care of your husband, and family."

            "I'm trying. I don't want to leave you guys though. I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again!"

"You won't! We know everything that happens! Ashley, open your eyes!" My parents both said to me.

            "Mom, dad, I'm trying. I just can't. How is John?"

"See for yourself sweetheart." Just then, I saw John sitting next to me holding my hand, I also noticed that he was crying.

"Ash, please, wake up. I love you baby! I need you, the kids need you. Please, just open your eyes."

            "Mommy, daddy, I love you guys!"

"We love you too! Now go and get out of this hospital!" They disappeared, and then everything was black again.

John's POV:

            It had been two more days, and I had finally decided to take Ashley off life support. Randy, Stacy, and the kids were there with me. I had to explain to Sydney that this was like Pinky. Mommy was in too much pain, and this was better for her. I think she understood. Randy and Stacy took the kids out of the room, after everyone that could say good-bye, had. I stayed in the room, and watched as the nurse unhooked Ashley from the life support.

"God, please just let her make it through this. Please, I'm begging you." I prayed as the heart monitor got slower and slower. I felt my heart racing as it went even slower.

"Come on Ashley, you can't leave me now! Baby, open your eyes, do not die on me!"

Finally I heard the final Beeeeeeeeeep of the machine. I just lay my head on the bed and started sobbing. Suddenly I heard the beeping start up again, and get faster and faster. Huh, what's going on? I felt a hand on my head, and then looked up. Ashley was awake, her eyes were open, oh my God!

"Why the long face babe? Going to a funeral or something?"

            "Oh my God, Ash, You're alive, and awake!"

"What did you expect John? I couldn't leave you all alone now could I?"

            "Ashley I love you. Please don't scare me like that ever again!"

"Sorry. I heard everything that was going on, just couldn't leave the darkness. My parents helped me."

            "Baby, your parents are dead…"

"I know sweetie. They came for a visit in my subconscious. I lost the baby didn't I?"

            "Yea. So they came and visited you? That's weird."

"Yea. Maybe it was all a dream, but it felt so real. They told me that we would be having another baby soon any way."

            "Well, I owe them my life. You know I would've died if you were dead. I couldn't live without you."

"Aw, John. I love you so much baby! Is Sydney here?"

            "Yea. Hang on, I'll get her." I quickly got up, and ran out into the hall. "Guys, she's alive. I swear, her heart stopped, and then she just woke up! Syd, mommy wants to see you!"

"Really daddy?"

            "Yea, go on in." I told my crying daughter. I smiled as she ran into the room. I then looked at Randy and Stacy. Randy came up and gave me a big hug, and Stacy joined in. We all stood there and cried for a little bit, until Sydney came out again.

"Daddy, mommy wants everyone to come in!"

            "Ok sweetie. We're coming! Come on guys, let's go see Ashley."

Everyone had been in her room for a while, until the doctor came in again. Randy and Stacy took the kids, and left. I never left Ashley's side. The Doctor finally came in again, with an update on Ashley's status.

"Well Mrs. Cena, you certainly gave all of us quite a scare. I've checked all of your tests, and I just want you to stay overnight for observation. Mr. Cena, let's talk in the hall."

"Baby, I'll be right back!"

"Ok John. Oh, can you get me some Coke and M&M's?"

"Yea. No problem." I said as I followed the doctor out into the hall, once again.

"Mr. Cena, your wife made one of the best recoveries I've ever seen."

            "I know, I was there when her heart stopped, and then started again. It was so weird. She said something about her parents being with her, and helping her come back."

"Well, I've heard about that before. How did her parents die?"

            "In a car crash. She was 16. They died the day she found out she was pregnant."

"That is weird, but I'd believe it. Mr. Cena, there is no other way to describe this than a pure miracle. Congratulations, your wife will be perfectly fine in a few weeks, after her broken wrist heals. She'll be released in the morning. Bye!"

            "Thanks doc. Bye!" I said, then went to the vending machine to get the Coke and candy. I came back to Ashley's room, and saw her getting dressed.

            "Ash, you can't leave yet. Tomorrow morning."

"I know, I just can't be in that hospital gown anymore. Did ya get me Pop and M&M's?"

            "Yea. How's your wrist?"

"Oh, it's a little sore. When does the cast come off?"

            "About three or four weeks. Does your head hurt?"

"Not too much. Just feels like a little migraine! Want some M&M's?"

            "Um, yea. So did you see the light at the end of the tunnel?"

"No, I wasn't ever dead. Well, not fully. It was really dark for the longest time. Kind of creepy."

            "I would think so. I got to go to the bathroom. Be right back."

"Ok, I'll be sitting here, waiting."

Ashley's POV:

            That was weird. I wonder if my parents were right about that another baby thing? Was that all a dream? Who knows! I'm just glad I woke up! I smiled when John came back into the room. I finally took a really good look at him. Boy, he was really scruffy looking. Hadn't shaved, and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Poor guy, he was here almost 24/7.

            "John, you look tired."

"Yea, I am. I really need to shave too!"

            "Eh, it's not that bad. Come sit by me baby, on the bed."

He didn't hesitate, and plopped down next to me.

            "So did the doctor say no sex for awhile?"

"He didn't say anything to me, which is a good thing!" John said as he looked at me grinning. I just smiled back, and lay my head back on the pillow. John let his head sink down to my shoulder, and a few minutes later he was snoring. I had missed his snoring! I smiled and flipped on the TV, and waited for the morning to come.

A/N: So what did y'all think? Did ya like it or hate it? I couldn't kill off Ashley! I'm not that mean! Let me know what ya think! Peace!


	27. Bored

A/N: I loved SmackDown today! Haha! I really don't know what to write about right now, so this chapter may be uneventful! Enjoy everyone!

Don't own any wrestlers, darn!

Bored:

Ashley's POV:

            It had been three weeks since I got out of the hospital. Sydney was starting school in one week. John had gone back to work, leaving me all alone with the children. Sydney was bugging to get another dog, since we wouldn't be on the road so much. I told her I would think about it. I was a little glad that John was back on the road, because he was starting to drive me crazy! He wouldn't let me do anything, I was just allowed to walk around occasionally, and then sit on the couch. Oh yea, tons of fun! The cast on my wrist was coming off next week, and I can't wait. It itches! I was in the twins' nursery, watching them play with their toys. Suddenly, Josh just sat up! Winsor then pushed herself up too!

            "Oh my God! You two just sat up! That's not supposed to happen for another month and a half! I've got to call your daddy!" I excitedly said to my cooing babies. I picked them up, and put them back in their crib. I ran to the phone, and dialed John's cell phone.

"What's up baby?" John asked, he must've seen the number on the caller ID.

            "John, Josh and Winsor just sat up! They're only six and a half months old! That normally happens at eight months!"

"They did? That's awesome! I can't believe that I missed it." John said, sounding a little depressed.

            "Aw, don't worry. You'll be here for the next thing! There's still talking, crawling, walking. Tons of stuff!"

"I guess you're right. I miss you!"

            "I miss you too John. Sydney has decided that she wants another dog. I told her that I'd think about it. When are you coming home?"

"I have one more show, and then I should be back Friday. So, she wants another dog? Maybe for Christmas!"

            "That's what I was thinking. Her birthday is two days before, so it'll work perfectly!"

"Yea. So what's been going on?"

            "Not too much. I get my cast off Monday, seven more days. It itches really bad baby!"

"Try a ruler! So home is boring without me?"

            "Very. How are Stacy, Randy, and Jason doing?"

"Their all doing great. Jason is a real cutie! Loud, but still cute!"

            "Yea, that boy is going to be just like his daddy! Poor Stacy!"

"Yea, I'd feel bad for her too!" John replied, laughing.

            "So, what have you been up to?"

"Not too much. Work out, and then work. Sleep, and dream about you!"

            "John, you are too sweet! Sorry baby, I got to go. Winsor is starting to cry! Bye, I love you." I quickly said as Winsor started howling.

"Ok, I'll see ya in a few days! Love you too, bye!" John said, right as I hung up. I got Winsor to quiet down, and decided to see if Sydney wanted to go school shopping.

            "Syd, where are you?" I shouted down the hall.

"My room mommy." She replied. I shut the door to the babies' room, and clipped the monitor to my belt. I walked down the hall to Sydney's room, and opened the door. I found Sydney lying on the floor playing with her dolls.

            "Hey sweetie! Do you want to go school shopping? Get some new clothes, school supplies?"

"Do the babies have to go too?" Sydney asked me.

            "They could go visit grandma I guess. Why? You don't like them?"

"No, they just steal the attention. And they cry too much, and then you ignore me."

            "Aw, Syd I'm sorry. You know that I love you though, right?"

"Uh huh."

            "I'll call and see if grandma wants to come over. Get ready, we'll drop them off an the way to the store."

"Otay mommy!" Sydney said smiling. I walked out of her room, and called John's mom. Me and her were starting to get along better now. She didn't even hesitate, and ten minutes later I had all my kids in the car. John had bought me a new car, but this time I got a Navigator. I dropped the babies off and then drove to the mall. Sydney was busy playing with the radio, and finally turned on a rap station. I was amazed when she knew all of the words, even the ones that got edited.

            "Sydney Cena! Where did you learn those words?" I said with my mouth hanging open.

"Daddy has the CD. He lets me listen to it! Why?"

            "Syd, those words are not nice words. I don't want to ever hear you say those things AGAIN. Daddy and I are going to have a talk when he gets home."

"Ok, sorry mommy."

            "That's ok. You didn't know. So, what store do you want to go to?" I said as I found a parking spot at the mall.

"Um, I want to go to Limited Too! They have cute clothes!"

            "Ok, grab my hand sweetie." I smiled as Syd grabbed my hand. We walked through the mall, until we got to Limited Too. Two hours and $200 later, we were finished clothes shopping.

            "Wow, that was expensive! Where to now Syd?" I asked as I tried to rearrange a few of the bags. Sydney was holding two of the small ones, and I had the two bigger ones.

"Mommy, look at that dress! It's pretty!" Sydney said as she pointed to a dress hanging in the window at the Windsor store. Whoa, that was gorgeous!

"You should get it mommy! It would look pretty on you!" Sydney said as she led me to the store.

            "I don't know Syd, well, I guess I could try it on!" I said as we walked into the store. The dress was lavender, and had one strap. It had a slit on the side that would go to your hip, and had a flower on it. I told Sydney to sit down with our bags, and I quickly went to try it on. Luckily, it was a size 6, which was my size. I got it on, and looked at myself in the mirror. It was so pretty! I walked out of the dressing room, and went to show Sydney.

"Wow mommy! You look really, really pretty!"

            "Thanks baby! So, do you think I should get it?"

"Yup! Daddy will like it!"

            "Yea, he probably will. Ok, I'm going to go change again! Stay put!"

I quickly changed, and went to ay for the dress. Whoa, it was $400! What the heck, John could afford it! I grabbed Sydney's hand, and we left the mall to go to Target to get some school supplies. We finally picked up Josh and Winsor around seven-o-clock. We had left around one, wow, six hours! I stopped to get some dinner for Syd and me. We got McDonald's, and then we got home around 7:45. Sydney was getting pretty tired, and she went to her room, and immediately fell asleep. I got inside right as the phone started ringing. I put all the bags down, and laid the babies on the floor, by their toys. I ran to get the phone, and saw that it was John.

            "Hey baby!"

"Hey, you sound out of breath."

            "Yea, just got home from shopping. Took Sydney school shopping."

"Of, spending my money again?"

            "Uh huh, what else is it for!"

"Can I talk to Syd?"

            "Um, she's asleep."

"Mommy, is that daddy?"

            "Never mind John, she's up. Syd, daddy wants to talk to you." I said as I handed her the phone. I gathered up Josh and Winsor, and took them to their rooms to get changed and go to sleep.

John's POV:

            "Hey Syd! How's it going?"

"Great daddy! We went shopping. I got lots of clothes!"

            "Great, you are just like your mommy!"

"Yea, she got a really pretty dress! I told her that you would like it! You will, it's blue, and sparkly, and has a slit up to her hip! Oh, one strap too! I want one just like it!"

            "Hmm, maybe when you're older! That sounds really pretty! Can you keep a secret?"

"Uh huh! What is it?"

            "I'm coming home early. I'll be home tomorrow night! Don't tell mommy!"

"You are? Ok, I won't tell her! Mommy's coming back now. Night daddy!"

            "Night baby! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ok. Bye!"

"John?"

            "Yea Ash?"

"Did Syd tell you about my new dress?"

            "Oh yea. I'm not going to be able to wait until Friday to see it!"

"I wish it were Friday already. I'm so bored when you're not here. I mean, the kids keep everything different, but it's just not the same!"

            "I know, same here. Well, I'm going to go to sleep now. I'm going to have a busy day tomorrow. Night Ash, I love you."

"Night John. I love you too. See ya Friday."

            "Yup, bye!" I said as I hung up. Man I can't wait to get home. The writer's had changed a storyline at the last minute, and I didn't need to show up Thursday. Ashley was going to be so surprised when she saw me!

Ashley's POV:

            I couldn't wait until Friday. I had a little surprise for John. I had gotten a cute little shooting star tattoo right on my hip. The dress showed it off really well. It hurt like hell, but was looked so fricking hott! I'm just glad that Sydney didn't see it. I tried to hide it from her, cause I know that she would blab it to John. I got bored, and since it was only like 9 o clock, I decided to turn a movie. I chose to watch A Walk To Remember. I just love that movie. Sydney came down during the first ten minutes of the movie, and informed me that she couldn't sleep. I grabbed a blanket, and let her curl up next to me. She quickly fell asleep, and I just decided to let her sleep there until the movie was over. After it finished, I scooped her up, and carried her to her room. After I had tucked her in, I decided to go to sleep myself. I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth, and checked on the babies once more. I was still a little sad about the loss of my other baby, but it wasn't that hard to have another! I curled up under the covers, and tried to fall asleep. I hate it when John isn't here. The bed is just so huge, cold and lonely. I finally managed to fall asleep, and drifted off to dreamland.

A/N: Yup, uneventful. Sorry!


	28. Surprise

A/N: Rough day at work, but a chocolate milkshake and a punching bag made it all better! This next chapter should be a little more interesting than the last one!

Surprise!

Ashley's POV:

            I didn't get much sleep last night. Josh and Winsor decided to stay up half of the damn night screaming. They have never been that loud before! Then I had to be up by 8 A.M. to get Sydney to the doctor's office for her back to school shots. She wasn't a very happy camper. I don't blame her, I hate needles myself, although I did tough it out for a tattoo! It took three nurses to hold Syd down. I think the shots hurt more since she wouldn't sit still. I decided to be nice, and stopped and got her some ice cream. We got home around one, and since the babies were asleep, I decided to do some housework, like the laundry and shit. Seriously, my laundry room looked like a copy of "The Newlyweds!" Three hours later, I gave up, since I had only done two loads of laundry. I was still in a cleaning mood, so I went and put the dishes in the dishwasher, and finally cleaned out the fridge, it was really starting to smell. I went to check on Sydney, and almost screamed when I saw her room. Half of her clothes were on the floor, and her toy box had been dumped out, and she was standing on her bed, in the process of peeling some of her wallpaper off of the wall!

            "Sydney Marie Cena! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"I'm bored. This wallpaper is ugly any ways." She replied.

            "You picked the stuff out Sydney. You don't go destroying your room when you get bored. What were you thinking?"

"I told you, I'm bored."

            "Well, you won't be bored for the rest of the day. I want this room spotless by the time I get back. You are so in trouble young lady. Don't look at me like that, get busy. I'm going to check under the bed and the closet. I want everything back the way it was. Get started!"

"Mommy, I don't wanna." Sydney said as she started to pout.

            "I don't care. Clean up this mess, NOW!" I said, a little calmer.

"I hate you!" Sydney yelled at me. I was a little startled at first, and then it hit me what she just said. My six-year-old daughter just told me that she hated me!

            "Sydney, clean up your room now. I'll be back in a little bit." I said, as I walked out of the room. I quickly went up the stairs and sat down on my bed and started crying. She couldn't have meant that, right? I may have yelled a little bit, but you don't trash your room when you get bored. I would've gotten smacked for that. I reached for the phone, and dialed John's cell phone number.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

            "John, she said she hates me." I said, trying not to start crying again.

"Huh? Who said that Ash?"

            "Sydney. I was in a cleaning mood, so I did some laundry, and dishes, I go check on Sydney, and she's practically got everything thrown on the floor, and is standing on her bed peeling off the wallpaper."

"She did what? Why?"

            "She told me she was bored. I got really mad, so I started yelling at her. I told her that she had to clean up her room, and then she tells me that she hates me! I feel horrible. You don't think she meant it, right? I'm such a bad mom." I said, starting to cry again.

"Baby, calm down. She's only six, so I doubt she meant it. You were a little girl once, didn't you ever tell your mom that you hated her?"

            "Yea, when I was seven. I had colored on the kitchen tile, with permanent marker. I guess peeling wallpaper isn't that bad. Was I wrong to yell though?" I asked, sniffling.

"Hell no. I would've yelled too. You're a great mom Ashley, she'll get over it. Just go back to cleaning, or whatever. Make sure she cleans up her room, and when I get back Friday, we'll go pick out new wallpaper. Only a few more days, you can handle it." John said, reassuring me.

            "I guess. I wish you were here now. Would sure make life easier. Well, I'm going to go check on Sydney. Bye John, love you."

"Love you too. See ya in a few! Bye!"

I felt a little better after I got off the phone. Being a part time single parent was no walk in the park! I walked back to Syd's room, and was pleasantly surprised when I got in. It was almost clean.

            "Good job Syd. Thank you for picking your room up."

"Uh huh." was her reply.

            "Syd, did you really mean what you said to me?"

"Not really. My arm hurts a lot. What's for dinner?"

            "I'm sorry your arm hurts, but you don't have to take it out on me sweetie. I don't know yet. What sounds good?"

"I'm sorry mommy. Can we have noodles?"

            "Sure. I'll go start them. Finish up your room, it's looking great!"

"Ok."

I smiled, and headed to the kitchen. I got the water boiling, and threw some pasta in. This cooking thing wasn't that hard. Whoa, it was already six-o-clock. I hollered for Sydney, and went and got the babies out of the nursery. After dinner, Sydney went and took a bath, while I gave Josh and Winsor a quick bath. I got Sydney to watch the babies while I took a quick shower. It only took me ten minutes, even though I did cut myself shaving. I had a slice about five inches up my leg. Today really sucks! I told Sydney to go to sleep around 8:30, so then it was just the babies and I. They were perfectly content lying on the floor chewing on their toys. Babies are so much easier compared to kids. They can't talk, they can only cry. I sat on the couch and watched some TV. An hour later, I took Josh and Winsor to the nursery, and put them in their cribs. I went, and changed into a tank top and a pair of pajama pants, and lay down in bed. I heard thunder in the distance, great, I'm gonna be up all night, again. I rolled over, and looked at my clock. It was 12:30 A.M. I wasn't tired, so I decided to go heat up some leftover pizza. I got up, and headed down to the kitchen.

John's POV:

            My plane got in a little later than I would've liked, it would be about 12:30 when I'd get home. On my way home, my car got a flat tire. Just great! I called a tow truck, and decided to walk the rest of the way. I was only a few blocks away from home. I began walking faster when the storm got closer. I didn't walk fast enough, because it started pouring. I gave up on the walking, and began running. I ran across one of our neighbor's yards, and slipped and fell face first in the mud. Luckily, I wasn't hurt, and I got up, and hurried to my front porch. I pulled out my keys, and got in to the house. Man, I'm a mess! I got to get cleaned up, or might scare Ash! I put my bag down, and quietly walked down the hall, trying not to wake anyone up.

Ashley's POV:

            Holy crap, what was that? I quietly shut the fridge, and grabbed a big frying pan. I think someone just snuck into my house! John won't be home until Friday. I silently walked through the living room, and saw a shadowy figure creeping down the hall. I carefully followed behind, and quickly caught up. The person was covered in mud, and was leaving tracks on my clean floors. He must've heard me, because he started to turn around. I didn't hesitate, and quickly smashed him in the head with the frying pan! I smiled as the prowler fell to the floor. Haha, I had knocked him out! No one breaks into my house and gets away with it! I went to flick the lights on, but when I flipped the switch, nothing happened. Great, the power must've gone out. I ran to the kitchen, and grabbed a flashlight. On my way back to my victim, I fell over a chair, but quickly got up. Today was really turning out to be a bad day! I got back to the person, and saw them start to get back up. I ran, and slammed the frying pan down hard on his head, and laughed as he fell back down. I carefully kicked him, to make sure he was out, and then turned on the flashlight. Suddenly my smile disappeared. I recognized the knocked out person lying on the floor. Oh shit, I just knocked out my husband! I dropped my frying pan, and dropped down t my knees. I carefully rolled John over, and wiped the mud off of his face.

            "John, baby, can you here me?" I didn't get a response, man, he was out cold. I couldn't just let him lay on the cold floor, so I grabbed his arms, and began dragging him towards the stairs. Gosh, John was heavy! I finally reached the stairs, and then sat down to take a breather. How am I supposed to get him upstairs? He was a good hundred pounds heavier than me. I finally came up with a plan! I sat with my back facing the stairs, and wrapped my arms around John. I got up one step, and then another, and then the rest of them. Only a few more feet till our room! I finally got in, managed to get John's muddy clothes off him. He was a mess! I carefully dragged him over to the bed, hoping he wouldn't get rug burn! I pulled him on to the bed, and then went to go get some ice, painkillers, and a washcloth. I got back a few minutes later, and tried the lights again. Thankfully the power was back on. I got the washcloth, and started wiping some of the mud off. I felt really bad, but I just went into protective mother mode. I could already see a bump coming up on John's head. There was another one on the back of his head. Later on, we would laugh about this! I carefully set the ice pack on top of his head. My poor baby!

            "Baby, can you hear me now?" I sure did a good job! I decided to go check on the kids while I waited for John to wake back up. They were all fine, and sound asleep. I went back to my room, and sat back down next to John. I saw him start to open his eyes.

            "Hey John, you ok?"

"Huh? Ash, what happened? Ouch, turn the light off. It hurts."

            "Ok baby. I'm sorry, I thought that you were a burglar, so I kind of hit you, twice, with a frying pan."

"Oh, wow, I see stars!"

            "John, how many fingers am I holding up?" I said as I pointed the flashlight at my hand, I was holding up three fingers.

"Um, well I would be able to tell if the room stopped spinning. Ok, five, no, four, wait, six."

            "John, I'm holding up three. Baby, I think you may have a slight concussion." I said, trying not to laugh, since it wasn't that funny.

"Nah, I'm A Ok. Ash, stop moving."

            "I'm not moving baby! So, what are you doing home early?"

"Storyline changed. Surprise!" John said, still a little dazed.

            "Ok, how does your head feel?"

"Like hell. Drugs please!"

            I chuckled as I handed John a few painkillers. I really, really, did a good job. He was so out of it.

"You have a hard hit there, killer! What time is it?"

            "It's about 2. You were out for a little bit. So how did you get all muddy?"

"Uh, I fell. Oh, my car got towed. Flat tire. Raining, neighbors yard, slipped in mud. Did I mention that this was a surprise?"

            "Yea. I'm so sorry! Well, you surprised me all right! John, baby, JOHN!" I said, I looked down at him, and then heard him snoring. The poor guy. Sounds like he had a rough day too! I just laughed, and covered him up, and the crawled under the covers, and laid my head on his chest. He was going to wake up with one hell of a headache!


	29. Ouch

A/N: Another chapter, no more frying pans! Enjoy Y'all! Going to Tennessee in a five days, some I'm gonna try to get a few more chapters up!

Ouch!

John's POV:

            Oh man, what a killer headache! What the hell happened last night? Wait, I'm at home! Oh yea, Ash attacked me with a frying pan! Now I remember. Gotta love that girl! Man, that sun is bright. I think I'll go shut the blinds. Ouch, never mind hurts too much to move.

"Morning sunshine! What do you need, I'll get it. I'm sure your head is still killing ya."

            "Good morning Ash. Could you shut the blinds, the sunlight is giving me another headache. Yea, it doesn't hurt too much, but just hurts to move, that's about it. Man, it's only 7:30? How long have you been up?"

"Uh, since 5. Had to go take care of the babies. Go back to sleep baby." Ashley told me as she shut the blinds.

            "Oh, ok. Thanks for closing the blinds."

"No problem. I'll be right back."

            "I'll be here when you get back." I smiled as she walked out the door. This wasn't how I wanted to spend my first day home. I sighed, and adjusted myself in bed. I wonder how Ashley managed to get me here. I mean, I weigh a hundred pounds more than her, and our room is upstairs. One of the bumps on my head was almost gone, but the other one was still there, and felt like it was throbbing. This was pretty boring. I heard Ashley coming back up the stairs, and shut my eyes.

"Baby, you awake?" she asked as she leaned over me. I didn't respond, and waited until she turned around. I opened my eyes and quickly pulled Ashley on top of me. I used one arm to hold her, and then used my other to tickle her!

"John, stop, please! Haha, not fair!" Ashley shrieked.

            "You actually thought I was asleep! I've got you now!"

"Please, no more tickling! Anything but that, please!" Ashley exclaimed while she was laughing. I had to dodge the cast on her arm a few times. I don't need any more blows to the head right now!

            "Whoa, watch where you throw your arms. You're going to knock me out with that cast of yours! Ok, I'll stop."

"Thank you. Sorry, I forgot about the cast. Now what was that for?"

            "Just because I can! How did you get me in our room last night?"

"Oh God, it was hard. You weigh a lot baby! Well, I drug you to the stairs, and then dragged you up the stairs, one step at a time. It took a good half hour!"

            "Wow, that's how I got the rug burn."

"Yea. I tried to prevent it, but it didn't work. I'm so glad that you're home John!" she said as she wrapped her arms around me.

            "Yea, I'm glad too. I miss it here!"

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. See ya in a bit sweetie." Ashley said as she got up and headed for the bathroom.

            "What about me? I want a shower too!"

"Uh, no. You have to stay out here and listen for the kids, and this is my payback for the tickling! Sucks to be you!"

I frowned as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Yea, it did suck to be me!

Ashley's POV:

            I couldn't let John see my tattoo yet! I heard the babies start crying, and decided to quickly take my shower, before John got back. Ten minutes later, I was out of the shower, and dressed. I went down to the nursery to check on John and the babies, and was pleasantly surprised when I walked in. John had Josh in one arm, and Winsor in the other, and was sitting in the rocking chair, calming them down. This was definitely a Kodak moment! John finally looked up and noticed me with a smile.

"Hey Ash! Have a nice shower?"

            "Yea. You got everything under control?"

"Yea, no problem. I haven't seen these two in a while!"

            "Ok, I'm gonna go make breakfast. Get Syd up after your done with the babies."

"Ok! I'll be down in a little while."

I left John with the babies, and headed down to the kitchen, to try to make breakfast.  I decided to make pancakes, so I pulled out my handy dandy frying pan, and got started. Twenty minutes later, we were all sitting around the table eating. Sydney was rambling on about what John had missed out on. After I was finished cleaning up, Sydney decided to go play with Josh and Winsor. John went to go supervise them, and I decided to call Stacy.

"Hello?"

            "Stace, it's me!"

"Hey Ash! So, did John surprise you last night?"

            "Yea, I didn't know it was him, and the power was out, so I hit him in the head with a frying pan, twice!"

"You hit him with a frying pan? Oh my gosh! Did you hurt him?" Stacy asked, concerned.

            "Well I knocked him out, and he still has a bump on his head. I felt really bad, because I thought it was funny!" I replied.

"It is, just as long as he wasn't hurt!"

            "How is everything?" I asked.

"Great, Jason is getting big. He looks so much like Randy!" Stacy exclaimed.

            "That kid's gonna be a heartbreaker alright!" I said as I laughed.

"I know! So we're going to be getting home Friday. We all have got to hang out! I think Jackie and Charlie are going to stay at our house for the weekend. Oh, Jackie says hi!"

            "Awesome. Tell her I said hi back! So, you all should come over! I'll ship the kids off, and you can get a babysitter. I'll go out and buy the booze!"

"That sounds like so much fun! You'll have your cast off by then too! We can all get trashed! No kids, it'll be a nice change! I'm sure we could all use it! Make sure you get the good stuff!"

            "You are so right, I could use it! I'm gonna go fill up the downstairs bar. Guess what Sydney told me yesterday."

"What did she say?" Stacy asked me.

            "She told me she hated me, cause I yelled at her. She trashed her room, and when I walked in she was pulling the wallpaper of her wall."

"Wow. So how are things now?"

            "Fine. She had to get her shots, so she was a little cranky. She said she didn't mean it, plus, she's too young to mean it. I'm over it. At least my babies still love me!"

"Aw, yea. Well, we're about to get on the plane. I'll call you tomorrow. See ya Friday!"

            "Ok, see ya Friday Stacy! Have fun! Tell Randy I said hi!"

"Will do! Bye!"

            "Bye!" I said as I hung up. I then went to find John. I wanted to go to the grocery store to get a few things, and some alcohol. I walked into the living room, and saw John and Syd in a wrestling match. Josh and Winsor were in their baby bouncer things, watching. Syd had John in a headlock, and I couldn't help but laugh.

            "Come on Syd, beat daddy!" I yelled to my daughter.

"I will mommy, don't worry!" Syd replied as John suddenly picked her up. She let out a squeal, which made the babies start laughing.   
"I got you now Syd!" John said.

"Mommy, help me!" Sydney yelled. I stood there for a minute, and then flew at John.

"Not fair! This ain't a handicap match!"

            "Sorry baby, I'm siding with Syd! Now bring it on!" I said as I pulled John down to the floor! "Come on Syd, pin him!"

"Ok, one…two…Mommy, get him!" Syd said as she watched John throw me over his shoulder. I started yelling and grabbed John's boxers.

"Hey now, watch it Ash!" John said as he put me on the floor and pinned me. Syd started counting, and got to two, when I leaned up, and started kissing John.

"Eww, yuck! Stop it!" Sydney exclaimed. John and I jut started laughing, and then I managed to flip John over, and got the pin!

"One…Two…Three! Haha, daddy, you lose! Good job mommy!"

"Hey, you tricked me Ash!"

            "Yea, but I still won! Syd, go get changed, we're going to the grocery store."

"Ok."

            "How's your head baby?"

"It's still a little sore, but feeling better. Why are we going to the store?"

            "Well, I talked to Stacy. Her, Randy, Jackie, and Charlie are coming over Friday. Could your parents watch the kids?"

"Yea, but why do we need to go to the store?"

            "I got to stock up on the alcoholic beverages. It's our unwind night! No kids, just us and some beer."

"Sounds great. I'll get the twins out to the car."

            "Ok. Syd, hurry up!" I yelled down the hallway. Sydney came running out, and stood next to me.

"Ready mommy!"

            "Let's go!"

We walked out to the car and John took off to the store. When we got there, Syd ran to get the cart, and grabbed some cookies. John got the cart from Sydney, and we walked through the aisles. I grabbed a few things and then headed to the liquor aisle.

            "What should I get John?"

"Uh, I really don't care. Whatever your heart desires. Grab some Buds!"

            "Ok. I picked up a pack of Budweiser, and then grabbed some Parrot Bay, and Bacardi, Captain Morgan, Jack Daniels for Randy, and then just grabbed a few bottles of what ever looked interesting. We paid for everything, and then went back home.

John's POV:

            It was now ten-o-clock and all the kids were asleep. I was in the basement getting in a quick workout, and Ashley was somewhere upstairs. I had a feeling that she was in our room lying in bed watching TV. I finished my workout, and went upstairs to our room. On the way, I made sure that the babies were asleep, ad then went to find Ashley. Sydney had gone to spend the night at one of her friend's house, so it was basically just Ash and me.  I walked into our room, and found Ash on the phone, saying something about a surprise.

            "What surprise Ash?" I asked her before she finished her sentence.

"Uh, Stace, I gotta go! See ya Friday at 8. Bye! Hey baby! Surprise? Oh, it's nothing for you." She quickly said.

            "I think you're lying, no, you are lying. Tell me, or I'll make ya tell me!" I said, as I walked towards Ashley. She stood up, and tried to get past me, but I caught her first.

            "Come on, just tell me!"

"John, its nothing. Really. Let me go silly!" She said as she tried to wiggle out of my arms. She couldn't manage to get away, and I kept walking forward, pushing her backwards until we both fell on the bed.

            "Ash, what is it! You know that I'm impatient! Come on sweetie, tell me!"

"Nope. I'll give you five guesses. Go ahead, start guessing!"

            "Ok, uh, you can't be pregnant, not unless you cheated on me, so no, it's not that. You bought me something?"

"No, I'm not pregnant and would never ever cheat on you. I did buy something, but it's more for me, although you'll probably like it. That's two guesses. Three more."

            "Got a new piercing?"

"Nope. Two more!"

            "Ashley, did you get a tattoo?" I asked, as I looked at her arms. I couldn't see one.

"Yes!" She happily replied.

            "You're not kidding are you?"

"Nope! It's really cute!"

            "Well, can I see it?"

"Gonna have to find it first baby!" Ashley said as she gave me a quick kiss.

            "Was that a personal invite Ash?" I said as a smile spread across my face.

"If that's what you want to call it!" was her reply.

            I pulled her towards me and stared kissing her. Soon, my shirt and pants were gone, and Ashley's tank top and shorts were gone. I looked her over, and then saw the tattoo. It was right over her hipbone.

            "Nice, a shooting star. Good choice!"

"I know. It hurt like hell, but it looks cute! My new dress has a slit that shows it off!"

            "That's cool. That tattoo isn't cute, it's damn sexy!"

We both laughed a little bit, and then Ashley started kissing me again. I didn't mind though, I had missed this!

            It was 3 in the morning when I finally looked at the clock. Ashley had her head rested on my chest, and I was playing with her hair, this was the life!

"I'm glad your home baby, even if its for a week, it's still nice."

            "Yea, it's nice to come home and relax with my girl, and kids. Sure beats being all by myself on the road."

"Mhmm." Was Ashley's response. I looked down, and saw that she had fallen asleep on me.  I just chuckled a little, and then decided to go to sleep myself. Tomorrow Ash was getting her cast off, and Friday we were going to hang out with our friends. Should be a good week!

A/N: I want a tattoo! I'm too chicken though! Does anyone know if John has any tattoos? I haven't seen any, and trust me, I look! Let me know! Hope y'all like it! Peace!


	30. Friday Night

A/N: I've been a busy girl today! Don't own a darn thing, except Ashley and kids. Read on! Enjoy y'all! Oh yea, check out my new story "No Man's Land."  
  
Friday Night!  
  
John's POV:  
Friday was here all ready. I would be leaving again next Tuesday. Luckily I'll be here for Syd's first day of 1st grade! I was about to take the kids over to my parent's house, since we were having our friends over tonight. Ashley was in the process of cleaning up the house, or at least some of it. She had gotten up around 1:30 this afternoon. I was up at 8, since I told her I'd take care of the kids for today. I was still shocked that she'd gotten a tattoo. I mean, I always thought she hated needles. Ash must've been really, really bored or something. It did look great though. I'm still not planning on getting any tattoo's soon, I'm scared of needles! Shhh, don't tell anyone!  
"Sydney, are you almost ready?" "I'm coming daddy!" I grabbed the babies' carriers, and headed out to the car. I had just got them loaded in, when Sydney came running out.  
"Did you tell mommy we were leaving?" "Yea. She said bye! Let's go daddy! Grandma might have cookies!"  
"Ok, get in and buckle up!" I said as I got in. Once I was sure she was buckled, I started the car, and took off. We got to my parent's house twenty minutes later. I got out, and watched as Sydney ran ahead. I grabbed the babies, and walked inside. "Hi sweetie!" My mom said.  
"Hey ma. Thanks for watching them. Hope it's not a problem." "Of course not. I wish they were here more often. Tell Ashley that my offer to let the kids stay her for a few months still stands if she decides to travel with you. I love spending times with my grandkids! Oh, grab a cookie on your way out."  
"Ok, thanks again mom. Tell dad I said hi. We'll pick them up later tomorrow. See ya. Bye Syd, bye you two!" "Bye daddy!" Syd said as she ran into the kitchen. I smiled and grabbed a cookie as I walked out. In a few hours I probably would even forget that I had three kids. Now normally I don't like getting drunk. It's not too good for your body, but I was forgetting that tonight. Plus, Ashley is too funny when she's drunk! We were all going to have some fun tonight.  
  
Ashley's POV:  
Ever since I had gotten up I had been racing around the house picking up stuff. I had the bar all stocked up, and the basement was clean enough. John had been nice and took care of the kids. He should be on his way home now from dropping them off. We would have about two hours until Randy, Stacy, Charlie, and Jackie got here. Just long enough to relax a little. I was going to go for a quick swim, to cool off. I finally had the bathrooms clean, so I went and changed into my bathing suit. I ran through the house, and then dove head first into the pool. This felt great! I swam around for a little bit, and then heard John come in. I got out, and went to find him. He was standing in front of the fridge, looking for some food.  
"Hey baby! There's salad in the back. Leftover from something!" "Yea, I didn't want it. I'll just reheat some pizza. Go for a swim?"  
"Uh huh! It was so nice! I'm gonna change real quick. Be back in a few!" "Ok, I'm not going anywhere!" I turned and ran upstairs to our room. I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top and then ran back downstairs. I saw John sitting on the couch channel surfing, so I went and jumped on his lap.  
"Whatcha watching?' "SmackDown reruns. There's nothing on."  
"Oh look, it's you! Personally, I think you look better in person!" "Really? Is there a difference?"  
"A little bit! Oh, facing Luther Reigns. Of course, my baby wins it!" "Well yea! You've seen this one! You forget, I'm one of the best wrestlers on SmackDown!"  
"No, you're the best!" "Aww, you are too kind!"  
"Your quiet today! Not loud and obnoxious, like you usually are!" "I'm just really relaxed. Being at home does that to me. Obnoxious? I'll show you obnoxious!" John said as he went to tickle me. I jumped up, and ran to the other side of the couch. John hopped over, and then I ran for the kitchen. "Ashley, I'm gonna get you!" He yelled as he ran after me.  
"Don't, I'll get the frying pan!" I yelled back! "Oh shit! I'm running in the opposite direction now!" John said as I watched him turn around and go the other way. I laughed, and ran after him.  
"Who's doing the chasing now?" I asked as I jumped on his back.  
  
"You are!" John said. "I'm gonna sit down now. Better get off!"  
"You wouldn't do that! You'd crush me!" "I'm warning ya Ashley!" John said as he began to sit down. I didn't let go, and he ended up sitting on top of me. "Now this is a comfortable chair."  
"John, get off me! I can't feel my legs!" I shrieked. "Yea, I think I'll move. You are too bony to sit on." He said as he got up. I scooted over, so he could sit next to me.  
"Thanks baby! You almost broke my legs!" "I'm not that heavy!"  
"Yea, only 100 pounds more than me!" I said as I started laughing. "What's so funny?" John asked me.  
"You are!" I replied. "Yea, I guess I am funny!" We sat there for a little longer, and then John turned and started kissing me. A minute later, I was lying on the couch with him on top of me. Right as his hand started creeping up my shirt, the doorbell rang, and I heard Stacy and Jackie out on the porch. "They can wait Ash!" John said as he turned his attention to my neck.  
"Baby, I gotta let them in. John, oh, they can wait a few minutes!" I said. Darn it, he had me under his spell again! I heard them all start pounding on the door, and then I heard Stacy get her keys out. "Ash, John, we're coming in!" Stacy yelled in the house. "I can see you guys, I know you're in there!" I didn't answer, I just stuck my hand up and gave them the 'Just a minute' finger.  
"John, get off! Go open the door!" I said as I pushed John off the couch, onto the floor. "Ok, I'm going! Geez!" I quickly fixed my hair, and looked at the clock. Wow, it was already 8:10. I laughed when I heard John open the door. "You guys have the worst timing in the world!" he complained. "Aww, sorry Johnny!" Stacy replied as she walked in and headed towards me. "Sorry if we're interrupting Ash! Let's hit the basement."  
"Ok, Let's go." I said as I got up and walked down to the basement with her and Jackie. The guys were still upstairs, but we heard them coming down the stairs.  
  
John's POV:  
Randy, Charlie, and I decided to play a game of pool. The girls were busy chatting away on the couch. Women, always talking. "Hey Cena, where's the beer at?" Charlie asked me.  
"At the bar. Grab me one too." "Do you have Jack Daniels?" Randy asked.  
"Yea, Ash picked it up." "Charlie, grab me the bottle of Jack! Let's get this party started." Randy said as he hit the queue ball.  
"Hey, Ash, come on down here. You can watch me teach these guys how to play pool!" I yelled up to Ashley. "I'm coming John, I'm gonna grab a drink first!" she replied. I turned my attention back to the pool table, and hit my ball into the pocket. This was going to be easy! Ashley came over, and pulled up a chair. She had a bottle of Corona in her hand. Stacy and Jackie followed behind, Stacy had the whole bottle of Bacardi Silver to herself, and Jackie was happy with the Parrot Bay. I finished off my competition a few minutes later. That was too easy!  
"Orton, you suck! Don't you have a pool table at your house?" "Yea, but I don't play much."  
"No comment to you Charlie." I said as I took a drink of my beer. This wasn't too bad, in fact, it was kind of fun!  
  
Ashley's POV:  
We were all having fun, and had already broke into the bar. I had already drank a Corona, shared a bottle of Parrot Bay with Jackie, and was now working on a can of Budweiser. Stacy had drunken two whole bottles of Bacardi, and Randy was finishing off his Jack Daniels. I don't know what Charlie was drinking, but he had something in his hand. John was happy with his beer. He didn't drink a whole lot. "Ash, do you have Twister?" Stacy asked me.  
"Uh, the movie or the game?" "Game! That would be so fun to play!"  
"Yea. It's in the closet, right over there! I'll go get it!" I said as I jumped off the chair and went to get it. "Listen up people, we're gonna play Twister! Randy, John, Charlie, Jackie, everyone! It'll be lots of fun!" She said. Stacy was already getting a little tipsy. I came back and set it up. Charlie was the one who got to spin, and the rest of us went to play. "Ok, right foot blue." Charlie said as we all put our right feet on a blue dot. "Now, left hand green, and left foot yellow."  
"This isn't that hard!" I said as I took another drink of my Bud. A few minutes later, Jackie and Stacy were both out, and it was John, Randy, and me. Charlie called the next thing, and John fell down. "It's you and me now Ash!" Randy said. "You're going down lil' sis!"  
"No way cowboy!" I replied. I watched as Randy fell down. I had won! I got up, and went to get another drink. Stacy ran over to the stereo, and turned on some music. She came back, and grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's dance Ash!" She slurred!  
"Ok, let's go!" I said as she pulled me to an open spot on the floor. We were having fun, dancing when Jackie joined us. "Threesome!" Stacy yelled. She is so funny when she is drunk! We continued dancing, when John yelled out, "Hey, what about us?"  
"You boys go have fun. We are dancing here!" I yelled back. I think we three girls amused them.  
  
John's POV:  
Damn, that is all I got to say about them dancing. I think all us guys were practically drooling while we watched them dancing. "Whoa, John did you see that? This is driving me crazy!" Randy said as he stared at Stacy.  
"Yea, Damn, just, wow!" That was all I could say. The girls were all dancing along to the Lady Marmalade song. It was almost like they had practiced this before. I don't I think can take much more of this! "Whoa, you guys have Gold Schlauguer? Holy shit!" Charlie said.  
"Yea, had it for a few months. Never opened it." I replied. "Randy, Charlie, our wives are crazy!" "Uh huh, but they are so damn fine!" Randy said as he finished off a bottle of Corona. "I'm gonna go join the ladies!" He said with a smirk across his face. He walked towards them, and then Stacy reached out and grabbed him. "John, come dance with me baby!" Ashley yelled. I didn't hesitate, and went out and joined her. "Took ya long enough!" Ashley said while we were dancing.  
"Yea, you have no idea what us guys were going through watching that. Torture!" "Haha, it was fun, but I still like dancing with you the best!" Ashley said to me. The song Slow Motion came on, and soon everyone was bumpin' and grindin' along with it. This was better than goin to a club. Less crowded! "Ash, if you keep dancing like that, we're gonna have to head upstairs! I don't think I can take much more!" I whispered into Ashley's ear.  
"Really? Oh wow, look at Jackie and Charlie!" She said as she pointed at them. I looked, and saw that Charlie had Jackie pushed up against the wall, and they were full on making out. Randy was busy watching Stacy dancing on top of the bar. She was definitely a wild one.  
"John, I don't think anyone would notice if we snuck upstairs." Ashley hinted to me. "Yea, you're probably right." I replied. I grabbed Ash's hand and we quickly hurried upstairs. We finally made it to our room, and I quickly shut the door. I turned around, and was practically jumped on by Ashley! When we finally got back down to the basement, we walked in on Randy and Stacy having sex on the couch.  
"After all those times you walked in on us, and now it's our turn. Don't let us stop you two!" Ashley said as she turned a bright red. Jackie and Charlie were nowhere to be seen, and then I noticed that the bathroom door was locked. "Great, our friends are having sex, in our basement!" I said to Ashley.  
"Hey, it's not like we haven't or wouldn't in their house!" she replied. She grabbed some more drinks, and then we went back upstairs and chilled out on the couch. "I'm going to go kick those guys out. I want our house back to ourselves!" Ashley said as she got up and headed downstairs. A few minutes later, she came up with all of them. "Thanks guys, sorry about that! It was fun! We'll all chill at our house next!" Randy said, as he held a very drunken Stacy up. "Yea, when you all come visit us, will have some fun!" Jackie said. She was the least drunk of them all, except me!  
"Ok, bye everyone." "Bye!" Finally, they were all gone. Ash and I had the house to ourselves, and it was only 3 A.M. Ah, the possibilities!  
  
A/N: Horny bastards! Haha, hope y'all liked! I've been watching too many rap videos! Peace out! 


	31. Early Christmas Present

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Had some writer's block, so this might not be too spectacular! I own no one famous, just Ashley and her kids!

Early Christmas Present!

Ashley's POV:

Christmas was only a week away! Oh my God, the year was going by so fast! Josh and Winsor are now one, Syd's going to be six December 23rd, and holy cow! I was going to be 23 in like three months! I'm starting to feel really old now! Not much has happened lately. Life's been great, Syd's doing awesome in school, the babies are somewhat talking and trying to walk! Yup, everything is going the way I want it too. Randy and Stacy are in the process of adopting a three-year-old girl from the Ireland. They are over there right now, hoping to have her home by Christmas! When they were over there with SmackDown, Stacy went to some place, and fell in love with her. Her name is Leah, and she's a sweetie! I was surprised that Randy agreed to adopt her, but Stacy can be very persuasive, if ya know what I mean! Jackie was about five months pregnant! Charlie and her are going to have a girl! I did some math, and I'm pretty sure that she has me to thank, because it was five months ago when we had our little, "get together." My friend got knocked up in the bathroom, in MY basement! Gosh, that'll be a story to tell the kid! My phone started ringing, it was Jackie.

"Hey Jackie! How are you feeling?"

"Shitty! This pregnancy thing sucks major butt! So, do you have any news for me? Any calls that you should be informing your friends about?"

"What on Earth are you talking about? Call? News? Oh, you mean that!" I answered. Oh yea, I forgot to mention that I was pregnant, AGAIN! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!

"Stop dodging, did the doctor call?"

"Yes, he called this morning!"

"And what did he say?" Jackie asked, getting impatient.

"He said congratulations, you are three weeks pregnant. Damn my husband! I'm on the pill, he uses condoms, and yet, surprise! Another baby! You know that 98% and 99% effective thing? We are the odd 2% and 1%!" I said, trying to sound annoyed.

"God, that sucks! Don't try to sound annoyed, I know that you're happy! I can tell by your voice! Do you want another girl, or do you want a boy?"

"I think I want another boy. It will even out our home, three females, and three males. I'm just praying that I don't have twins again! It's way too hard!"

"Have you told John yet?"

"Nope, I'm trying to wait until Christmas, but I don't think I can keep my mouth shut that long. I am really excited! I did tell his mom though. She called half an hour before you. She promised not to tell John. I guess she's not that bad after all!" I said, smiling.

"That's cool. Well, I'm gonna go. Charlie just got home with Chinese! I have been craving egg rolls! Weird, huh?"

"No it's not weird, it's normal! Ok, bye Jackie! I'll call you later!"

"Bye! Oh, congratulations!" Jackie said as she hung up. I knew she would be calling. I guess I should call Stacy now, on her cell. I want an update on the adoption process. I dialed her number, and waited until she answered.

"Hey Ash! Guess what? We got her! We'll be home in two days! I'm sooo excited! Randy is with her in the pool, I'm sitting here watching! Jason seems to like her, and she loves him! So, what's up!?" Stacy rambled.

"Well, I was calling for an update! I have some news for you two! I'm pregnant!"

"Holy shit! Again? God, do you and John ever stop? That's great Ash! So, you excited?" Stacy yelled into the phone!

"Yes! I want a boy! I think I'm going to tell John today! The doctor called this morning, and said that I'm three weeks."

"Awesome! Hang on a second, Randy wants to know why I was yelling. Randy, she's pregnant! Ok, I'm back. Randy said congratulations. I think he likes Leah. I can't wait until we get home! We're having Christmas at your place, right?"

"Yea, are Randy's parents still coming in? Are yours?"

"As far as I know, they are! It's gonna be fun!"

I heard John pull into the driveway, and decided to end my phone call.

"Stace, I gots to go! John just got home! He took Sydney to look at dogs! It's her birthday present! I stayed at home with Josh and Winsor, it was an excuse to wait for the Doctor's call. Talk to you later! Bye!"

"Bye Ash! I'll see ya in a few! Tell everyone that the Orton's said hi!"

"Will do!" I said as I hung up my phone. I got up and met them at the door. Josh and Winsor were busy watching a movie on TV. Syd came running up the steps, carrying a puppy. It was really cute!

"Mommy, look! It's name is Sadi!" Syd said, as she showed me the puppy! It was a little white fluff ball, with orange on it's ears. A cute little mutt!

"Good choice Syd! She's adorable!"

"I know! She was at the pound, and I saw her, and had to have her!" Syd said as she ran into the house with her puppy. I finally looked up, and saw John walking towards me, there was a rottweiler following behind him, on a leash!

"John Cena, what is this?" I asked, seriously surprised.

"Well, when we were at the pound, Syd and I saw this dog. It was hiding in its cage. They were going to put it to sleep, cause no one wanted it. Syd begged, and I agreed. It's not mean or anything, the owners just got sick of it. It's fully trained, and is two." John said, hoping I wouldn't get mad.

"Are you becoming a softie John? What's the name?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, I kind of liked the name jackass, but I don't want my kids yelling that through the neighborhood, so I decided on Dirk! What ya think?"

"Hmm, whatever you say John. I would've killed you if its name were jackass! Well, bring him inside. It's cold out, and we don't want the both of you freezing!" I said, amused.

"Thanks baby! I really like this dog!" John said as he led Dirk into the house. I smiled, and shut the door behind him. Our house was going to be packed! An hour later, I had fed the family, and was busy getting the kids to sleep. Syd was already asleep, with Sadi in bed with her, and Winsor was asleep. Josh was being difficult, so I let John handle him. Ten minutes later, John came down stairs, and found me curled up on the couch, with Dirk lying next to me.

"No this just ain't gonna work, no dog is gonna take my place round here!" John said, as he tried to get Dirk to move.

"Sorry baby, I guess he likes me! Hey, dog, move!" I said, as I gently pushed Dirk off the couch. He gave me a pitiful look, and then curled up on the floor, under John and my feet. John rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"So you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Nope. I just want to sit here. I'm cold!"

"Don't you worry, I'll warm you up!"

"Yea, I know!" as I pulled a blanket over us. It was 10 o'clock, and we were sitting on the couch, staring out the window, watching the snow start falling. I love when it snows at night, it's just so pretty!

"You're quiet Ash, what's up?"

"Hmm, nothing. I'm just thinking." I answered. I want to see how long it takes John to figure out that I'm pregnant!

"About what?"

"Names."

"Names? The dogs already have names! Sadi and Dirk!" John said. God, the man was clueless!

"Not for the dogs stupid! I'm thinking of baby names!" I said, turning to catch John's reaction. He sat there for a minute, and then his jaw dropped.

"You're pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Uh huh! The doctor called this morning! That's why I stayed home, I was waiting for the call! I can't believe it, I mean, we use protection and everything!"

"Damn, you mean I'm that good!?" John asked, grinning ear to ear!

"If that's what you want to think baby! I hope it's a boy!"

"No, I want another girl! This is great, how pregnant are you?"

"Three weeks! I'm excited, this baby will be born in the fall, or at least August!"

"That'll be cool! So I'm gonna be a dad, again?" John asked, still smiling.

"Uh huh, again! God, our house is going to crazy! Syd, Josh and Winsor, the dogs, us, and a new baby!"

"We can handle it, it isn't that hard!"

"Maybe not for you!" I replied, elbowing John in the ribs.

"Hey, watch the elbows! Ok, so I guess it's not that easy!" John said, laughing.

"Now you admit it! Man, it's really starting to snow outside! Syd's gonna love that! So, should we tell her the news tomorrow?"

"Yea! God, this is a pretty awesome early Christmas present!" John said as he squeezed me tighter.

"I know, I'm an awesome gift giver!" I said as I leaned up and gave John a kiss. Together we sat on the couch, watching the sparkly snow fall to the ground.


	32. Snowball fight!

A/N: Finally, another chapter! Happy early Christmas Y'all! Hehe, sorry, it's been really cold here, and I'm in winter mode! Enjoy, and as usual, I own no one famous! Darn it!

Ashley's POV:

My God, there's two days until Christmas! I still have to go shopping, Syd is bugging to make cookies, and clean the house, wrap the few presents I already bought, oh man, that's a lot of stuff to do in two short days! I guess I'll take Josh and Winsor with me shopping, and John and Sydney can attempt to clean. Yea, that should work!

"John, come here for a minute!" I yelled upstairs to John. He had been smarter than me, and had gone shopping two days ago. John ran downstairs, and stopped right in front of me.

"Whatcha need Ash?" John asked.

"I'm going to go shopping, I'll take Josh and Winsor with me, can you and Syd attempt to clean up a little? It will make things a lot easier for me."

"No problem! I'm just about done wrapping Christmas presents, and Syd is done. You should've listened to me and done you shopping sooner!"

"Yea, I know. I should've. Well, I'm gonna go grab the twins, and get the hell out of here!"

"Ok, have fun at the store, and be careful, people are mean this time of year!" John warned me as he gave me a quick kiss. I ran to the twins' room, put their coats on, and then grabbed them and grabbed my purse and coat and ran out the door to the Escalade. I got the twins in the car seat, and then finally put me coat on. I jumped in the car, and we were off to the store!

Once we got to the store and had to park a mile away, I put Josh and Winsor in the cart, and began roaming the aisles. I decided to shop for Syd first. I made my way to the toy section. I fought my way through a few women, and grabbed one of the last 'Bratz' dolls. One lady actually had the nerve to try and grab it from my cart, but I grabbed her hand, and gave her the, 'just try it' look! Gosh, Christmas shopping is dangerous stuff! I picked up a few more things for Syd. I grabbed some clothes, more toys, normal presents for the twins. Now, what to get for John. Hmm, what do you give the man who practically has everything he wants? I wandered around the store, and then gave up and got to in checkout line. That took another hour, and I finally left the store, four hours later! I got the twins back in the car, and then drove home, extremely tired. When I got home, John grabbed everything I bought, and took it to our bedroom, and wrapped it quickly. I was too tired to cook, so I ordered a pizza. I finally looked at the clock around seven, when the pizza got here. I gave the delivery guy the money, and then left the pizza on the table. John and Syd practically devoured it, Josh and Winsor both split a piece, that I cut up and fed them, and I ate a half of a piece. Wasn't really hungry today, thanks to the wonders of pregnancy! I knew that I'd probably pig out tomorrow, so it was ok. I went into the living room, and curled up on the couch with a big blanket, and tried to take a catnap. John was nice, and put Josh and Winsor in their room for the night, and then him and Sydney got out the play station 2 and started playing games. I gave up on the sleeping, and watched them play some racing game. After an hour, I decided that it was time for Syd to go to bed, it was 9:30.

"Syd, time for bed. Go on, get upstairs!" I said, as I sat up.

"Aw, so I have to?" Syd whined.

"Yup! Hurry up, Santa Claus doesn't like little girls who whine at their parents!" John told Syd. She got a mortified look on her face, and bolted up the stairs. I laughed, and then got up and went to tuck her in. When I got up there, Syd was just crawling into bed.

"Good night baby!" I said as I sat down next to her.

"Night mommy!" Syd mumbled as her eyelids began fluttering. I'm amazed at how fast she can fall asleep. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, and flipped the lights off when I left the room. I wasn't sure what Sydney thought of the baby. She didn't seem too upset, but wasn't too thrilled either. Oh well, I guess it's ok as long as she doesn't' hate it everything will be fine! I went up to our room, and found John wrapping the presents I had bought today.

"It's a good thing I didn't buy your gift today!" I said as I flopped down on the bed.

"Yea, it is!" John replied as he continued wrapping.

"Baby, what do you want for Christmas? I have no idea what to get you."

"Hmm, I don't know! I got everything that I want. You, the kids, this next baby, dogs, yup, I don't need much more!" John said, as he put all the presents away.

"That didn't help me at all!" I said as I got up and changed into a sweatshirt and pajama pants and crawled back into bed.

"Sorry, get me whatever you want! Like I said, I can't get much happier!" John answered as he quickly changed. I just stared at the ceiling, trying to thing of a present for John. He turned off the lights, and got into bed, and I cuddled up next to him and closed me eyes. I must've fallen asleep right away, because when I opened my eyes, it was 10:00. John was still lying next to me, but was dressed, so he must've gotten up with the twins.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" John said as he gave me a kiss.

"God, I was out wasn't I?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I got up.

"Yea, I'd say you fell asleep in one minute!"

"Maybe that's where Syd gets it from!" I looked next to me, and saw Syd lying next to me, asleep. "How long has she been here?" I asked as I lay back down.

"Oh, I woke up this morning and she was here. Just let her stay there. Josh and Winsor got me up around 6 a.m." John said as he pulled a blanket around all of us.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even hear them! I'm not feeling too great today. I think I'm just going to lie around most of the day." I said, as I rolled over to face John.

"No problem here. Oh, Jackie called. Their plane will be in tonight, round 7. Stacy also called, she'll be over later, so you her, and Jackie can 'girl talk.' You have wacky friends Ash!" John said, smiling.

"Well, we've known that about Stacy for a while now. Jackie on the other hand, that's a different story!"

"Mommy, can we go play in the snow?" a groggy Sydney asked me.

"In a little bit baby! Mommy isn't feeling too good right now. We have to bake cookies later too! Why don't you go check on Josh and Winsor? I'll be down in a few minutes. Go get your snow suit on too!" I said, sitting up.

"Ok mommy! I'll wait for you downstairs!" Sydney replied as she jumped out of bed. I sighed, and then sat there for a minute.

"I thought you didn't feel good Ash?" John asked me.

"I don't, but I'll get over it. Besides, I like playing in the snow! You and the twins are joining us too mister!"

"No problem! I'm feeling the urge for a snowball fight!" John said as he got up and started getting dressed. I shook my head, and got dressed too! Five minutes later, I was outside, playing in the snow with Sydney. John came out with the twins ten minutes later, and put them on a sled so they could watch. I went over and sat by them, and made sure that they were warm enough. John and Sydney then got the brilliant idea of starting a snowball fight! I sat and watched, and then jumped up when a snowball hit me. I turned around, and saw John standing behind me with a guilty grin on his face!

"Ok Cena, you are going to get it!" I yelled as I began to run after him. "Syd, go sit by you brother and sister, and watch mommy beat the heck out of daddy!"

Sydney sat down, and watched us, laughing! I chased after John, and was having a hard time catching him. I turned to look back at Sydney, and the turned back around and saw John right in front of me.

"Gotcha!" He said, holding a snowball in his hand.

"Actually, I got you!" I yelled as I threw two snowballs at him, that I had been hiding in my hands! I hit him right in the face, and then turned around and started running towards the house.

"Ash, I'm going to get you back for that!" I heard John yell. That only made me run faster, but not fast enough. I soon felt John's strong arms lifting me up, and throwing me over his shoulder. I managed to wiggle off his shoulder, and fell right on my butt in the snow.

"Ouch, my butt! Damn you John!" I said, as I looked up at him.

"You asked for it! You're the one who had to get out of my grip!" John said, laughing his ass off. I finally got fed up, and then kicked in his knee, and laughed as he fell face first into the snow!

"Hey, that wasn't nice Ashley!" John said, wiping the snow off his face.

"Like hell it wasn't! Sorry, you ok?" I asked, noticing that he had bit his lip.

"Yea, I think my tooth just pierced my lip though!" John said as he sat up.

"Aw, I'm sorry! Want me to kiss it make it better?" I teased John.

He didn't respond, but suddenly had me lying down with my back in the snow, passionately kissing me. I heard Sydney laughing, and then saw her run over and greet someone. I didn't pay much attention though, until we were rudely interrupted when a bunch of snow got dumped on us!

"What the hell?" John shouted as he quickly got off me.

"Yea, what gives?" I asked, wiping off my mouth.

"God, this is how you two have three and a half kids! I swear, do you too ever stop?" Stacy asked us, as she held Jason.

"Yea Ash. You two can't keep your hands off each other for more than ten minutes can you?" Randy asked. I noticed that he had Josh and Winsor in his arms. Sydney and Leah were busy playing in the yard.

"Nope, we can't! What brings you guys over?"

"Well, we saw you guys outside, and it looked like fun! Let's go inside!" Stacy replied, as she walked towards the house. Randy followed her, and then John got up and pulled me up with him. We both looked at each other, and walked behind them.

Once we got in the house, I realized how cold I was. I ran upstairs, and put on a hoodie and sweatpants and came back down, and found Stacy making hot chocolate.

"John and Randy are outside with Leah and Syd. Jason, Josh, and Winsor are sleeping in the living room. I laid them down on the floor, with a few blankets. Here, you look cold!" Stacy cheerily said as she handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, so how's life Stacy?" I asked her as I sat down across from her.

"Great! Jason loves Leah, and she is doing well. Randy crazy about her! To think, he didn't want to adopt a kid! So how ya feeling?"

"Eh, not too bad, but not too good. I've just been tired. God, another nine months of torture!" I said, laughing.

"Yea, well that's what you get when you're at it like rabbits!" Stacy said, as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh please, you and Randy are 10 times worse! I'm surprised you're not pregnant again."

"No, I'm not! Thank God, that wasn't fun! So, we have to go pick up Jackie and Charlie at seven, and then Randy and I are getting his parents, and mine. Man, it's gonna be a busy night!" Stacy said, taking a sip out of her drink.

"Yup. You are going to have a full house Stacy!"

"Yea, it'll be ok. It's only for a few days! Hey, lets go watch a chick flick! We haven't done that in a while!" Stacy said, jumping up and heading to the living room. I just laughed and followed behind her. We plopped down on the couch, and decided to watch, "Legally Blonde." I just love that movie! John, Randy, and the kids came back inside, and sat down by us. We sat there watching the movie, and then we had to get to the airport to pick up everyone. Thank God Christmas only comes once a year!"

A/N: I promise, next chapter will be more fun! I'm dealing with writers block right now! Peace y'all


	33. Merry Christmas!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, had serious writers block! Ok, I do not own anyone famous! I'm also sorry to say that the end is near for this story. Let me know if y'all want me to make some kind of a sequel! Enjoy y'all, maybe I'll get to 100 reviews now!

Merry Christmas!

John's POV:

I woke up around seven in the morning, and a few minutes later, I realized that it was Christmas morning! I rolled over, and had to stop myself quickly, because Sydney was lying between Ash and me. God, this was a bad habit she was developing. I reached over her, and shook Ashley's arm.

"Ash, wake up!" I whispered. Ashley didn't even budge, so I got up, and walked over to her side of the bed. I crouched on the floor, and then shook her arm some more. Finally, her eyelids fluttered open.

"What the heck do you want John?" Ashley asked me, annoyed that I woke her up.

"Merry Christmas baby!" I said, laughing.

"Oh, sorry John. When did Sydney get here?" Ashley asked me.

"No clue. That's gonna have to stop though, she'll get in the way!" I replied, giving Ash a kiss. We broke the kiss a minute later, when one of the twins started crying.

"Well, I guess I'll go see who that is." Ash said, as she began getting out of bed.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it. You should probably get Syd up anyway. My parents will be up soon, and the rest of them will be over in a few hours." I told her, getting up and walking out of the room. Ashley nodded her head, and turned to face Sydney. I hurried to the twins' room, and picked up the crying Winsor. Josh woke up soon after, so I grabbed him, and had one baby in each arm. They were really getting big, I mean, they were only one! My mom came into the room, and helped me out.

"Here, give me Winsor!" she said, taking Winsor from my arm. We got them changed, and then dressed. Twenty minutes later, we all joined Ash, Syd, and my dad in the living room, by the Christmas tree. The tree was huge, like almost 14 feet tall. The living room had a very high ceiling, so Ashley convinced me to get a huge tree. Getting that thing in the house was the hard thing. Took Randy an me almost an hour to fit it. Ash and Stacy just sat and watched us, trying not to laugh too much. Two weeks later, the tree looked great, and I guess it was worth the struggle.

"Mommy, can I open presents now? PLEASE!" Sydney begged Ash.

"Ask your dad." Ashley responded. Syd turned towards me, and begged again.

"Yea, ok. Merry Christmas everyone!" I said, giving my parents a hug. Ash had taken the twins from me, and was sitting on the floor next to the tree with them. I smiled, and sat down next to her. Sydney was busy having her grandpa get her stocking down, off the fireplace. The dogs were chewing on their Christmas presents, two bones. Ashley was trying to get Josh and Winsor to tear the wrapping off one of their presents, but it wasn't working to well. Josh was happier chewing on the corner, and Winsor was too concerned with playing with the bow.

"I give up John. They seem happy just chewing on it. Go ahead and open it for them!" Ashley told me, rolling her eyes.

I grabbed the present, and tore the paper off, revealing a new toy for Winsor. The next present had a mini sports jersey for Josh, which I had picked out! Ash opened the rest of their presents, and then we heard a screech from Sydney.

"Mommy, daddy! I got that pretty bracelet from Santa!" Syd yelled.

"Oh wow, now aren't you glad I didn't buy it for you?" Ash asked, winking at me.

"Yes! Grandma, look!" Syd said, holding up the charm bracelet. She opened up the rest of her presents, and then started playing with a few of them. My parents were busy opening some of their presents, and watching the twins. Finally, I could give Ash her present!

"Here ya go baby!" I said, slipping a small box in her hand.

Ashley grinned at me, and then tore off the paper. She opened the box, and her eyes widened when she saw what I had got her.

"Oh my God, John! This is so gorgeous!" Ashley said, holding up a diamond necklace. It was in the shape of a star, because I knew how much Ash loved stars.

"Thank you baby!" Ashley squealed, giving me a hug. "Sorry, but my gift isn't that great."

"I'm sure it's good! So, what did you get me?" I asked, getting curious. Ashley smiled at me, and grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. She pointed to the tires of the Escalade, and I looked down, and saw that she had got me some spinners.

"Whoa, those are some tight spinners!" I exclaimed, as I ran over, and bent down to look at them. They were great, 24-inch rims, and were so awesome looking. "These are bad ass Ashley, where did you get them?" I asked.

"Well, I had some connections!" Ashley told me. "That's not all, here!"

Ash handed me a card, and I quickly opened it. I read the card, and it read,

"_John, I really had no clue what to get you for Christmas, so besides the spinners and new rims, I decided to give you these pass things! You can use them whenever, for whatever ya want! Imagine the possibilities!"_

Hmm, now this was interesting!

"So, anything I want?" I asked, pulling Ashley into my arms.

"Yea, whatever you want!"

"I only get five of these passes? Come on, that is not fair!" I whined.

"Sorry, use them carefully!" Ash responded, grinning at me.

"You did good on the Christmas presents! The Escalade is awesome looking, and now I'm thinking of ways to use these passes! It's a good thing your already pregnant baby, I've got no worries for now! Thanks Ash!" I said, looking down at Ashley. I Bent my head down, and pulled her into a passionate kiss, right in the middle of the snow.

"Oh God, what have I gotten myself into!" Ashley teased, as she pulled back, and looked up at me. "Well, I'd love to stay out in the snow, but it is a little cold!"

I nodded my head, and picked her up, and carried her back inside. We were both laughing as I set her down on the couch. My mom just rolled her eyes, and then started laughing, and my dad gave me the thumbs up sign.

"Well, I better start getting the food together. They'll be here soon." Ashley said, getting up off the couch.

"I'll help you Ashley!" My mom replied, following her into the kitchen.

I plopped down on the couch, next to my dad. Josh and Winsor were in their playpen, chewing on toys, and Sydney was busy playing with her dolls.

"So, you having a good Christmas son?" my dad asked me.

"Definitely am. Got some good gifts. How bout you old man?"

"Going good here. So, what did Ashley get you?" My dad questioned me, with a grin on his face.

"Well dad, that's for me to know, and you to not find out! She got me new rims, and lets just say that I'm loving the other gift!"

"Hmm, ok. I'll drop it! God, I remember the time your mom wrapped herself up, and I found her in the bed and…"

"Whoa there dad, lets not get into those stories. It's just not right, I mean, that's my mom!" I quickly said, grimacing at the thought.

"Sorry. Good times, good times!" my dad said, before he got up to go play with the twins. The doorbell rang, and I got up to answer it. I opened the door, and in flew the Orton's, the Haas's, and their families. I got pushed back into the wall, and then was finally able to shut the door.

"Hey Cena, Merry Christmas!" Randy said, as he put down Leah.

"Merry Christmas Orton. How was your Christmas Leah?" I asked.

"Good, I got lots of presents! Daddy, can I go play with Sydney?" Leah asked Randy.

"Go ahead. Charlie, how's life going man?" Randy asked a very tired looking Charlie.

"Like hell! I swear, are all pregnant women so moody?"

"Yes. It'll get better, I think!" I said, hitting Charlie on the back. "Let's get all the men together, and go play some pool!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Charlie answered. We all headed downstairs, leaving the girls in the kitchen, and the kids in the living room. An hour later, we were all sitting around the table, eating and talking.

Ashley's POV:

Christmas always was my favorite holiday! My gifts had gone over well with John, which was a huge relieve. That man is impossible to shop for! The necklace that John had bought me was gorgeous, and I'm sure it cost a pretty penny! I looked around the table, Stacy, Randy, Jason, Leah, Randy's parents, Stacy's parents, Jackie, Charlie, Josh, John's parents, Winsor, Sydney, John, and me. Wow, I never thought I'd spend Christmas with this many people! Next year, there would be a new addition at the table, oh, and Jackie's baby! God, I just wish that my parent's could've been here!

The rest of the day was great! We all just hung out, watched movies, played outside, and then around 10:30 everyone was gone. It was sort of nice to have silence in the house again. Josh and Winsor were sound asleep, John was holding Sydney, and she had her head on his shoulder, almost asleep as she waved bye to everyone. John carried Syd to her room, and put her in bed. Checked on the babies once more, and then tiptoed up to our room. John followed behind me, and shut the door, making sure it was locked.

"Locking the doors now John?" I asked, while I started slipping out of my clothes.

"You bet! Ain't risking damaging Sydney, in case she tries to get in! I don't want her being scarred for life!" John replied. I smiled, and walked towards him, only wearing my bra and pants. I pulled his shirt off him, and then backed him onto the bed. I fell on top of him, while John looked up at me, amused.

"I don't have to give you one of my passes, do I?" John asked, as he took off his pants, and then removed my bra and pants.

"Nope! The first one's always free baby!" I responded, flicking off the lights.

A/N: Hehe, hope y'all enjoyed it! Remember, let me know if ya want me to make a sequel. Let's get me to 100 reviews! Peace!


	34. A New Year

A/N: Wow, it's been a long time! I have a new idea, and this story could be never ending! Ahh, that's gonna be hard for me! Ok, enjoy, and don't kill me for this new twist! OMG! My dad went and got Cena's autograph for me, cause I had to work! He actually talked to me on the phone! John Cena called my Darling! I fell out of my chair, it was really funny. I did hit my knee on the safe, but what the heck, it was worth it!

A New Year:

John's POV:

The holidays had been great, and I was back on the road. I had used two of my passes to get Ashley to go with me on the road for two months, leaving the kids at my parent's house. Ashley had been really against leaving the kids, but I finally got her to agree. She needed a break from it all, and two months isn't that long! We are going to be in Tulsa, Oklahoma tonight for SmackDown. After the show, Ashley and I were flying to St. Louis a few days before the next show. It should be really fun!

Ashley was sleeping in my locker room, and I decided to go find Charlie. I passed a girl in the hallway, and she looked really familiar for some strange reason. I gave her a quick smile when I realized that she was staring at me, and then a continued down the hall. My hunt for Charlie was unsuccessful, so I went down to catering to get some food. While I was sitting there eating, the same girl showed up, and walked right towards me. She smiled, and sat down across from me.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked, wondering what this chick was up to.

"John, you don't remember me?" the girl asked me.

"No, I can't say that I do. Who are you?" I questioned, racking my brain.

"Think back a few years, Tulsa, a hotel room, getting your memory back?" the girl told me.

"I honestly don't remember you. Who are you, what do you want?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"I just want you! We had such a good time back then, even if it was just two nights! You seriously don't remember me?"

"Hold up, I'm married. I've been married for almost two years now! Oh, wait, I think I remember you now! What's your name again?"

"My name's Sharon Bristly. I'm 25, and four years ago you met me at an event, and well, we ended up in a hotel for two days. You left me without a good bye, a note, nothing. Yea, three weeks later I found out that I was pregnant, with your baby." Sharon coldly told me.

"Are you shitting me?" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I mean, I slept with her twice, four years ago. If this was true, Ash would freak out.

"No, I'm dead serious. You have a four-year-old son named Shawn. Here's a picture." Sharon replied, as she slid me a photo. I slowly picked it up, and saw a little boy, who had my ears and nose. Damn, I'm in some deep shit here!

"It's been four years, how come you never tried to contact me before?" I asked, trying to think of a way out of this.

"I never needed to contact you. I knew that I was nothing more than a one night thing." Sharon said, with a somber tone.

"Why do you need to contact me now? You want money or something? I want a DNA test before I pay any money." I said, beginning to get upset.

"No, I don't need the money. John, I had to find you. I have HIV. Don't worry, I just got it a year ago. You won't have anything. Well, the doctors say that I only have 5 more months to live. I got caught up in some bad stuff, and shared a needle with some creep who had AIDS. Yea, I was stupid. Anyways, I don't want Shawn growing up in foster care, and I have no family. I was an orphan myself. I came here to see if you and you wife would be willing to take care of him. I know this is a lot to be asking of your family, but I just want a better life for my son. What do you think?" Sharon blurted out. My jaw dropped open, and I was actually speechless for a minute.

"Uh, I, uh, I'm gonna have to go talk to my wife first. This kid is definitely mine?" I asked, wanting to cry.

"Yes, you can get a test done if you want. I'm sorry if this may cause a problem for you and your wife. Do you guys have any kids?"

"Yea, a six year old daughter, one-year old twins, and another baby on the way. Can I get your number, so I can talk to Ash and see what she says? I'll get in touch with you right after, I swear." I said, reassuring Sharon.

"No problem." Sharon said as she pulled out a pen and wrote her number down on a piece of paper. She handed it to me, and then got up and left. I sat there, holding my head in my hands. Ashley is going to hate me, I mean, I have a kid, that's not hers. We weren't together then, but I'm sure that this will still strain our relationship. I looked at the piece of paper again, and then got up and shoved my chair away and went back to my locker room. I walked in, and saw Ashley sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. Here goes nothing…

Ashley's POV:

John walked into the room, and looked pretty upset. I wonder what happened?

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" I asked, hoping he would answer.

"Ash, I have to tell you something, don't get up. Just hear me out, then yell." John said, as he sat down across from me.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked, getting worried.

"Four years ago, I slept with this chick named Sharon. It was here in Tulsa actually. Well, she found me today. Ash, she's got AIDS, and is going to die soon."

"Wait, AIDS? John, please tell me that you don't have it too, I mean, I will get it, Josh and Winsor will probably get it, and this new baby is doomed." I said, my voice getting louder.

"No, we're all fine. She got it a year ago. Well, I left her the day after, and hadn't seen her since. It was just a drunk one-night stand. Ash, she got pregnant. I have a four-year-old son named Shawn. Sharon wants us to take Shawn, so he won't go into foster care. I'm so sorry baby, it was 4 years ago, I didn't think that she'd get pregnant." John said, starting to cry. I dropped my magazine, and just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Say something Ashley, please." John pleaded with me.

"I don't know what to say John, I mean, that is definitely a bombshell you dropped on me. I can't be mad, because we weren't together then. I, uh, I don't know what to say." I said, starting to cry myself. I get weepy when I'm pregnant.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anything of it. Please, I don't want to ruin our marriage." John said, walking over to me.

"It won't, I didn't expect you to not have sex with anyone else after we broke up. I didn't think I'd see you again. So he's 4 years old?" I asked, getting my head together.

"Yea, 4. He has my ears and nose, I saw a picture. I'm going to get a paternity test done first, to make sure. We don't have to take him, he can go to another family that will really love him." John sadly said.

"No, it's ok. He is your son, and should be with his real family. We will really love him, I know that he's not mine, but he is a part of you. I love you, so I'll love your son too. We have a big enough house, it'll be ok." I said, surprisingly not mad. I'm getting so mature!

"You serious?" John asked me, looking at my face.

"Yes, I am. I will treat this kid like he is my own. I have a big enough heart for another kid. It's ok John, I'm not mad at you, and this won't effect our relationship. Life happens, we just have to deal with it." I replied, getting and walking over to John.

"Ash, you are the best person I know. Taking in a kid that isn't even yours, I mean, that's really great. I love you Ashley." John said, standing up in front of me.

"I love you too John. So, when are we supposed to get him?" I asked, wrapping my arms around John.

"I got her number, I guess I'll call her and tell her that we'll take him." John sad as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number, and I just set my head on his chest, listening to him talk.

"Sharon, it's John. Ashley agreed, we'll take Shawn. When can we come get him?" John asked. He talked to her for a few more minutes, and then hung up.

"She said that she'll bring him after the show, we can take him then. That's ok?"

"Yea, it'll give us a chance to get to know him. Oh man, what is Sydney going to think?" I asked, thinking of my daughter.

"I don't know. She'll probably like him after a while. Who knows?" John said, as he pulled me into a tighter hug.

I looked up and smiled at John, surprisingly calm in the midst of all this new drama. I wonder what this kid is like? Will he like us? I guess I'll find out sooner than later!

A/N: Oh boy! What will little Shawn be like? Will Ashley stay calm, or will she turn into the wicked stepmother? (Yea right, like that'll happen!) Let me know what y'all thought, review! Peace!


	35. Shawn

A/N: Sorry for lack of updates, the whole schedule thing, y'all know the deal! I don't own any wrestlers, and if I did I wouldn't be sitting here typing! Oh well, a girl can dream! On with the next chapter! Enjoy Y'all!

Shawn:

Ashley's POV:

I didn't sleep too great last night, I couldn't get the whole Shawn situation out of my head. Somehow John had managed to fall asleep, lucky him. I'm still amazed at how well I'm taking all of this, especially with the pregnancy hormones raging in my body!

It was only about 6:45 in the morning, and the sun was starting to rise. I grabbed the TV remote, and turned it on. After a few minutes of channel surfing, I gave up. Why don't hotel TVs' ever have anything good on? We were supposedly meeting Sharon and Shawn after the show. I was a little curious to see what Sharon looked like. She's probably much prettier that I am. I guess I'll find out soon enough! Hmm, I wonder how Shawn is going to be. Will he get along with Sydney, Josh, and Winsor? What if he's a rotten little boy? This has got to be hard on the kid. He's leaving his mom, with two people that he doesn't even know, and will be getting three, well technically four, siblings to top it off! Maybe I'm over thinking all of this. I'm sure that this kid will be fine, he's only 4, and how bad could he possibly be? Scratch that thought, for all I know, Shawn could be a walking terror! Another thought popped into my head suddenly. What will Shawn call me? I'm ok with whatever, Ashley, Mom, hey lady, just as long as the boy doesn't hate me.

I gave up on my early morning thinking, and carefully slid out from under John's arms. That man always has his arms wrapped around me, like he's holding on to me. It's not like I'm really going to go anywhere! I silently crept to the veranda and stood outside staring at the view. Tulsa was actually a cool looking place, and the sunrise is gorgeous. I quickly got cold, and went back inside the room. I had almost forgot that it was January. It was now 7 a.m., and I had absolutely nothing to do. John was still sleeping, and it looked like he wouldn't be getting for at least two more hours. I sat down on a chair, and flipped on the TV. The only thing interesting on was Jerry Springer, so I gave up and watched it. The theme for the show was, "It's not your baby." There was this lady with fake blonde hair, and missing a front tooth telling her hick husband that their baby wasn't his, it was his brother's. God, where do they get these characters? The guy got mad, and then turned to his brother, and the two started fighting. The show went to a commercial break, and I turned to the TV off. I feel like my IQ just went down 10 points from watching that show! I looked back over at John, and then got up and went to get a glass of water. I walked over to the bed, and poured the glass on John. He jumped up, and looked really surprised.

"What the hell? Ash, what was that for?" John asked, wiping off his face.

"If I can't sleep, then you can't sleep!" I replied, sitting down.

"Whatever, it's cool. I'll get you back someday! How long have you been awake?"

"Uh, since 6:45. I'm bored, there was nothing on TV, and it's cold outside, so I couldn't stay out on the veranda." I answered, laying down, staring at the ceiling.

"Why'd you get up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm nervous about today. What are we going to tell Syd? We can't just say that he popped out of thin air, she's not that dumb! I'm also worried about what the kid is going to think of me. I'm not his mom, and at four years old you know who your mom is." I confessed.

"I'm nervous too. I don't know what to do, it's not like I have a plan for when an illegitimate child shows up! We'll just have to tell Sydney the truth, I guess." John replied, getting up and beginning to pace across the floor.

"The truth, I don't think she's old enough to know the truth yet John. I guess we can just say that uh, God I don't even know what we can say. At least we have a little time to think about it. You're calling your parents tonight, right?"

"Yea, maybe they'll be able to tell Sydney, in a child proof version. Ash you know that I love you and have never cheated on you when we were together, and I never will, right? I swear to God that the only time that I slept with other girls was while we were broken up." John said, sitting down across from me.

"I know John, you aren't the cheating type. Like I've already said, it's ok. We weren't together, so I can't be mad at you. I'm just shocked. You know that we going to have 5 kids now, right?"

"Five wow! It's a good thing that we have a big house!" John said.

After the Show, John's POV:

This day seemed to dragging out. The show was now over, and it was finally time to meet my son, Shawn. My son, man that sounds weird, even though I already have one son. Ashley was being really supportive, and was doing a good job of calming me down. I took a quick shower, and 5 minutes after I was out, I heard a knock on the door. Ashley got up out of her chair, and put away a book that she was reading.

"You should probably answer that John."

"Yea, you're right." I replied, as I threw on a shirt and walked towards the door. I took a deep breath, and then opened the door. Sharon greeted me with a weak smile, and I moved aside, allowing her to come in.

"Hey Sharon." I said. She didn't look too great.

"Hi John." She quietly answered. I looked down and saw a little boy standing next to her, holding a small backpack.

"Sharon, this is my wife, Ashley."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Sharon." Ashley said, walking over with a big smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you too." Sharon replied, as she shook Ashley's hand. "This is Shawn. Shawn, say hello."

"Hello." Shawn quietly said.

We all stood there in an uncomfortable silence, until Ashley spoke up.

"John, why don't you go show Shawn around the backstage? Sharon and I can stay here and talk." Ash suggested.

"I could do that, come on Shawn, you can meet some wrestlers!" I said, walking towards the door. Shawn cracked a small smile, and followed me out into the hall. I shut the door, leaving Ashley and Sharon alone.

Ashley's POV:

I was surprised when I first saw Sharon. She looked somewhat like me, just a little taller. Her facial features were different, but if you were drunk we could look like twins.

"So, do you want to sit down?" I asked Sharon.

"Yea, thanks. I swear I get weaker each day." Sharon told me as she sat down.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. AIDS is a big deal, and I have no experience with it." I replied, sitting across from her.

"Its definitely no walk in the park. I just wish that I had been smarter, so I could be around for my son."

"It must be breaking your heart, letting him go with his recently found dad and another woman." I said.

"Well, I'm just glad that he won't have to go into foster care. That is not a good way for a child to grow up, moving family to family. I know that one from experience. I want to thank you for agreeing to take him in, it can't be easy for you. You're married with 3 soon to be 4 kids, and here comes this four-year-old boy that is your husband's son, from a one-night stand." Sharon told me.

"I was a little shocked at first, but I think it'll be ok. Shawn seems like a great kid, you must've done a good job. Besides, John and I weren't together when he met you. We had been broken up for a little over a year, and didn't actually get back together until four and a half years later."

"Wow, that just shows you that when something is meant to be, it will happen. I knew that he was in love with someone else when we hooked up, because he yelled out Ashley, your name. That's when I knew that I was just a drunken one-night thing. Why did you two break up anyways?" Sharon asked me.

"Well, John was just getting into the wrestling thing, and I found out that I was pregnant. I was only 16 at the time, and I didn't want John to be tied down to a teenager and a baby. I didn't want to ruin his career, or have him regret the baby or me. He didn't even know about Sydney until she was 5. I guess that was pretty selfish on my part." I told Sharon.

"You were just doing it out of love. You seem like a great girl, you definitely have my respect and gratefulness."

"Thank you. I just hope that Shawn will like me, and the other kids. He's old enough to have somewhat of a grasp on what's going on." I said.

"I'm sure that he will like you, give him a little time to warm up to you. He's still trying to understand why daddy just showed up! Do you guys have any animals?"

"Yea, two dogs."

"He'll love that. Shawn always bugged for a dog, now he's getting two!" Sharon said as the door opened. John walked in with Shawn following.

"Did you two have fun?" I asked, standing up.

"Yea, we had a great time, didn't we Shawn?" John said, looking down at Shawn.

"Shawn, I have to go now sweetie! You're going to be a good boy for daddy and your new mommy, right?" Sharon asked the little boy as she knelt down in front of him.

"Why you have to go mommy?" Shawn questioned.

"Because I'm sick, and it's better if you go with your daddy! Gimme a hug buddy!"

"I love you mommy!" Shawn said, as he wrapped his arms around Sharon's neck. I got a little chocked up, and could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Damn these hormones!

"I love you too baby! Bye Shawn, be a good boy!" Sharon said as she got up. "John, Ashley, thank you. Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Bye Sharon." John said as he gave her a hug.

"Bye, don't worry, we'll take good care of him!" I said, as I gave Sharon a hug.

"I know you will!" Sharon replied as she walked out the door. Shawn waved bye, and then sat down and pulled out a small book. I looked at John, and gave him a hug.

"I guess I should call my parents now." John told me as he pulled out his phone. I nodded my head, and then sat down next to Shawn.

"Whatcha reading Shawn?" I asked him.

"My book. It's good." Shawn told me, staring at the page. I looked at the book, and realized that he was holding it upside down.

"Well, I could read it to you." I suggested.

"No, I can read it." Shawn replied.

"Ok, let me know if you need anything." I said, as I got up. Shawn just nodded his head, and focused back at the upside down book. I guess this wasn't too bad. He didn't seem to hate me.

A/N: Sorry this took sooooooooooooo long! I've been EXTREMLY busy, and got really sick this week. It took me a whole week just to write this chapter! More updates should be coming up this weekend! Peace y'all!


	36. What's her Problem?

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! I've had some MAJOR writers block, so this chapter will probably be one of my worst! This is going to turn everything upside down, but don't worry, there's always a calm after the storm! Review! Oh yea, I don't own anyone famous!

Meet your Family!

John's POV:

So far everything was going great with Shawn. We've had him for a week, and he seems to be a great kid, not too talkative, but nice. We were all going home today, and it would be the first time that Shawn would meet everyone! I've got a feeling that this could be a rough few days, because God only knows how Sydney and him will get along. From what I can tell, they are complete opposites. Syd is very loud and outgoing, while Shawn seems to be quiet and tends to keep-to-himself. My parents had told Sydney already, and Ash has talked to her, but I'm still a little worried. Speaking of Ash, she's been weird the past few days. I guess it's just pregnant mood swings, but she's just been so distant! I know that she's happy to be going home. She hates being on the road because she's away from the kids.

"Daddy?" Shawn quietly asked me.

"Yea, what's up Shawn?" I asked, looking down at the boy.

"Are we going home?"

"Yup, we're leaving in like an hour, why?" I answered.

"I was jus wondering." Shawn replied as he turned and walked away. I sat down right as Ash walked in.

"Where've you been?" I asked her.

"Just walking around. Why?" she answered back.

"I was just wondering. Excited to be going home?"

"Yes, you have no idea." Ashley replied, flipping on the TV.

She sat down across from me, and surfed through the channels, not saying a word.

"Are you pissed off at me or something?" I asked, staring right at her.

"No."

"Well, what's wrong then?" I questioned.

"Nothing." Ashley retorted. Great, one word answers, she must be mad.

"Ash…" I began to say as she cut me off.

"What John?" she snapped.

"Whoa, never mind. You are in a really bad mood aren't you?"

"No, I just don't feel like talking right now. Can you please leave me alone for a little while?" Ashley coldly said.

"Whatever you want. We're leaving in an hour." I said as I went to find Shawn. Something was definitely wrong with Ash, and I'm sure I'd find out sooner or later.

Back home, Ashley's POV:

I was so glad to be home! I was seriously missing my kids and house, even the dumb dogs! I walked into the house, and everything was perfect, just as I left it!

"Mommy!" Sydney yelled as she came bolting towards me.

"Hey baby! Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?" I asked her sitting down on the couch.

"Yea, but I missed you! Where's my brother?" Sydney asked, not wasting anytime.

"He's right here, Shawn, say hi to Sydney." John said as he nudged Shawn towards her.

"Hi Sydney." Shawn quietly said.

"Hi Shawn, I'm you new big sister! Come on, let's go play in the basement!" Sydney said excitedly.

"Okey dokey!" Shawn replied following Sydney down towards the basement.

"Well, they seem to be doing ok!" John said as he sat down next to me.

"I think I'm going to go get Josh and Winsor from your mom. I'll be upstairs." I replied as I got up. John quickly jumped up, and moved in front of me.

"Ash, what's wrong? You have barely spoken to me all week, and now it feels like you're avoiding me. What did I do?" John asked me.

"No, nothings wrong. God, I just don't feel like talking right now, is that such a crime?!" I shouted at him. John just took a step back, and stared at me.

"What? I can't get in a mood once in a while?" I snapped.

"I never said that. I was just wondering if I had done something to make you mad. You didn't have to blow up at me. You won't even kiss me anymore!" John replied.

"My God, I haven't kissed you in like two days! It's not that big of a deal John. I mean, can you not live without any physical contact?" I hollered.

"That's not my point! I'm not some sex-crazed guy Ash! You usually kiss me with no problems. You've been really cold and distant this past week, what is your problem?" John shouted back.

"I don't know!" I yelled, starting to cry. John went to wrap his arms around me, but I pushed him away. "Just leave me alone John." I said as I walked upstairs. John's mom passed me on the way, but I didn't say anything.

"Josh and Winsor are taking a nap." She told me.

"Ok, thanks." I replied. I finished climbing the stairs, and then walked into our bedroom and crashed on the bed. Why have I been such a bitch this week?

John's POV:

What the fuck did I do? This shit has just blindsided me, and I don't even know what it is!

"What was all that yelling about John?" my mom asked me as she grabbed her coat.

"I don't know. Ashley is being weird. No, she's just being a bitch right now." I coolly said.

"Now don't go calling you wife a bitch John Cena. She probably has her reasons. Let's see, she's about two months pregnant, you've just found out that you have a child by another woman, and being on the road can be stressful. Maybe she was just homesick, or maybe she is regretting something, like settling down too young. I mean Ashley is 23 years old, and already has three kids of her own, is pregnant with a 4th, and now is taking care of your new found kid. Just give her some space, and eventually she'll go back to normal." My mom wisely told me.

"It's not my fault that she settled down so quickly, she didn't have to marry me." I replied, getting angry.

"Hmm, she did have Syd when she was 16 John. She's never had a chance to party and go crazy."

"Yea she has, we used to go out with our friends when she wasn't pregnant."

"Not my point son. Just go take care of your kids, and let Ashley be. I'm leaving now, I'll see you later!" my mom sad as she walked out the door. Maybe my mom was right, who knows?!

Ashley's POV:

I had been lying in bed the whole night. John had managed to take care of the kids, and get everyone to bed. He came into our room, and got changed and then quietly got into bed.

"I'm not asleep." I informed him.

"I didn't know. Do you want to tell me what's bugging you now?" John asked me.

"No, because I don't know what's bugging me. I'm just feeling disconnected from everything." I said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do for you."

"Yea, I know. I just need a change. I'm sick of being just 'John Cena's wife' or the lady with the kids, or the chick who's always pregnant. I mean, I'm 23 years old John! Most girls my age are still going out on the weekends, getting jobs, just getting a steady boyfriend. I didn't even finish high school. I had a baby when I was 16, I never went on Spring Break, I never went to any frat parties, and I haven't had any meaningless relationships! I know this all sounds stupid, but I haven't even been in love with anyone else, or at least thought I was in love with them." I confessed to John.

"Wow, that's a lot on your mind Ash. Is all that stuff really important to you though?"

"Yea, I guess it is. Man, I sound like a selfish bitch right now."

"Kind of. What are you going to do, are you going to go back to school?" John asked me.

"Who knows? I just have to do something, cause I hate being so distant towards everyone." I told John. He didn't answer, all that came out was him snoring. That's it, I try to tell him that I'm having identity issues, and he falls asleep on me!

I sat up in bed, and then got out. I grabbed some clothes, and got dressed. I threw a few more clothes into a bag, and then grabbed a pen and wrote John a quick note.

'John, don't take this the wrong way. I've tried telling you my problem, but ya fell asleep. I've figured out that I just need to get away from the house, the kids, and you most of all. I find myself feeling that I'm not in love with you anymore, and that the only reason that we're still together is because of the kid. I haven't just started feeling this way, it's been running through my mind for a few months now, and I've pushed it aside. Well, I can't push it aside anymore because it's tearing me apart, and is starting to hurt you. A marriage isn't built just on sex and kids alone. I just need to get out in the real world to prove myself wrong, and prove that I really do love you for more reasons than those that I just wrote. I know full well that I'm being selfish, but I've just got to do this! Just tell the kids that I had to go out of town for a while. I'll be in touch.

Ashley.'

Yea, that's a good letter! I can't believe that I'm actually dong this! I set the note on John's nightstand, and then went into the kids' rooms and gave them all kisses on the cheeks. With my bag in my hand, and my car keys in the other I took one last look at our house, and then snuck out the front door, got into my car, and then pulled out of the drive way. I drove for a few miles, and found myself crying, but once I was on the expressway, I felt like a thousand pound weight had just been lifted off of my shoulders! I think a cross-country road trip sounds good, Cali here I come!!!

A/N: Haha, I bet I just got you all mad at me! Don't stop reading, it's only going to get better! Now please review, and peace out! As for me, I've got some Advanced Algebra homework to go do! Peace y'all!


	37. Hell Breaks Loose!

A/N: once again, I don't own any wrestlers although I'm in the market and looking! Hehe, ok sorry if I got y'all mad with that last chapter! This one should be interesting, that is if my creative streak decides to strike! Oh yea, I'm in a really crappy mood today, and I'm sick, AGAIN!!!! Darn immune system! Enough with my worthless babbling, and on with the story! Enjoy everyone!

Hell Breaks Loose

Ashley's POV:

I had been driving for a good six hours when I decided to get off the road and take a break. I had made it to Rochester New York, and felt pretty damn good about it! I had decided to go all the way across the country, to try and locate an old friend in San Francisco California! I haven't seen Tonya in like twelve years, but the last I had heard, her family had moved to San Francisco. Man, it's been 12 years, that's a long time! Her family moved when I was 11, but we used to be pretty good friends! I wonder if she even lives there anymore, or if she'd remember me? Anyways, after I took a short break, I was going to attempt to drive to Toledo Ohio. I left our house around 1 A.M. and it was now 7 in the morning. I should get to Toledo at noon, maybe an hour or two later! I wonder if John has gotten up yet with the kids? I hope I haven't hurt him too bad. I know that he's going to freak out, but I just have to do this for myself!

John's POV:

I heard the babies start crying around 7:30, and rolled out of bed to take care of them. Ash must've really been asleep, cause she usually gets up with them. On my way to their room, I ran smack dab into a wall, ouch! That was definitely going to leave a mark! I finally got to the twins room, and changed and fed them. Josh went back to sleep, but Winsor decided to stay up and chew on her stuffed animal, since she was teething. Winsor seemed content just lying in her crib, so I went back to my room to try and get some more sleep. I walked back into the bedroom, and saw that Ashley wasn't in bed. Hmm, she must've gotten up or something while I was with the twins. The bathroom door wasn't shut though, that's weird. I went and checked the downstairs, but Ashley wasn't there. I started to get worried, and went back upstairs to our room, just in case she was in there. I got up there, and the bed was still empty. God, where is she? I sat down, and stared at the wall, until I noticed a folded piece of paper on my nightstand. I slowly picked up the paper, and then opened it and saw Ash's handwriting. Oh God, she left me didn't she? I finally got it together and started reading the note.

''John, don't take this the wrong way. I've tried telling you my problem, but ya fell asleep. I've figured out that I just need to get away from the house, the kids, and you most of all. I find myself feeling that I'm not in love with you anymore, and that the only reason that we're still together is because of the kids. I haven't just started feeling this way, it's been running through my mind for a few months now, and I've pushed it aside. Well, I can't push it aside anymore because it's tearing me apart, and is starting to hurt you. A marriage isn't built just on sex and kids alone. I just need to get out in the real world to prove myself wrong, and prove that I really do love you for more reasons than those that I just wrote. I know full well that I'm being selfish, but I've just got to do this! Just tell the kids that I had to go out of town for a while. I'll be in touch.

Ashley.'

Holy shit, she did leave me! I didn't mean to fall asleep on her, it just happened. She thinks that she might not love me anymore, what the fuck? Oh yea, I won't take this the wrong way! I just got the brush off from my wife who has to get away from me! Oh no, this is A-ok with me! What the hell was she thinking? We could've worked this out face-to-face, she didn't have to go and leave in the middle of the night. What about the kids? Did she even think about them? How am I going to tell Sydney that mommy had to get away from all of us for a little while? I knew that Ashley wasn't too happy the past week, but come on, she didn't have to go to this extreme length! To top it all off, she's pregnant with MY kid! I can't believe that she just got up in the middle of the night and left. Ash, why did you do this to me? This is the 2nd time the woman's broken my heart, this will also be the last. I'm John Cena, I could have any chick that I wanted! But no, I went and chose Ashley years ago. Ash can't just up and leave and not expect me to get upset. You cannot just drop your family, at least not your kids. Man, this is definitely one of her all time lows. I stood up, read the note over again, and then crumpled it up in my hand. I chucked it as hard as I could at the wall. I watched as it bounced off and rolled around on the floor. I took a deep breath, and then smashed my hand right through the wall! Surprisingly, it didn't hurt much. I ground my teeth together, and then made another hole in the wall. After my third punch, I felt my skin get ripped open. Great, I'm probably going to need stitches now. I wasn't quite finished with the wall though, so I took my foot and kicked a hole in the wall. I finally got control of myself, right as Sydney came wandering into my room.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Daddy is really mad right now Sydney, why don't you go downstairs and watch TV!" I told my daughter.

"Ok Daddy! Where's mommy?" Sydney asked before she left the room.

"Mommy went on a vacation." I answered.

"Where, when's she coming back?"

"I don't know Sydney. I honestly don't know when she's coming back." I replied, holding back tears.

"But she didn't even say goodbye." Sydney whined.

"I know Syd, I know. Now go call grandma and tell her to come get you guys." I said, getting angry again. Sydney nodded her head, and quickly left. I slammed the door shut, and then looked for my next victim in the room. I saw a dresser, and went over and pulled out the drawers. I saw that Ashley had taken some of her clothes, and then I hurled each drawer against the wall. I watched as they smashed to pieces, sending chunks of wood and clothes everywhere. I felt a small smile creep across my face, and then I took the nightstand and flung it against the door. I felt my chest heaving, and fell back onto the bed. I jumped up again, and tore all the covers, sheets and blankets off. I heard a knock on the door, and opened it. Shawn and Sydney were standing outside, with terrified looks on their faces.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Sydney asked, peering into my destroyed room.

"No, I'm not. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Now go downstairs and take the twins into the living room," I suggested, calming down so that I wouldn't scare the kids much more. They both nodded their heads, and then went running down the hall. I went back to the bed, and sat down, trying to regain my cool. Two minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring, and then heard Sydney answering it. I didn't really care though, because I felt the need to break something again. I grabbed a lamp sitting on Ash's nightstand, and threw it against the wall. Next I flipped the bed over, kicking the box spring under it. I didn't even notice Stacy and Randy standing in the doorway, watching with their mouths wide open.

"John, what the hell is going on?" Stacy gasped.

"Oh, nothing. Why are you two here?" I asked.

"Well, Sydney called us. She sounded really scared, and said that you were mad and breaking things. I just thought she was exaggerating, but I guess not."

"Yea man, what's wrong with you?" Randy asked me. "Where's Ashley?"

"Don't even say that name right now. She's the reason for all of this." I growled as I tossed Randy the crumpled up note from Ashley. He and Stacy both read it, and all they could say was, "Oh my God."

"Randy, I'm going to take the kids over to our house. John is in no condition to take care of them right now." Stacy told Randy.

"Ok, I'll stay here with John. I'll help him get this place cleaned up." Randy replied, walking towards me.

"Stacy, can you take the dogs too?"

"No problem John. Randy, make sure that you get his hand cleaned up." Stacy answered, walking down the hall. I heard her gather up everyone, and shut the door.

"You sure did a good job trashing this place." Randy said, kicking a hunk of the dresser out of his way. "Come on, we're going downstairs."

"Ok, I think I'm alright now." I replied. I walked out into the hall, and then went down the stairs. I realized that Randy wasn't behind me, so I went back up to see what was taking him so long. I walked back into the room, and saw him on my cell phone talking to someone.

"What the hell are you doing? You are messing up your whole life Ash, and you really hurt John. He's destroyed the whole bedroom, and half of the wall has holes in it. I don't get it, but whatever. Oh, I'm going to go, John is right here. No, I think it's best if you don't talk to him."

"Like hell she ain't gonna talk to me!" I said as I grabbed the phone from Randy's hand. "Where the fuck are you Ashley?"

"I'm in New York. Where are the kids?" Ashley asked me.

"Oh so now you think about the kids. What is your problem? Why'd you have to leave so suddenly?" I yelled.

"I knew you'd be mad and not understand. I just have to do this John, I can't fully explain it. I'm sorry I hurt you." Ashley said to me.

"Yea, I'm sure you are. Are you planning on coming back?"

"Of course, I'm just not sure when." Ashley said.

"Fine, you go ahead and do whatever it is that you're doing. Don't expect to find me when you come back. This is the last time I let you hurt me Ash." I responded.

"What are you saying John?" Ashley asked.

"What am I saying? I'll tell you if ya can't take a hint, I want a DIVORCE! Did you understand that?" I yelled into the phone.

"John, you're not serious are you?" Ashley questioned.

"I'm fucking serious. Next time I see your ass, it'll be in court. Remember, you brought this upon yourself bitch." I coldly said as I hung up the phone.

Randy was just standing there with his jaw open. "John, do you know what you just did?"

"Yea, I just told Ashley that I want a divorce."

"Ok, as long as you knew that ya said it. Come on, let's get your hand cleaned up." Randy said shaking his head.

Later that night, John's POV:

I had left my house, and headed down to Boston to hit a club. I needed to get smashed tonight, and I needed to get Ashley off my mind. I don't remember much, but I do remember getting in a fight with some punk and wound up getting thrown out of the club. I was really wasted, but I still decided to drive home. I thought I was doing a good job of driving, but I guess the cop thought that I wasn't. I got pulled over, and got my ass locked up in the drunk tank. Luckily, I had one phone call to use.

"Hello?" My dad grumbled over the phone.

"Hey pops!" I slurred.

"John, where are you? Why are you calling so late?"

"That's the funny thing! I'm locked up, they won't let me out. Can you come bail me out?" I begged in a singsong voice.

"You're in jail? Why?"

"Uh…" I said, trying to concentrate.

"John answer me!" my dad hollered.

"Uh, DUI. I'm in Boston." I finally answered.

"A DUI, John what the heck have you been doing?" My dad shouted.

"Hmm, trashing my place, partying like I was 21, drinking, lots and lots of drinking and, trying to drive." I mumbled.

"I'll be there in an hour, and then you and me are going to have a long talk." My dad reluctantly answered.

"Okey dokey daddy-O! Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere!" I slurred. My dad sighed and hung up, and I got led back to the drunk tank.

A/N: Wow, that was long! There you have it, John's reaction! I may have OVER-exaggerated a bit, but it was fun to write! I also didn't know how to have John talk when he was drunk, because I haven never ever been drunk before! I hope y'all got the point! SmackDown last night annoyed me. I like Carlito, but does he have to keep wearing that chain? It's sac-religious! I hope they film the movie quickly, because I'm going to go crazy without John on TV! Review everyone!


	38. Dad lays down the Law

A/N: Alright, I don't own anyone famous. I'm having SERIOUS writer's block, so this chapter will be a crappy one. I think that I've written myself into a corner, so I would GREATLY appreciate ideas from y'all. I just need to get the creative juices flowing again, so PLEASE give me some ideas! I have no idea where to go now, ahhhhhhhhh! Ok, on with my pathetically short chapter…

Dad lays down the Law:

John's POV:

It was about 2 a.m. when my dad finally got to the jail. He was already ticked off at me, but he still paid my $500 fine for me, saying that I was paying him back in the morning. The police officer gave my dad all the paper work I needed, and then they led me out to my dad's car. I got into the backseat, and sprawled out. I was ending up in the back seats of cars a lot tonight. My dad talked to the officer for a little bit, and then got in the car grumbling and left the police station.

"You really outdid yourself tonight John. What the heck made you start acting like a crazed college kid?"

"Ashley." I muttered. I was still drunk, but it was turning into a dull buzz.

"Ashley, what? Why didn't you call her to come get you out of jail? What were you doing in Boston anyways? And why did you trash your place?" my dad questioned me.

"I told you that I trashed my house?"

"Yea, on the phone. By the way, you owe me $500. I want it tomorrow, and I know that you have it."

"Okey dokey smokey! $500 ain't that big a deal. Ashley left me, and I told her that I wanted a divorce when she called today. She wrote me some bullshit note about how she needed to get away from the kids and me. She needs to find herself or something. She doesn't know if she even loves me anymore. Whoa pops, can you stop going in circles?"

"I'm driving on the expressway John, we're not going in circles. So you trashed your house and then ran off to Boston to get drunk? Where are the kids?"

"With Stacy and Randy. I didn't trash the house, just my room. Could you turn some tunes on?"

"No, now sit up and shut up. You are going to listen to me and not say a WORD, got it?" my dad sternly told me.

"Do I have a choice?" I mouthed back.

"No you don't son. You didn't do the right thing tonight. Getting drunk is never the answer. I can't believe that you were dumb enough to think that you could drive home. Your BAC was .18! That's double the legal limit! You could've killed someone, or worse, you could've killed yourself! I understand that Ashley left you, but you still have you responsibilities as a father. Just because she's neglecting her responsibilities doesn't mean that you can too. John, are you even listening to me?" my dad rambled. He looked back at me, and saw me making hand puppets, and that's when the real fun began.

"John Felix Anthony Cena this is not a joking matter. You are 27 years old, now act your age!" my dad yelled. He pulled off to the side of the road, and then turned so that he was facing me.

"I know that I shouldn't have done that, but it was fun." I replied.

"Yea the drinking part always is fun. It's the afterwards part that isn't fun. You now have a court apperance to make, you've lost your licsense for 4 months, you are now on probation for the next year, you have to go to some kind of safe driving class totaling 12 hours, and you have to go to counseling a total of 10-12 hours. What do you think about that?" my dad said, staring at me.

"Yikes, that's a lot of stuff to be doing. Where's my car?"

"Oh yea, your car has been impounded. We can get it in a month." My dad said as he pulled back onto the road.

Suddenly my buzz was gone, or at least I began to process what my dad was telling me.

"I'm sorry dad, I really am." I said.

"I know you are. I called Randy and Stacy on my way to the jail, they will keep the kids till tomorrow night. You're going to be staying at our house for the night, and we will talk more in the morning." My dad replied. We drove home in silence, and then we were home. I walked inside, and plopped on the couch and fell asleep.

Ashley's POV:

I can't believe that John told me that he wants a divorce! I knew that he'd be really mad, but a divorce? That really threw me a curveball. I made it to Indianapolis but I just can't go any farther. I keep finding myself getting off the highway, and turning around. I just can't go home either though.  
Sighing, I pulled off the road and found a Best Western Hotel. I got a room, and then crashed on the bed. I grabbed my phone, and dialed John's cell phone number, not caring that it was almost 4 in the morning. It rang for a minute, and then his dad answered the phone.

"Ashley, is that you?" he asked me.

"Yea, hi Mr. John. Why did you answer John's phone?" I questioned.

"Well, John trashed part of your house, and then he took off to Boston. I just got his butt out of Jail a couple of hours ago. Where are you?"

"I'm in Indianapolis. Why was John in jail? The kids are with Randy and Stacy, right?"

"The kids are ok, Randy and Stacy do have them. John got arrested and charged with a DUI. He is fast asleep on my couch." John's dad informed me.

"A DUI? What the heck was he thinking? He could've gotten seriously hurt, or hurt someone else. I can't believe him!" I exclaimed.

"Yea, I know. Ashley, why did you leave him?" John's dad asked me.

"God, at first I thought I needed to live my life or find who I really was. Now I don't even know why I left. It was a stupid thing to do, and I'm regretting it now." I confessed.

"Have you learned anything from this?" John's dad asked.

"Uh huh. I've learned that my family is my life, and without them I'm miserable. I don't want a divorce, I love John with all my heart, and it isn't a forced issue. I guess that I've loved him for so long, that anything else just doesn't feel right. Screw California, I think I'm going to head home. This was one of the dumbest things I've ever done." I said as I began crying. I kept crying, even though John's dad didn't respond.

"It's ok Ash, I don't want a divorce either." I heard John say over the phone.

"John?" I said in between sobs.

"Yea baby girl. I heard everything you just said." John told me.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so bad. I was just being a selfish bitch. John, are you there? John, hello?" I replied. I looked at my phone, and saw that our call had been ended. Damn it, I needed to hear him say that he forgave me. Damn cell phones. I threw the phone on the floor, and then cried myself to sleep on the hotel bed.

A/N: See, I told you. El Crappo!! I may have gotten out of the corner, but I'm still lost on where to go now. Please review and give me some ideas! Peace out y'all!


	39. Not The Same

A/N: Ok, I'm finally updating this story, but it's only because of my guilty conscious. Thanks to those of you who sent me some ideas, they helped a little bit. I got a bit of this chapter from a suggestion from my loyal reader/reviewer Phoenix-Satori10, thanks chica! Oh yea, I don't own anyone famous! On with my crappy chapter!

Not the Same:

John's POV:

Ashley was supposed to be getting back in 10 minutes, so I was rushing around trying to clean up the mess that the kids all made. I'm beginning to think that this Mr. Mom thing is harder than wrestling! Ash was only gone for a total of 2 days, but it felt like 2 months to me, and I know Sydney was really missing her mommy. I think even the twins were a little down in the dumps, even though they can't fully understand everything that goes on yet. Shawn was probably the hardest hit, after me. He has been moping around, and hasn't said a word since he and Sydney saw me trashing my room. Even the dogs missed Ashley! I was extremely relieved that she was coming home, but a part of me was still mad at her for leaving in the first place. I still can't believe that she could even leave and get that far, without even a second thought. This is the second time that Ashley has technically left me, and who's to say that this is the last? I would have to say that this whole thing definitely lowered my trust where Ash is concerned.

I heard a car pull into the driveway, and looked out the door. I saw a very tired, worn out, emotionally drained Ashley shutting her car door, and throwing a bag over her shoulder.

"Syd, Shawn, mom's home!" I hollered, hearing the two of them tearing down the stairs.

"Mommy's really back daddy?" Sydney asked, peering out the door. I didn't have to answer, because she squealed and ran out the door nearly knocking Ashley over as she hugged her. Ashley started smiling, and dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around Sydney. I turned around, and saw Shawn sitting next to the twins, just staring.

"Shawn, Ashley or mom is home." I said again, not knowing what Shawn had been calling her for the short time that he knew her.

"I know." Shawn replied.

"Well, don't you want go say hi?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Never mind Shawn." I replied, scratching the side of my head. This kid is only 4 years old, but he already has the mind of a 7 year old. He's really smart actually, at least that's what the kindergaden teacher told me in a note that got sent home today. Ashley and Sydney walked in the door, and Ashley put her stuff down on the ground and gave me a weak smile as she walked over to the twins and Shawn. Shawn just stared at her as she gave him a hug and then watched as she spent a little time with Josh and Winsor. I carried Ash's stuff upstairs and put it in the bedroom and then came back downstairs and watched as the kids all talked/garbled to Ashley. A half an hour later, I noticed that it was already 9 o'clock.

"Syd, Shawn, its time for you guys to go upstairs and sleep. Hurry up!" I said as I picked up Winsor.

"Aw, do we have to daddy?" Sydney whined.

"Yes Syd, move your butt!" Ashley chimed in, playfully smacking Syd on her behind as she slowly got up. Shawn slowly followed behind her, but then turned around and walked back over to Ashley.

"Uh, can I call you mommy?" he asked.

"Of course you can Shawn!" Ashley replied, beginning to smile.

"Ok, night mommy! You're not leaving again are you? I don't want my new mommy leaving like the first one did."

"No, I'm not leaving again Shawn." Ashley said as she gave him a hug. Shawn smiled, hugged my leg, and then went upstairs to his room. Ashley picked up Winsor, and together we carried them to their room.

After checking and double-checking on the kids, Ashley made her way down stairs around 9:45. I was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV.

"So are you even going to say hi to me John?" Ashley asked, with one hand on her hip.

"Hey Ash, how's the baby doing?" I replied, looking up at her.

"I'm guessing that the baby's fine. John, I'm really sorry about what I did. You have every right to be pissed off at me." Ashley said, sitting down next to me.

"Yea, you're right. I can be mad at you. Hear me out Ash, you left me in the middle of the night and drove off. Not only that, you left your kids, ya left your whole family. I know that you felt like it was the right thing to do, and yes you were being VERY selfish. Did you ever think of the kids?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't think of anyone, and I honestly, I didn't care. I don't know what my problem was, but it's gone now. Can we please just move on and start things where we left off?" Ashley said, getting closer to me.

"I don't think I can fully get over this Ash!" I began saying as I stood up. "You really did hurt me, and I don't want anything like this happening again! You've broken my heart twice now, and trust me, I'm not going to let it get broken anymore! I'm glad that you're back, and I still love you with everything that I have, but I just need some time to re-adjust."

"Alright, I understand. I'm going to go to bed now, you coming?" looking at me in a seductive way.

"I think that I'm just going to sleep on the couch tonight. I'll see you in the morning Ash." I said, giving Ashley a hug and kiss on top of her head.

"Night John, I love you." Ashley quietly responded.

"Love you too." I replied as I turned off the TV and pulled a blanket over myself. Ashley flipped off the lights as she made her way up the stairs.

Ashley's POV:

Well, I guess that went better than expected. At least John doesn't totally hate me, even if he won't sleep in the same room as me. I'm really shocked that Shawn wants to call me mommy, I thought the kid hated me. Hey, I'll take it from him, it's all good!

I slowly crawled into bed, and stared into the pitch-blackness of my room. It felt really good to be home, it just felt weird to be alone in my bed. Ten minutes later, I heard Dirk come panting into the room. He hopped up on the bed, and curled up by my feet. Oh well, at least I'm not sleeping all by myself anymore, I guess this is what it's like to be in the doghouse!

A/N: Sorry it sucks, but hey at least I updated! I had a KILLLER AP history essay to write, and it took me 6 whole flipping hours yesterday! Please review, and as always, I'll take any comments/suggestions that I can get! Peace out y'all!

Oh yea, Team Eddie beat team Kurt tonight!!!!!! Go John, he scared Carlito out of the venue!!!!


	40. Later that Night

A/N: Well, I should be doing my homework right now, but I just can't concentrate on the muscular system of the body! I'm going to update this story, even if I don't know what's going to happen yet, guess that's the fun of it! I don't own anyone in the WWE, yea that's bout it! Enjoy everyone! Oh yea, this chapter picks up during the night from the last chapter.

Later that night…

John's POV:

I was lying on the couch, staring at the clock. It's 2 a.m. and I'm still wide-awake, just great! This is probably what I get for being such a jerk to Ashley. I don't want to make her upset and have her leaving me again! Hm, I wonder if Ash is still awake? I heard one of the twins start crying, and was about to get up when I saw the bedroom light flip on and heard Ashley come down the stairs, and walk down the hallway to the twins' room. I just laid there in the dark, acting like I was asleep. Twenty minutes later, Ashley left the room, and paused by the couch before she continued towards the stairs. I watched as she started up the stairs, but then turned back and came back over to the couch.

"So, you couldn't sleep either?" I asked, startling Ashley as I sat up.

"No, you've been awake the whole night too?" Ashley replied, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Uh huh." I answered. Ashley and I sat there in silence for a few minutes until we both turned to each other and said

"I'm sorry" at the same time.

"You're sorry? I'm the one who left, I should be sorry." Ashley said.

"Yea, you're right. But I should've been nicer to you when you came back, and that's why I'm sorry." I told her.

"Oh, well thanks. You treated me better than I thought you would. So are we better now?" Ashley replied.

"I think so baby, at least for now!" I answered, beginning to smile. Ashley gave me a hug, and then I pulled her into a never-ending kiss. After we broke the kiss, I lay back down on the couch and wrapped my arms around Ash. We were both able to fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

Ashley's POV, four months later:

The past few months have been pretty good. The twins are walking and barely talking. They'll be two in 3 monthsSchool will be out for Syd and Shawn gets out in 3 weeks. I'm now about 5 months pregnant, and we just found out a month ago that the new baby is a girl, so John and I are both really happy! I know that I said that I had wanted another boy, but I truly wanted a girl the whole time! Sydney isn't too thrilled with another girl in the house, but she'll get over it once she sees the baby. Shawn, on the other hand, is extremely excited that he is getting another little sister. He has been helping me paint the baby's nursery, and is doing a pretty decent job at it too! Shawn's 5th birthday is June 20th, one month away. I asked him if he wanted to have a birthday party for him and his friends (the boy is Mr. Popularity at school) but he said that he didn't want one. Instead, he asked if he could go on the road with John. John and I talked it over, and Shawn will be on the road with John for two weeks.

I'm an auntie, Jackie had her baby two weeks ago! He's adorable, but a big baby, Travis Mitchell weighed 10 lbs 2 oz! I feel sorry for Jackie, that's a lot to push out of you! She did great though, and is enjoying being a mother, at least for now!

John and I have resolved all of our issues over the past few months, and I think that we're doing great. I still don't know what my problem was, but it must've been something mjorly wrong in my head! Maybe it was my pregnancy hormones, even though I thought that I was being levelheaded! Oh well, that's all in the past now, and hopefully will stay in the past.

A/N: No, I'm not alluding to anything with that last sentence, I just didn't know how to end this chapter. In fact, this chapter really sucks, but at least I managed to update! Keep sending in ideas and reviewing y'all! Thanksgiving break starts weds, think of all the updates I could accomplish!!!! Peace out!


	41. Calm at Last

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a few weeks since I last updated this story, sorry! I own only Ashley and children, that's it! As usual, I have no clue where this story is going to go, so I might be ending it with this next chapter! I guess we'll find out soon, won't we? Enjoy!

Calm at Last!

Ashley's POV:

The summer had flown by, and it was September 1st. I was due to have the baby any day now. Trust me when I say that I was more than ready to get this out of me! It's a killer to be pregnant in the summer, you get so damn hot! I kept our house at a cool 50 degrees the whole summer, and I think that's why everyone was outside so much! John had once told me that we were living in a fricking igloo! I couldn't help but laugh, when I saw Sydney come inside with shorts and a tank top and slip on her winter clothes as she stood in the door way! It was really a funny sight! I'm starting to see a pattern in all my pregnancies, with Syd I was really hot, with the twins I was freezing, and again with this little girl I was roasting! John and I had been busy deciding on a name, and picked Mary Louise. It was really pretty sounding, and both of us liked it. Only a few more days until I'm holding my new daughter in my arms!

John's POV:

Well, it's September 20th and Ash still hasn't gone into labor. I was really hesitant about going back on the road, but the WWE was in Connecticut for a few days, so I wouldn't be too far away.

"Bye sweetie!" Ashley said as she gave me a kiss.

"Are you sure that I can leave? I don't want you going into labor on me!" I replied, throwing my bag in the cab.

"Yea, I'm not going to go into labor without you here!" Ashley assured me.

"Alright, I'll be back in two weeks! Bye Syd, bye Shawn, bye Josh & Winsor! Oh, and by Ash! God, that's a lot of names to remember!" I teased, as I slid into the car.

"Bye daddy!" Syd yelled as she chased Sadi around in the yard.

"Bye dad!" Shawn said, directing his attention back to his toy car.

"Bye daddy!" Josh and Winsor said in unison. They were now two, and finally speaking in somewhat full sentences! My cab pulled out of the driveway, and I was on my way to the airport.

I had been in the car for a total of 20 minutes, when my cell phone started ringing.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" I asked.

"Uh, you know how I said that I wouldn't go into labor without you here, well I lied. Randy's taking me to the hospital right now, and Stacy's following behind with all the kids. I think that you should meet us there." Ash said.

"You're in labor now? Ok, I'll be there soon! I love you Ash!" I replied.

"Love you too. Ah, God Randy can't you drive any smoother!" Ash shrieked. "Well, I'll see you there John!"

I flipped my phone shut, and told the cab to get to the hospital.

A/N: Yup, a shortie! Well, the next chapter will definitely be the end! Sad to say ain't it! I've got to get to work, so peace out Y'all! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	42. The EndOr Is It?

**A/N: The last chapter, tear…sob…tear! I'm so depressed! I've been putting this off for a few weeks now, so let's hope that I can remember everything that's going in! Let meet now if y'all want a sequel, cause I've already got ideas! I don't own anyone famous. I met Batista on Sunday(Know that I said Saturday, but I messed up!)!!!!!!!!! He is so BIG! I got a hug from him! YEA BABY! Too bad he's married!**

The End…or is it?

Ashley's POV:

Randy had driven like a mad man, and 10 minutes later we were at the hospital. I was shocked to see John standing in the entrance waiting for us. He ran over to Randy's car, and helped me get out.

"How did you beat us here?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"Those taxi drivers have got lead feet! You want me to get a wheelchair?" John questioned.

"No, I can walk fine right now." I replied, leaning against him as we walked into the hospital. Randy, Stacy, and the kids followed in behind, and Sydney gave me a hug before they took me back to a room to get setup for delivery.

John's POV:

I had called Vince on my cell phone to let him know that I might be two days late while I was on my way to the hospital. He gave me the ok to stay with Ash for three days. The man is SO gracious, three whole days! Definitely being sarcastic there, but Ash and I both knew that my schedule kept me away from home most of the time, unless there were EXTREME circumstances.

I was decked out in hospital scrubs, and had taken my place next to Ashley. She was just starting to get really uncomfortable, and had become a grouch. I should be used to this by now, but seeing your loved ones in pain tears ya apart.

"Can you get me some ice please?" Ashley asked me. I nodded my head, and wiped some of the sweat off her forehead. I went down the hall, grabbed some ice and then hurried back to Ash.

Ashley's POV 5 hours later:

"OH MY GOD THIS KILLS!!" I screamed as the strongest contraction of the day passed. I dug my nails into John's hand until I saw that I had drawn blood.

"Sorry John." I sighed, trying to relax.

"No problem baby. Nurse, can I get another band aid over here?" John asked. That was the 4th time that I had made him bleed. The nurse just chuckled and handed him the box.

"Here you go, you might need these! Ashley you need to push really hard now. The baby is almost out." The nurse said. I ground my teeth together, and pushed like there was no tomorrow. I tried not to dig into John's hand as hard, but couldn't help it. My poor husband, his hands were a scratched up mess.

2 hours later:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screeched as I pushed harder. The doctor told me that the head was out, and I needed one smaller push to get the rest out. So, I pushed once more and a minute later I heard a baby crying.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the doctor said. They briefly showed me my little girl, and then cleaned her off.

Mary Louise Cena 8 lbs 7 oz 9:30 p.m. September 20th

John's POV:

I had convinced the nurse into allowing everyone into the room, and Ash was already busy showing off Mary. That little girl was going to be future Miss America material, I could already tell! Ashley looked exhausted, but still had a look of contentment on her face. Randy, Stacy, their two kids Jason and Leah, my parents and Sydney, Shawn, Josh, and Winsor were all crowded around, and the room was packed!

"Oh my God, Ash she's so cute!" Stacy exclaimed, sitting down next to Ashley.

"Yea, you're lucky that this one looks like you, not John over there!" Randy added pointing at me and laughing.

"Hey now, watch it man!" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Well son, I'd have to agree with Randy!" my mom added.

"Mom, not you too!" I said, trying to act deeply hurt.

"Everyone better leave my husband alone! I think that he's quite a looker!" Ashley piped in, shutting everybody up.

"Thanks baby!" I replied, sitting down on the other side of her.

"No problem John." Ash responded.

We all sat there talking, laughing, and cooing over Mary for a few more hours. Everything felt perfect, the way it was supposed to be. Family and friends who I all loved, and loved me too surrounded me. I had my beautiful wife and kids to top it all off! I'm a very lucky man, it's clear to see that now.

**A/N: Kind of a bad ending, but I couldn't seem to find a good way to end it! I'm going to be nice, and give y'all an early Christmas present, a sneak peek at a possible sequel. That's if I decide to write one though! Hope y'all enjoyed this story, and hope everyone will review and tell me how they like the preview! **

Preview for possible sequel

It's been 16 years now, and the Cena family hasn't changed all that much, except for the last addition to the family, 12 year old Mike. Ashley is now 39, and approaching the big 4-0! She opened up her own restaurant, which is doing pretty well. and John is 43 and is still a wrestler believe it or not! John and Ashley are still together, but their relationship has been rocky over the past year.

Sydney is now 22, and has given Ashley many premature gray hairs, and is about to finish up her 4 years at Julliard (Yup, she's a dancer!) Syd is currently dating Rene Dupree of all people, who is 16 years older than her (He's 36!!!!). She is trying her hardest to keep it a secret, but her little sister Mary has stumbled upon the two of them, and let's just say that there's some sibling black mail going on!

Shawn is 20, and is currently training in the OVW, has been there for 2 years. Shawn is dating Leah Orton, Randy and Stacy's adopted daughter. They've been together for 4 years, and are pretty serious. Shawn is still very close with Sydney and the youngest Cena child, Mike.

The twins, Josh and Winsor are both 18 and have just finished up high school. John has been training Josh nonstop and Josh will soon be joining Shawn in the OVW. Winsor would like nothing better than to be a wrestler, but John is dead set against it. He doesn't want his daughter involved in wrestling, but Winsor is determined to become a wrestler at all costs! Josh and Jason Orton have been best friends their whole life, and both have been raised to follow after their fathers in the industry. Josh and Winsor are not too close, even though they are twins. Josh is your typical jock, while Winsor is a punk rock chick.

Winsor's hair is always changing in color, and most recently is her natural blonde with pink highlights. She got her eyebrow and bottom lip pierced, and is the "Black Sheep" of the family. She doesn't exactly fit in with the other Cena's, but has a common bond with Sydney due to their shared hatred of younger sister Mary.

Mary is now 16 years old, and is platinum blonde bombshell! She's a junior in high school, and is on the varsity cheer team. Mary is not well liked among her siblings. Practically all of them, except Mike, view her as a bitch. She is dating Jason Orton, but is still "keeping her options open." Mary and Sydney do not get along at all, and never have. Sydney hate that Mary steals their parents attention away from her, and vice versa. Mary isn't as perfect as she wants to appear. She is misunderstood, and has her own problems that she has kept secret from the world.

Mike is a rambunctious 12 year old boy, and isn't happy unless he's annoying his big brother Josh. He loves his big sister Mary, even though she treats him like crap. He also like his big brother Shawn, who treats him decent.

The Orton family didn't change too much. Randy and Stacy managed to keep their relationship alive throughout the years, and didn't have any more kids. Stacy had a miscarriage 10 years back, and wasn't able to ever have kids again due to complications. They did adopt two more kids though. They adopted the now 17-year-old Melanie and the now 21 year old Ben. Melanie and Ben are both blood siblings, and are a mix between black and white. Melanie is friends with Winsor, since they both are punks! Ben is attending college at the University of Florida on a football scholarship.

**A/N: Sorry, that ended up being longer than I thought!! So what do y'all think, should I write the sequel? And if I do, what should the title be? Let me know, and REVIEW!!! Peace out y'all!**


End file.
